Pahlawan Tak Dikenal 2
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Setelah kekalahan tentara jepang, giliran NICA yang di boncengi Inggris, ingin menguasai kembali wilayah indonesia. Petualangan dan kisah cinta sang PAHLAWAN TAK DI KENAL dalam catatan buku sejarah, di tengah gejolak mempertahankan kemerdekaan/AU/Indonesian Version/Fict menyambut Hari Pahlawan 10 November
1. Negara Baru

Negara Baru

.

.

.

 _Bandung, Mei 1945_.

Dini hari, di sebuah perkampungan. Tampak alam masih di selimuti oleh kegelapan. Di salah satu rumah yang belum bisa di katakan mewah namun tidak jua di katakan sederhana, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda duduk termenung. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas kerasnya. Matanya menatap ke atas langit yang berhiaskan bintang dan rembulan.

"Sakura" lamunan gadis yang menatap ke arah langit, kini teralihkan ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil.

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, kenapa kamu belum tidur?" suara lembut kembali menyapa, gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang di panggil Sakura cuma menatap sekilas sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada, Hinata. Hanya saja di saat-saat seperti ini, aku malah teringat abah…"

"Mudah-mudahan ayahmu masih hidup. Percayalah, ayahmu itu kuat" ujar gadis cantik lainnya yang baru muncul, menghibur.

"Ayahmu itu adalah pahlawan. Ia rela mengorbankan semuanya. Kau tahu, ayahmu selalu bercerita kalau ia akan terus berjuang sampai penjajah-penjajah itu pergi dari bumi pertiwi"

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu menoleh pada sahabatnya. Berikutnya ia kembali menatap keatas langit menatap sang rembulan yang memang tengah berbentuk bulat sempurna.

"Tapi" Hinata kembali membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, "Kau masih memiliki harapan kalau ayahmu masih hidup. Tapi… bagaimana denganku, di bandingkan denganmu, sudah di pastikan kalau aku tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi dengan ayahku" suaranya lirih, bahkan terdengar agak serak. Menandakan kalau Hinata akan menangis.

Hisashi, ayah Hinata meninggal di tangan Belanda atau mungkin orang inggris ketika memberontak karena lahannya di rebut untuk di jadikan lahan dan bagian dari sistem tanam paksa. Di saat itulah Hisazhi tewas di ujung bedil orang belanda.

Melihat Hinata, tentu saja Sakura mengerti bagaimana sedihnya Hinata. Karena pada waktu itu ayahnya tewas tepat di depan Hinata. Hal inilah yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti terpuruk. Maka Sakura segera memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Maaf Hinata, kau memang gadis yang tabah. Hinata, kau janganlah terlalu bersedih, aku ada di sini, yang akan selalu menemanimu" saat inilah tubuh Hinata menagis di dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sakura terus membelai sahabatnya itu sampai tangisan Hinata terhenti.

"He…he…he…" saat Hinata mulai tenang. Ia malah memperdengarkan kekehnya. Ia mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku menghiburmu, malah aku yang harus kau hibur" lagi-lagi hinata memperdengarkan kekehannya di depan Sakura.

Sebelumnya Sakura sedikit ikut-ikutan sedih, kini malah ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Ia senang, sejak Hinata kehilangan ayahnya, ia selalu kelihatan murung, bahkan terlihat sangat pemalu, tapi jika bersama Sakura, Hinata malah terlihat sedikit lebih bijak, bahkan ceria.

"Huff… kenapa ayah belum pulang ya, bukankah para manusia rakus berambut jagung itu sudah pergi" keluh Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi para Nippon pun, ku dengar, malah lebih bengis"

Hembusan nafas berat dari Sakura kembali terdengar, "Lepas dari buaya, sekarang jatuh ke sarang Macan"

"Iya" Ujar Hinata membalas dan terdengar lesuh.

"Hey, Hinata. Kalau ayahku masih hidup dan kembali, maukah kau ikut dengan kami?" ujar Sakura menatap Hinata, bahkan menunjukkan wajah yang begitu berharap.

Hinata menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia sudah hidup sebatang kara, dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain sahabatnya ini.

"Kyaaaa…."

"Diam atau mati! _bagero_ …"

Namun sebelum mennyatakan persetujuan, tiba-tiba, terdengarlah jeritan saling menyahut. Disela teriakan panik itu, terdengar juga bentakan-bentakan untuk menyuruh diam. Bahkan terdengar juga suara letrusan senapan dan di iringi dengan jerit kematian.

"Kalian berdua. Kenapa masih di sini. Cepat pergi!" tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan berbicara dengan nada panik. Kedua gadis itu malah kebingungan.

"Apa lagi! Cepat! Para tentara Nippon datang, dan hendak mencari gadis-gadis cantik"

Kedua gadis cantik itu juga sudah mendengar kebengisan para tentara jepang. Tindakan semena-mena, pembunuhan sadis bahkan perkosaan juga di lakukan oleh para penjaja Nippon maka kedua gadis itu pun segera melarikan diri dan hendak bersembunyi. Namun baru di depan pintu…

"Kyaaa…"

"Tolooong…"

Jeritan kaget dan ketakutan terdengar dari kedua gadis itu. Bagaiman tidak, tiba0-tiba saja keduanya di hadang dan di sergap oleh dua tentara Nippon. Kedunya berusaha memberontak, namun apalah daya tenaga kedua gadis desa seperti mereka di tangan tentara terlatih.

"Hentikan!" wanita paruh baya tadi datang dan hendak menolong kedua gadis yang terancam kehormatannya itu.

"Diam!"

Bukk!

Sebuah hantaman mengenai wanita paruh baya itu dan membuatnya terjatuh dan tak bergerak seketika.

Kedua gadis itu pun di seret dengan paksa dan di tempatkan dalam sebuah mobil.

Sakura dan Hinata duduk berdampingan.

Ayah Sakura adalah seorang militer. Tentu saja ayah Sakura juga mengajarkan agar Sakura tidak panik dalam menghadapi kesulitan. Atau paling tidak, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa takut.

Tapi beda dengan Hinata, ia makin ketakutan, instingnya mengatakan kalau kehormatannya sedang terancam.

Sakura mengamati gadis-gadis yang rata-rata cantik itu. Semuanya menunjukkan rasa takut. Terakhir ia menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat makin ketakutan. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura sangat kasihan pada sahabatnya.

Sakura mengamati keluar sekitar jalanan yang di lalui kendaraan yang membawa mereka. Keadaan sepi dan gelap karena melintasi hutan karet.

"Hinata. Jangan takut, kau tidak akan apa-apa" hibur Sakura.

Hinata masih tidak bergeming. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Mereka sekarang menjadi tawanan, bagaimana mungkin Sakura mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Sakura melihat ke pintu masuk mobil yang di jaga oleh dua tentara Nippon yang sedang duduk namun mengarahkan senjata ke arah para gadis. Sakura melihat ada cela. Ia menggenggam pergelangan Hinata.

"Kau harus selamat… hiyaaa" entah kekuatan dari mana. Sakura menarik bahkan melakukan dorongan terhadap Hinata.

Hinata terdorong keluar melewati penjaga. Ia terjatuh dari mobil yang tengah melaju. Ia terjatuh di semak-semak yang tumbuh liar di sekitar jalan.

"Larilah, Hinata…! Selamatkan dirimu!"

Hinata yang terjatuh dan terus bergulingan. Ia berguling di atas lahan yang miring, bahkan nyaris memiliki kemiringan seperti sebuah jurang. Beruntung bagi Hinata, ia berguling di atas semak dan rerumputan yang tumbuh liar sehingga tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Ia pun masih sempat mendengarkan teriakan Sakura.

Duk!

Hinata kehilangan kesadaran karena kepalanya membentur benda keras.

Mobil yang membawa Sakura berhenti. Terlihatlah cahaya-cahaya senter dari orang yang mencari. Penjaga yang tadi di tugaskan menjaga para tawanan di mobil yang di tempati Sakura dan Hinata, tentu saja masih sempat melihat tempat Hinata terjatuh. Keduanya pun segera melakukan pencarian. Namun melihat tempat Hinata terjatuh yang menyerupai jurang, sehingga membuat keduanya berkesimpulan kalau gadis itu tak mungkin selamat. Akhirnya semuanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Satu persatu mobil tawanan itu kembali bergerak. Kecuali mobil yang mengangkut Sakura.

Par!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"Kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti" maki salah satunya. Kesal, karena akibat perbuatan Sakura, satu ladang pelampiasan nafsu mereka, hilang.

Sakura sengaja di pisahkan oleh serdadu Nippon yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura dan yang bersamanya ketika berada di atas mobil. Keduanya nampak masih kesal akibat kehilangan gadis cantik lainnya. Dan kini, kekesalan itu akan di lampiaskan pada Sakura.

Sakura menjerit-jerit kesakitan karena di seret-seret dengan paksa. Akhirnya Sakura tiba di satu ruangan, ia dorong hingga terjatuh dan tersungkur tepat di depan sekitar lima orang perwira Jepang. Sepertinya, sebelum di bawah kesini, kedua penjaga itu sudah memberi tahukan pada kelima perwira tersebut. Ini bisa di ketahui dengan berkumpulnya kelima perwira yang bisa di katakan beda divisi.

Melihat kecantikan Sakura, kelima perwira itu nampak sekali kalau kelimanya menjilat bibir karena sangat tergiur dengan kemolekan tubuh dan kecantikan Sakura

Sementara itu, pria yang di tugaskan untuk mengawasi Sakura sebelumnya, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berharap, jika para perwira itu sudah puas, biasanya para perwira itu langsung menghabisi korbannya. Dan ia berencana, akan meminta Sakura agar ia tetap di biarkan hidup. Ia benar-benar sangat tertarik pada Sakura. Dan ia berencana akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai budak nafsu setannya.

Sakura menatap tajam pada lima perwira di depannya. Meski begitu, tak ayal, dalam hatinya di hinggapi rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Ia sadar, sekarang Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapan lima perwira Nippon. Sakura beringsut dengan rasa takut. Ia tahu ia makin terancam, baik nyawa maupun kehormatannya.

Kelima perwira yang sudah mulai tak sabaran. Langsung saja kelimanya menerkam Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menjerit-jerit mengiringi kehormatannya di renggut oleh manusia-manusia bejat.

SSS

 _Jakarta, 1 September 1945._

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sampurasun"

Pria berhelaian rambut raven, bangun dengan mata setengah terbuka. Suara ketukan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sampurasun"

Kembali salam terdengar. Jelas sekali kalau ia sangat mengenali suara yang berada di luar. Berikutnya, ia hanya menggosok kedua kelopak matanya dan merapikan rambut dengan menggunakan sela-sela jarinya.

"Sasuke…"

Sekali lagi panggilan dari luar.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan tampaklah di depan pintu rumahnya kini berdiri seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya tersenyum.

"Paman Kizashi" ceria Sasuke menyapa pria Kizashi.

"Ayo masuk paman" kembali Sasuke mengajak Kizashi dengan sopan.

"Aku bersyukur paman, suratku sudah sampai" ujar Sasuke setelah mempersilakan rekan seperjuangannya.

Setelah proklamasi kemerdekaan di kumandangkan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari salah satu stasiun kereta api. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjumpai atau bergabung kembali bersama Sutan Syahrir. Alasannya, karena Soekarno mengajak Syahrir kembali kedalam kabinet dan perencanaan penataan negara yang memang masih sangat muda itu. Dan disaat bersamaan pula Sasuke mengirimi surat pada Kizashi.

"Ah. Mencari alamatmu ini ternyata agak susah Sasuke" balas Kizashi sembari menyeruput minuman teh yang di sediakan Sasuke.

"Saya bekerja menjadi mandor di kebun karet. Ini adalah rumah yang di miliki oleh salah seorang Tuan tanah dan di serahkan kepadaku. Yah aku cukup beruntung juga. Peninggalan bekas kolonial Belanda" jawab Sasuke sembari mengambil tempat duduk diatas kursi ukiran.

Kizashi menatap seisi ruangan, "Rumah ini bisa di katakan cukup kecil untuk ukuran peninggalan Kolononial" komentar Kizashi.

Sasuke mengawali dengan tawa singkat lalu berkata, "Meski ukuranya tidak terlalu besar, tapi sebelumnya rumah ini cukup mewah untuk ukuran orang seperti kita. Aku sengaja mendekorasi ulang. Yah biar sesuai selera. Aku memang tidak suka yang mewah-mewah"

"Yah! Itulah kamu, Sasuke"

"Oh ya Paman, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan puterimu"

Begitu Sasuke menyinggung soal puterinya, kontan saja wajah Kizashi terlihat suram. Nampak kalau ia merasakan keperihan yang mendalam.

"Maaf Paman, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Aku hanya sedih saja. Saat pulang ke Bandung, Paman tidak menjumpai satu orangpun di desa. Desa itu sudah kosong. Konon, desa itu pernah di serang oleh para tentara Nippon keparat dan menculik para gadis" Kizashi terlihat memejamkan mata. Dadanya mengembang menghirup udara dalam-dalam, "Penduduknya mengungsi. Mudah-mudahan puteriku selamat" suara serak Kizashi membuat Sasuke malah terdiam.

Keduanya agak lama larut dalam keheningan. Dalam keheningan itu, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya lebih tentang puteri Kizashi. Tapi di tahan karena ia tahu, jika menyinggung lebih lagi soal puteri Kizashi, pastilah akan menambah kesedihan Kizashi. Dengan alasan itu, Sasuke lebih memilih ikut terdiam.

"Sasuke" panggilan Kizashi membuat Sasuke menngakat wajah dan menatap wajah Kizashi.

"Aku sangat yakin, Sasuke. Puteriku itu masih hidup" Kizashi menatap tajam, menunjukkan keyakinannya pada Sasuke Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibir. Kizashi memang selalu menunjukkan keyakinannya.

"Iya, Paman"

"Ehmm.. maaf paman, paman baru saja datang. Sebaiknya paman istrahat saja. Maaf. Ini cuma tempat sederhana"

Kizashi tiba-tiba saja memperdengarkan tawanya. Sasuke menautkan alis melihat tingkah Kizashi. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit sebelumnya, Kizashi sempat sedih, sekarang malah tertawa.

"Kau ini, Sasuke. Bukankah kita merdeka sebagai negara berdaulat baru beberapa hari. Mana mungkin kau menempati istana" Kizashi makin memperdengarkan tawanya.

Sasuke cuma mendengus tertawa. Kizashi memang sedikit aneh di matanya. Tapi satu hal yang ia sukai dari Kizashi karena Kizashi itu sangat gampang ceria. Termasuk seperti sekarang, karena keyakinannya kalau puterinya masih hidup, ia malah melupakan kesedihannya.

Malam itu kizashi memang berencana untuk bermalam dengan Sasuke. Sekaligus menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya ke Jakarta sekembalinya dari Bandung.

Rumah yang sebenarnya berukuran sedang, berarsitektur betawi yang di serahkan pada sasuke sekarang, sebenarnya memiliki dua kamar tidur. Konon rumah ini adalah rumah tempat seorang pembantu centeng yang bekerja pada Kompeni, sebelum para tentara Nippon datang.

Dan kini rumah itu di di miliki oleh Sasuke. Itu terjadi karena masalah balas budi atas jasa Sasuke. Konon Sasuke pernah menolong Tuan Tanah pemilik kebun karet tempat Sasuke sekarang menjadi mandor. Lokasi pekarangan dan rumah itu di serahkan atas nama Sasuke sebagai pemilik.

Sasuke tidak keberatan ketika Kizashi ingin tidur berdua dalam satu kamar. Selanjutnya ia mempersilakan Kizashi agar istrahat. Dan sekarang Sasuke dan Kizashi tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama.

"Sasuke" kembali Kizashi membuka percakapan. Mereka kini memulai obrolan santai sambil berbaring menunggu rasa kantuk.

"Sekarang kita merdeka. Lalu apa rencanamu mengisi kemerdekaan ini" Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas. Lalu ia kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Aku hanya pemuda bengal. Yang melaksanakan ibadah sekedar untuk membunuh kewajiban. Mungkin aku berencana akan kembali ke pesantren" jawab Sasuke perlahan.

"Banyak hal yang ku pelajari selama bergabung dengan PETA dan kelompok Syahrir. Dan yang pasti, kemerdekaan yang kita raih ini atas Berkat-Nya" imbuhnya masih perlahan

"Aha..ha..ha" Kizashi memperdengarkan tawa santainya, "Apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah biasa. Maklum kau masih muda. Bahkan aku sering tidak beribadah. Tapi menurutku, yang penting aku tidak mengingkari-Nya"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepala. Konon Kizashi ini memang sering belajar ilmu Tassawuf yang berkiblat pada ajaran Siti Jenar.

"Ku dengar, kalau pemerintah telah mengeluarkan maklumat tentang pengibaran bendera merah-putih. Tapi aku tidak melihat kau mengibar bendera di luar"

"Belum sempat saja" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya. Kau bilang kalau kau pernah belajar di pesantren tapi kelakuanmu bengal. Boleh ku tahu, apa saja yang kau lakukan"

"Aku memang belajar di pesantren tidaklah terlalu lama. Saat Kyai mengajar, aku lebih sering memilih tidur. Selain itu, saat siang hari, aku lebih sering membolos, lalu keluar dan menggoda nona-nona Belanda"

Kizashi tertawa begitu mendengarkan cerita singkat Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan pernah memiliki seorang kekasih nona belanda…"

"Wah! Kau bisa saja di sebut penghianat kalau begitu" potong Kizashi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke cuma memperdengarkan kekehannya sesaat.

"Dia lahir dari orang belanda yang bersimpati pada Indonesia. Bahkan ia sering berbincang-bincang dengan Kyai kami. Puterinya yang kala itu menjadi kekasihku pun juga begitu lembut dan pengertian. Ia bahkan sering memberikan bantuan obat-obatan"

Terdengarlah hembusan Sasuke terasa berat.

"Tapi kemenangan jepang di Indonesia merubah segalanya. Kekejaman yang di lakukan oleh jepang sangat beragam. Pemerkosaan, pembunuhan dan perbudakan, dan umumnya sasaran mereka adalah orang belanda maupun keturunan indo-Belanda pun tak luput dari kebengisan Jepang. Termasuk sasarannya adalah kekasihku. Demi alasan keamanannya, aku memintanya agar ia kembali kenegerinya. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah mendengarkan lagi kabarnya. Mudah-mudahan ia bahagia" imbuh Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

Usai Sasuke bercerita, keduanya kembali saling mendiamkan.

"Ku dengar, Inggris yang bagian dari Sekutu berencana akan datang dan melucuti senjata orang Jepang"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi urusan Bung Karno"

"Kurasa begitu. Yang pasti kita memang harus mengisi kemerdekaan ini dengan cara yang telah kita pilih"

Kizashi mengambil jedah sesaat.

Sasuke menoleh pada pria di sampingnya tanpa bertanya. Setelahnya ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas langit-langit.

"Apa yang ingin Paman lakukan"

"Di Bandung, aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa. Makanya aku ke sini ingin menjadi penarik delman. Sekaligus bisa kembali bersama denganmu"

"Sasuke" Panggil Kizashi karena Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Iya, Paman"

"Kau sudah ngantuk?"

"Sedikit"

"Sebelum tidur, maukah kau bercerita sedikit tentang pengalamanmu selama bergabung dengan Syahrir. Dan kudengar juga, kalau kau sempat terlibat dalam menculik dan mendesak Bung Karno agar memproklamirkan kemerdekaan"

"Bahkan sempat hampir bentrok dengan beliau" jawab Sasuke sedikit perlahan. Mungkin karena ia memang mulai mengantuk. Atau justeru ia menyesali karena pernah sedikit 'merendahkan' Sang Proklamator

Dan mulailah Sasuke bercerita tentang pengalamannya mulai saat bertemu, bergabung ataupun terlibat dalam kegiatan dengan syahrir. Sasuke hampir menceritakan semuanya, kecuali perjumpaannya dengan sosok gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Mengingat sosok gadis itu, kembali Sasuke terganggu, ia sudah merasa tak bisa lepas lagi dari membayangkan gadis itu. Karena kerinduanya itulah yang membuat Sasuke melewatkan cerita tentangnya pada Kizashi.

"Kau benar-benar mewujudkan impianmu itu. Bisa di katakan, kau juga memberikan jasa besar pada kemerdekaan Negara kita" puji Kizashi.

Namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi pujian itu lagi. Ia perlahan memejamkan matanya, mungkin karena sudah merasa ngantuk. Sang mantan komandan pada masa perang gerilya,Kizashi, melihat Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata, Kizashi pun perlahan memejamkan mata menuju mimpi indah. Menikmati masa kemerdekaan yang sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi.

SSS

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke telah bersiap-siap. Bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan sarapan. Sebuah bedil telah tersampir di balik punggungnya

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke" Sasuke hanya menoleh .

"Tidak ada, Paman. Kecuali melakukan sesuai yang biasa kami lakukan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah kekalahan pihak Jepang, rakyat dan pejuang Indonesia berupaya melucuti senjata para tentara Jepang. Maka timbullah pertempuran-pertempuran yang memakan korban di banyak daerah.

"Jadi, kemana tujuanmu sekarang…"

"Tidak jauh dari Sunda Kelapa, masih ada kantor Ken Petai. Dan disana masih ada serdadu Jepang yang masih tersisa. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kami akan melucuti senjata mereka. Atau mereka mati jika menolak"

Sasuke menatap Kizashi yang malah menatapnya. Sasuke tahu kalau Kizashi menyimpan maksud tertentu di balik tatapannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, Paman. Bukankah kau akan menjadi kusir"

"Kuda dan andongnya, mana?" sergah Kizashi.

Sasuke malah menarik nafas.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Setelah kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Syahrir. Kita tak pernah lagi berjuang bersama. Padahal, ternyata masih banyak pertempuran setelah itu"

"Paman, tidak perlu ikut. Para serdadu itu menyukai menunggang kuda. Aku akan membawa satu untuk paman. Dan kayunya, ada banyak di belakang. Rodanya juga sudah ada. Itu bekas roda pedati pemilik rumah sebelumnya" meski perlahan, namun terasa adanya ketegasan yang meminta agar Kizashi tidak membantah.

 **-MEMPERINGATI HARI PAHLAWAN-**

Sekelompok orang yang tampak di dominasi oleh anak muda masih terlihat sedang berkumpul. Berbagai raut wajah terlihat, nampak kalau di wajah mereka menunjukkan semangat, namun ada pula yang menunjukkan sedikit ketegangan. Untuk mengusir rasa tegang, mereka melakukan berbagai kegiatan.

Sebenarnya apa yang hendak di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul ini. Di lihat dari jumlah dan alat-alat yang mereka bawa berupa bedil dan senjata, maka bisa di duga, sekelompok orang inilah yang di maksudkan, sebagai salah satu kelompok pejuang yang bergerak dalam melucuti senjata Jepang yang masih tersisa.

Seperti yang sudah di ketahui, masih banyak orang-orang atau serdadu jepang yang tertinggal di Indonesia karena Indonesia masih berstatus quo, menurut pemerintah Jepang.

Dan sekelompok orang inilah yang bersama Sasuke hendak menyerang salah satu Ken Petai yang ada di pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa.

Tak jauh dari tempat para pemuda berkumpul, datanglah Sasuke dan segera berbaur dengan mereka.

"Tidak biasanya **kita'** _(1)_ datang terlambat. Kemana saja- **ki'** _(2)_ " tanya seorang pemuda dengan logat Makassar. Memang benar, pria yang bernama Shino adalah pemuda asal sulawesi. Pada masa sebelum proklamasi, ia adalah Heiho yang di datangkan dari Sulawesi sebagai bala bantuan untuk membendung kekuatan barat karena saat itu Jepang sudah terdesak.

"Maaf, aku ada tamu" sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa- **ji** (3) _._ Ku kira terjadi sesuatu sama **kita'** " balas Shino

"Dimana yang lain. Atau memang hanya segini" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati orang-orang sekitar.

"Tidak **-ji** , masih banyak yang mau datang" jawab Shino meyakinkan. Nampak kalau Sasuke begitu di hormati.

Sudah banyak yang mengenal Sasuke, kalau Sasuke terlibat dalam pendesakan Proklamasi terhadap tokoh Soekarno dan Hatta. Ada juga yang mengenal atau bahkan di antara mereka ada yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke pun pernah bergabung dengan kelompok gerakan pemuda bersama Syahrir. Bahkan ada yang juga yang sempat bergabung bersama Sasuke di bawah pimpinan Syahrir. Dan sama seperti Sasuke, beberapa di antaranya juga memilih untuk tidak bergabung lagi bersama Syahrir karena Syahrir memilih terjun kedunia politik. Karena alasan itulah, Sasuke termasuk di hormati. Belum lagi jika melihat aksinya ketika ia bertempur dalam melucuti senjata Jepang, maka makin di seganilah Sasuke.

Dan benar saja apa yang di katakan Shino. Tidak menunggu lama, datang lagi sekelompok orang. Sasuke yang sudah bisa di katakan memiliki pengalaman perang, ia bisa menilai kalau orang-orang yang hadir ini bisa di bagi dalam beberapa kelompok.

"Shino. Di tempat sasaran nanti. Aku ingin membagi dua kelompok. Kau memimpin kelompok lain dan sisanya adalah aku yang pimpin" Sasuke mulai memimpin orang-orang yang relatif pemuda itu dan mengarahkan mereka.

" **Iye'** (4) bisa **ji**. Masih sama- **ki'** yang kayak biasakah" nampak kalau Shino ini sudah beberapa kali melakukan aksi bersama Sasuke, sehingga ia nampak paham apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi mau- **ka'** (5) juga ikut di kelompok- **ta'** "

"Tidak perlu Shino. Aku lebih membutuhkanmu sebagai pelindung kami. Dan ingat, tetap jaga jarak dengan kelompok yang saya pimpin. Sementara yang lain" kali ini Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke beberapa orang. "kalian harus tetap bersiaga" selanjutnya pandangannya di arahkan kembali pada Shino.

" **Kita'-ji pale'** (6)" jawab Shino mengerti dan akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti rencana Sasuke.

SSS

Sasuke dan kelompoknya mengamati sebuah bangunan yang di yakini Ken Petai. Dan itu bisa di buktikan dengan sesekali terlihat adanya orang kuli kuning bermata sipit, keluar masuk dan tergesa-gesa karena rasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana- **mi** ini Sasuke. Langsung saja- **ki'** maju" tanya Shino yang juga sudah berjongkok dan mengawasi di samping Sasuke.

"Hn… tetap jalankan sesuai rencana. Siapkan senjata kalian. Aku dan beberapa yang memiliki kelincahan akan merangsek maju. Ingat, Shino! Keselamatan kami, tergantung kalian"

"Bisa- **ji** , hati-hati- **ki'** "

Sasuke mulai mengayunkan tangannya beberapa kali, sebagai isyarat agar orang yang di tunjuk menyertainya maju.

Dengan gaya seperti orang militer di medan, maksudnya, adanya senjata tajam di pinggang yang menjadi pendamping senjata api. Bedanya, kalau Jepang memakai Katana, militer barat dengan pisau komando dan Sasuke beserta kelompoknya menggunakan parang atau pisau. Ada berbagai macam senjata tajam yang di gunakan oleh pejuang ini, ada yang menggunakan rencong, atau **kawali** (semacam pisau berukuran kecil dengan panjang ukuran sekitar sejengkal khas asal sulawesi selatan. Biasanya berguna untuk menikam), bahkan ada pula yang membawa keris

Sasuke berlari mendahului.

Dor! dor!

Sebenarnya tidak ada sasaran Sasuke. Ia sengaja berbuat demikian untuk mengejutkan orang Jepang.

Sementara di dalam gedung, jepang yang masih sempat kalang kabut, namun masih berhasil membalas tembakan Sasuke.

Inilah yang di harap Sasuke, dengan demikian, para serdadu Nippon itu muncul. Dan ini akan memudahkan dirinya dan yang lain untuk menembak sasaran orang Jepang.

Seperti biasa Sasuke sebagai pengambil alih. Berlari dan menampakkan diri, sehingga ia menjadi sasaran lawan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar sambil melompat kesana kemari menggunakan kelincahannya. Sementara rekannya yang lain, memudahkan menembak lawan yang sudah teralihkan perhatiannya.

Dor! dor!

Sasuke berhasil mencapai pintu masuk.

Brak!

Pintu yang tertutup rapat itu di dobrak dengan paksa oleh Sasuke dan beberapa rekannya.

Melihat Sasuke sudah mencapai pintu masuk, Shino pun makin gencar menembak kearah kantor Ken Petai. Bahkan memerintahkan anggota kelompoknya agar menyusul Sasuke.

Jepang yang memang sudah sangat terpukul dengan kekalahan dan kehancuran negara akibat di jatuhi bom atom. Sedikit tidak berdaya. Meski masih ada mereka melakukan perlawanan, meraup sisa-sisa harga diri. Namun sayangnya, serangan mendadak Sasuke dan kelompoknya, membuat para tentara Jepang semakin tak berdaya meski sudah melawan.

Dan benarlah apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke pada Kizashi. Yang melawan benar-benar di bunuh tanpa ampun. Bahkan hanya memperlihatkan gelagat tak ingin menyerah pun langsung di babat oleh para pejuang itu.

Sebelum kembali, Sasuke masih sempat mengunjungi beberapa lokasi di sekitar Sunda Kelapa. Pelabuhan yang di bangun sejak Zaman Kompeni ini, nampak legang. Sejak proklamasi serta aksi melucuti senjata Jepang, aktivitas nelayan yang sudah mulai bangkit. Kini para nelayan itu pun juga sudah mulai melaut. Sasuke masih menyusuri daerah sekitar itu sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Sesekali ia memperdengarkan nafas panjang, seakan lega. Para serdadu sudah mulai tak berkutik, keadaan sekarang terbalik, kini para serdadu yang belum di pulangkan bahkan bisa di katakan masih banyak, malah tidak berkutik.

Setelah puas menatap pantai, barulah Sasuke berniat meninggalkan pantai dan pulang. Tak lupa sesuai janji Sasuke pada Kizashi, sekitar dua ekor kuda di bawah Sasuke sebagai rampasan perang dari orang-orang Jepang

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

NOTE

1- sudah umum di seluruh sulawesi selatan, beberapa daerah di sulawesi tenggara dan sulawesi barat, **_kita'_** (intonasinya di tekan di akhir) adalah kata yang di pakai mengganti kata kamu atau anda, sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada lawan bicara. Bedakan dengan kata **_kita._**

2- akhiran, yang berarti sama dengan kata **_kita'_**

3- **_-Ji, -mi_** akhiran yang maknanya hampir sama dengan _–lah_ tapi kadang juga bisa di artikan saja.

4- Artinya **iya** , jawaban yang juga di maksudkan sebagai penghormatan.

5- Akhiran yang berarti saya. (Mau-ka' artinya saya mau)

6- Maknanya bisa di artikan **'baiklah'** untuk sopannya, sedikit di bawah, bisa juga di artikan **'terserah'**. **Pale'** adalah kata bantu, namun bisa saja berarti sama dengan _–lah_ , ataupun 'juga'


	2. Rasa Ini

**Rasa Ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bekasi, Juni 1945_

Sakura menangis meratapi nasibnya. Seperti itulah Sakura, setelah dipaksa melayani kebiadapan para serdadu Nippon. Karena kecantikannyalah ia masih bisa di biarkan hidup. Tapi Sakura sebenarnya lebih berharap, ia langsung saja di bunuh sama seperti gadis malang lainnya setelah di perdaya.

Bercucuran air matanya. Ia seakan-akan berpijak di atas dunia yang tidak dikenalnya lagi. Hampa, kosong, serba kabur seperti di dalam mimpi.

Tak ada lagi orang, kepada siapa ia hendak memperlihatkan sesalnya yang begitu berat menekan jiwanya selama itu.

"Sakura" panggilan seorang gadis beriris aqua marine, berambut pirang. Namanya Ino, ia adalah gadis keturunan Belanda, sama seperti Sakura, karena ia juga di pandang cantik, sehingga ia masih hidup. Padahal, para nona-nona belanda lainnya, banyak yang berakhir di ujung katana para serdadu Nippon.

"Sakura" Ino memanggil lagi. Sakura hanya menoleh.

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk lari. Para manusia biadab itu, sedang rapat. Pergilah! Aku akan menunjukkan jalan"

"Tapi bagaimana dengannmu" suara Sakura masih serak.

Ino mengangguk menunjukkan kalau ia juga akan melarikan diri. Keduanya pun mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Berhenti!" Sakura dan Ino yang sedang mengendap-endap disamping pagar, di kagetkan oleh suara bentakan. Keduanya menoleh seketika, orang yang membentak itu ternyata adalah penjaga.

Keduanya yang sudah berada di jalan keluar, sontak saja melarikan diri. Sementara penjaga, karena merasa yakin bisa menangkap yang kabur. Maka ia pun mengejar sendirian.

"Aduh!" Ino terantuk dan terjatuh.

"Ino" panggil Sakura berbalik dan hendak menolong Ino.

"Jangan Sakura. Larilah, selamatkan dirimu"

"Tapi…" Sakura menolak, ia tak ingin bebas sendirian tanpa sahabat yang selalu bersama dan selalu secara bergantian saling menghibur.

"Abaikan aku. Pergilah. Ingat! Kau masih mempunyai ayah. Ia pasti menunggumu" Ino mengingatkan Sakura. Ino pun terpaksa mengatasnamakan ayah Sakura, agar Sakura bisa meyakinkan diri mau pergi.

"AKan sia-sia jika kita berdua tertangkap. Lari!"

Sakura dengan berat hati memutar tubuh. Hatinya teriris meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Selamatkan dirimu, saudaraku" gumam Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu nasib yang akan menimpanya jika kembali tertangkap. Tapi ia bahagia, sahabatnya bisa selamat.

"Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu" Ino berteriak lagi. Entah di dengarkan Sakura atau tidak.

Sakura tanpa mengenal rasa lelah, ia terus berlari. Ia bahkan sudah bingung sejauh mana ia berlari. Yang pasti, selama kakinya masih bisa melangkah untuk berlari, maka ia lakukan.

Langkahnya kini malah ia seret-seret. Meski kelelahan, nampak keteguhan Sakura yang masih ingin berlari masih terasa. Kelamaan berlari memaksa Sakura kehabisan nafas. Dan pada berikutnya, ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura bangun dengan tubuhnya yang terasa terguncang-guncang. Ternyata ia sudah di tolong oleh seseorang. Dan kini ia berada di dalam mobil.

"Di mana aku" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau sudah aman. Kau akan kami bawa ke tempat yang tepat" suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar. Sakura belum bisa memastikan rupa orang yang berbicara padanya karena ia masih setengah sadar.

 _September 1945_

Usai menjadi pembawa bendera dalam baki ketika proklamasi di akan di kumandangkan. Sakura tidak larut dalam euforia kemerdekaan. Ia langsung meninggalkan halaman rumah sang proklamator. Kemerdekaan memberinya harapan baru. Ia teringat akan sahabatnya, dengan modal pengakuan kedaulatan Indonesia, ia akan meminta agar sahabatnya itu segera di bebaskan.

Sayangnya, ternyata kurang lebih tiga minggu sebelumnya, karena suasana mulai tidak kondusif, tekanan terhadap kekalahan militer jepang di berbagai pertempuran di tambah dengan kabar jatuhnya bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Memaksa para militer jepang di indonesia berpindah kantor.

Sakura akhirnya berhasil mengetahui kemana kantor Kenpetai , tempat ia dan sahabatnya di jadikan bahan hinaan oleh serdadu Nippon di pindahkan. Dan ia masih menyimpan asa, sahabatnya, Ino, di bawa serta oleh perwira jepang.

Sakura berlari menuju kantor Ken Petai. Selenting kabar kalau kantor yang sudah berpindah markas itu di serang oleh orang-orang pribumi yang bangkit semangatnya setelah proklamasi kemerdekaan. Orang pribumi juga makin geram mengingat perlakuan serdadu jepang sebelum proklamasi di kumandangkan. Dengan modal itu, Sakura juga berani untuk ikut menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang ia yakini di bawah serta oleh Jepang yang berpindah markas.

"Tidak! Ino…" jerit Sakura histeris. Bagaimana tidak, di depannya, sebuah kepala di pancang di salah satu halaman belakang. Kepala yang sudah tanpa badan itu sudah mulai mengering. Sakura nyaris pingsan, kepala itu adalah kepala sahabatnya.

Sempoyongan Sakura meninggalkan kantor Ken Peitai. Matanya kabur terpancang dalam muka yang pucat. Selopnya terseret-seret di atas tanah gedung yang seram itu. Tangan kirinya berpegang lemah menopang pada dinding atau pada apa saja yang ia bisa jadikan pegangan agar tetap bisa berdiri

Perempuan itu amat lemah dan lesu nampaknya, seolah-olah hanya seonggok daging layaknya yang diseret-seret di atas lantai.

Serdadu-serdadu dan opsir-opsir Kenpei Jepang berkerumun-kerumun di gang-gang dan di ruangan-ruangan yang akan di lalui. Semuanya kelihatannya sangat lesu juga. Serupa onggokan-onggokan daging juga yang tak berdaya apa-apa pula. Ada juga yang masih tertawa-tawa, tapi kecut dan terlihat dipaksakan, seakan-akan tidak mau dipandang sebagai onggokan daging yang tak berdaya. Akan tetapi terdengar tertawanya itu dibikin-bikin.

Dua minggu yang lalu mereka itu masih merasa dirinya singa yang suka makan daging. Kini telah menjadi daging yang hendak dimakan singa.

Belum seminggu yang lalu pemerintahnya telah menyerah kalah kepada kekuatan kaum Sekutu dan Rusia.

Mereka telah hancur kekuasaannya oleh tentara Sekutu dan Rusia. Di susul dengan proklamasi dan pengakuan kedaulatan yang di lakukan Indonesia, membuat bangsa mata sipit ini makin tak berdaya di negeri yang bukan negerinya.

Sejak saat itu pula, gerakan melucuti senjata pun banyak di lakukan di daerah yang membuat mereka semakin pesakitan. Pertempuran, kelelahan dan rasa terpukul atas kekalahan jepang membuat mereka semakin terpuruk. Dan yang lebih parah lagi bagi mereka, di antara para pejuang yang hendak melucuti senjata itu, seakan membawa dendam pula. Sehingga ada para pejuang yang melakukan pembantaian. Melawan sedikit saja, mereka benar-benar akan di cincang. Sekan menunjukkan pada serdadu Jepang, bahwa inilah balasan atas kekejaman mereka selama tiga tahun di Indonesia

Tapi kini, di hadapan Sakura, mereka juga pesakitan, yang bahkan tak lebih hebat dari dirinya. Ya, _sic transit glofia mundi_ _._ Di dunia tiada yang tetap, tiada yang kekal, tiada yang abadi. Setelah kemenangan jepang di tahun 1942 sampai medio 1944, mereka menjadi angkuh. Bahkan dengan sombongnya mereka mengumandangkan gerakan 3A. dan sekarang keangkuhan mereka sudah seperti tulisan di atas pasir yang di sapuh oleh ombak. Lenyap.

Hidung terbenam dalam saputangannya yang basah..

Selop Sakura terseret-seret terus di atas lantai. Ia kini di apit oleh tiga orang berbadan jangkung berambut pirang, tidak berkata apa-apa.

Satu jam yang lalu,...tidak! Bahkan lima menit yang lalu masih ada api harapan bernyala dalam hati Sakura, sekalipun hanya berkedip-kedip kecil seperti lilin tengah malam yang sedang tercekik lambat-lambat oleh gelita. Ia masih berharap, Ino, Sahabat keturunan belandanya masih hidup. Sahabat, rekan senasib. Inolah yang selama ini memberinya kekuatan. Inolah yang sellalu menghiburnya jika ia merasakan sakit akibat penghinaan orang-orang Jepang.

Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan, sahabatnya itu, tewas dengan cara mengenaskan akibat kebiadaban serdadu Jepang. Ia tewas setelah di perdaya rame-rame, dan setelah puas, ia di penggal dan kepalanya di pancang, sebagai contoh bagi para pembangkang Jepang.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

Tempat tinggal Sasuke memang berada tidak jauh dari perkebunan karet, ini di karenakan ia bekerja sebagai mandor di sana.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke, setiap pagi-pagi sekali, ia harus berangkat ke perkebunan. Namun kali ini, karena lain dan satu hal ia harus masuk siang hari.

Sasuke menautkan alis, ia mendengar suara tawa keras. Bukan suara tawanya yang membuat ia penasaran. Tapi suara bentakan seperti penolakan dari seorang wanita di sela-sela derai tawa.

Sasuke berbelok arah menuju sumber suara tawa tadi.

Mata Sasuke membulat, ia malah makin menggeram. Di saat sekarang, di mana-mana Negara yang baru berdaulat dan sedang membangun, malah terdapat lagi orang-orang berkelakuan kasar dan seperti memanfaatkan keadaan yang masih pelik seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak jauh di depannya, seorang gadis di tarik-tarik dengan paksa. Dan yang membuat Sasuke terkesima. Gadis canti bersurai merah muda, gadis yang selama ini telah mengganggu hari-harinya.

"Lepaskan! Kurang ajar" teriak gadis itu.

"Hey.. ayolah… bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukan ini… kami juga ingin mencici…"

Phwak!

Belum selesai ucapan pria itu, sebuah tamparan keras telah mendarat di pipinya. Gadis itu menatap tajam pada pria yang baru saja di tamparnya.

"Kurang ajar!" geram pria itu. Ia sudah mulai mengangkat tangannya hendak membalas menampar.

"Jadi kalian adalah mucikari-mucikari rendah. Kalian ini menjilat pada siapa lagi" sebelum tamparan itu melayang dan mendarat di pipi Sakura, suara seorang pria dengan tenang menyela, sehingga tamparan itu tidak jadi mendarat.

Sontak orang-orang itu menoleh. Ternyata suara tadi adalah milik Sasuke.

Mata gadis cantik itu membulat. Pria yang pernah di jumpai itu, ternyata kembali berjumpa di sini.

Sasuke mendengus dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Tidak ku sangka. Ternyata perusak bangsa bukanlah para bangsa asing itu. Melainkan orang kita sendiri. Sungguh ironi memang" suara Sasuke mendesah.

"Jadi kau ingin jadi pahlawan" jawab salah seorang di antaranya sengit. Wajahnya kasar dengan wajah yang di hiasi cambang lebat. Ia juga tak kalah sengit dalam menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalau menjadi pahlawan adalah menendang anjing buduk seperti kalian, maka tentu saja aku ingin"

"Kurang ajar!" pria yang di samping pria bercambang sangat kesal pada hinaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia langsung bergerak mendahului si cambang dan menyerang Saske.

Wutt!

Pukulan tiba-tiba yang mengarah ke pelipis Sasuke, tidak lantas membuat Sasuke panik. Ia hanya memiringkan tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga pukulan pria berkumis jarang-jaran itu lewat. Tidak hanya itu, di saat bersamaan menarik kepalanya ke belakang, kakinya juga melayang ke perut lawan.

Duk!

"Ukh!"

Suara keluhan dari pria berkumis jarang-jarang. Tubuhnya malah membungkuk.

Sementara Sasuke, begitu berhasil mendaratkan tendangan kaki kanannya. Ia kembali menarik kakinya ke belakang dan menjejak.

Tapi aksi Sasuke tidak cukup sampai di situ. Ia memutar tubuh sambil melayangkan tendangannya tepat mengenai pipi si kumis jarang-jarang.

Buak!

Tubuh lawan Sasuke kali ini berputar dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab.

Melihat rekannya sudah di jatuhkan dalam tempo yang begitu singkat, malah tida membuat si cambang belajar. Ia malah menerjang Sasuke, melompat sambil melayangkan pukulannya.

Sasuke memutar tubuh sedikit. Tidak hanya begitu. Tangan kirinya bergerak sangat cepat dan langsung menangkap sikut si cambang. Dan secara bersamaan pula. Lututnya di angkat, dan…

Buk!

"Ukh" si cambang juga mengeluh sama seperti rekannya.

Kali ini Sasuke berniat memberi pelajaran lebih pada si cambang, yang tidak mau belajar dari rekannya.

Duk! Dess! Duk!

Kaki kanan Sasuke menendang kedua paha bagian dalam si cambang secara beruntun dan bergantian. Hal inilah yang membuat lawan Sasuke tersebut berlutut. Namun Sasuke belum melepaskan pegangannya, Sasuke membetot lawannya sambil memutar tubuh. Dan saat itulah, Sasuke kembali melayangkan tendangan kerasnya mengenai punggung lawan.

Thoom!

Suara hantaman membuat lawan Sasuke juga kali ini tersungkur sama sepeerti lawan yang pertama.

Kedua pria kasar itu langsung ciut seketika. Mereka nampaknya sudah jera dan menunjukkan kalau mereka tidak ingin melawan.

"Ampuni kami!" teriak si kumis jarang. Ia masih merasakan sakit di punggung akibat hantaman Sasuke. Ia pun mennujukkan wajah meminta di ampuni.

"Pergi!" bentak Sasuke menunjukkan wajah yang begitu marah. Matanya menatap tajam pada pria yang sudah di jatuhkan.

Melihat amarah Sasuke, kedua pria itu bangkit. Dengan susah payah keduanya berdiri. Mereka sudah menunjukkkan tidak ingin melakukan perlawanan lagi.

Buak!

"Aduh!"

Sasuke yang masih kesal masih sempat melayangkan tendangan keras pada salah satunya. Tentu saja ia yang baru saja berdiri, kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mencium tanah.

Si cambang yang di tendang Sasuke, dengan cepat bangkit. Tidak di pedulikan rasa sakit akibat tendangan Sasuke barusan. Ia malah melanjutkan larinya dengan keadaan tertatih-tatih.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir sambil memandang kepergian kedua pria berwajah kasar itu. Selanjutnya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Beradu tatap dengan Sakura, malah menimbulkan sesuatu yang beda. Iris mata emerald dan tatapan mata yang teduh dari gadis itu, memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Te… terima kasih, Kang!" Sakura sontak menunjukkan wajahnya. Tatapan mata bak mata elang yang menunjukkan keteguhan itu, mengalahkan Sakura. Selain itu, tatapan mata itu seperti menembus jantungnya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak. Dan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kang?" Sasuke menautkan alis mengulang sapaan dari gadis cantik yang menunduk malu-malu di depannya. "Kau dari tanah Pasundan?"

"I… iya, Kang" Sakura masih dengan suara terbata-bata, begitu juga dengan kepala yang masih di tundukkan.

Kepala yang tertunduk itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang tampak di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Sasuke makin tersenyum, ia sangat terkesan dengan gadis yang tampak sopan di depannya ini.

"Gadis-gadis dari tanah Pasundan memang rata-rata cantik" Sasuke malah menggoda gadis di depannya dengan senyum di kulum.

"Eh!" makin meronalah Sakura mengetahui kalau pria di depannya itu menggodanya.

"Oh ya. Namaku Sasuke" Sasuke tak ingin menggoda gadis di depannya itu lama-lama. Meski ia ingin.

"Sa… Sakura" jawab Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

Dan kali ini bukan hanya jantung Sakura yang berdebar. Tapi tangannya juga sedikit gemetar.

"Ah!" mulut Sasuke terbuka, tangan gadis itu begitu halus. Bahkan sampai memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa Sasuke, karena gadis itu terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya perlahan, padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama menggenggam tagan mulus yang di hiasi jemari lentik itu.

"Uhm… mari, kuantar pulang" Sasuke menawarkan jasa. Karena ia taka tahu harus memulai dari mana. Selain itu, ada sedikit rasa masih ingin bersama gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu, Kang Sasu. Rumahku tidak jauh. Tadi hanya ingin pulang tapi di cegat oleh orang jahat itu"

Nampak kalau Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Bisa saja mereka atau mungkin rekan mereka datang lagi. Mereka nampak tertarik padamu"

Sakura diam sesaat dan nampak mempertimbangkan.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Terima kasih, Kang"

Betapa senang Sasuke. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memiliki waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan gadis itu.

"Silakan" Sasuke mempersilakan Sasuke agar Sakura melangkah duluan.

Selama dalam perjalanan. Meski suasana agak kikuk, keduanya tetap berusaha mengobrol dengan santai. Meski hati dalam, siapa yang tahu.

"Sudah sampai, Kang. Ini rumahku"

Sasuke menatap rumah yang tergolong sederhana. Meski ia tidak sering lewat di sekitar sini. Namun ia sudah beberapa kali lewat, tapi ia tak pernah menjumpai gadis itu jika lewat. Entahlah! Pikir Sasuke, toh mungkin gadis ini juga memiliki pekerjaan.

"Terima kasih, Kang"

"Oh… iya… sama-sama"

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

 **Jakarta,** **15 September 1945**

Sunda Kelapa yang biasanya selalu ramai dengan kesibukan, kini nampak sunyi. Para pedagang telah menutup kedainya sejak siang tadi. Sementara pedagang lain yang tinggal pun, sudah berkemas pula hendak pulang. Jalan-jalan terlihat lengang dan sunyi. Kalaupun ada yang lewat, hanya satu atau dua orang saja. Itu pun terlihat tergesa-gesa, seakan-akan dibayangi hantu. Menjelang senja, penduduk telah menutup pintu dan Jendela rapat-rapat, lalu menyuruh anak dan istrinya agar lekas-lekas masuk rumah. Padahal malam belum lagi datang. Namun sebuah desa di dekat Sunda Kelapa sudah seperti sebuah pekuburan, sunyi dan mencekam. Rasanya seperti desa mati! Kesunyian yang mencekam itu tiba-tiba saja dipecahkan oleh Jeep. Suaranya seolah-olah bergema ke seluruh penjuru. Bukan hanya itu. Suara sepatu boot prajurit pun tak mau ketinggalan. Langkah si pemakai seolah-olah sengaja di hentakkan agar ikut mengimbangi suara Jeep.

Keadaan ini malah memancing para penduduk untuk keluar dan melihat-lihat, ada apa gerangan. Namun semua seperti terpaku begitu saja di pinggir jalan, bahkan ada yang tegang dan nampak ketakutan. Bahkan sampai menahan napas, ketika rombongan tersebut lewat di depan mereka. Seakan-akan takut suara napasnya terdengar rombongan itu. Rombongan yang berjalan berjumlah ratusan orang itu, rata-rata bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dengan hidung mancung dengan kepala yang di hiasi rambut pirang.

Bagaimana penduduk tidak tegang, mereka adalah orang-orang asing. Trauma atas penjajahan, jelas masih berbekas dalam sanubari semua orang. Dalam hati, semua bertanya-tanya, apakah orang-orang asing ini akan kembali menduduki bumi pertiwi?

Diantara penduduk yang tegang itu, berdiri seorang pria tampan sedang menatap tajam pada seradu-serdadu barat itu.

"Perhatian!" tampak di mobil Jeep terdepan seorang pria berdiri meminta perhatian.

"Perkenalkan Kami adalah gabungan dari tentara inggeris dan Belanda"

Makin teganglah orang-orang yang berdiri dan berkerumun di sekitar jalanan itu. Nama Belanda makin meyakinkan hati penduduk bahwa Belanda akan kembali menduduki negara Indonesia.

"Kami datang kesini, karena tugas. Kami atas nama Sekutu yang bergabung dalam AFNEI atau Allied Forces Netherlands East Indies, datang kesini ingin membebaskan orang-orang kami yang di tawan oleh orang-orang Nippon. Melucuti senjata mereka dan memulangkan ke negeri mereka" ujar pria yang kini mulai berdiri. Di samping pria itu nampak seorang lagi, ia menunjukkan wibawanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Dilihat dari bahasa indonesianya yang fasih, dia adalah translator dan juru bicara.

Sasuke menautkan alis menatap para serdadu barat itu. Ia yakin, pasti akan ada lagi maksud di balik kedatangan pihak asing itu. Ia yakin para bangsa asing itu, tidak hanya datang untuk melucuti senjata dan membebaskan tawanan Jepang.

Sementara itu, sang juru bicara tadi, masih terus berbicara tentang tujuan kedatangan AFNEI. Dan masih banyak lagi maksud-maksud 'baik' di ucapkan oleh sang juru bicara.

SSS

Sejak pertemuan keduanya dengan Sakura, membuat Sasuke makin uring-uringan. Hari-harinya makin terganggu. Dan ia tahu kalau ia memang telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Jatuh hati yang tak terbendung lagi. Maka Sasuke memutuskan. Jika ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia akan menjumpai gadis itu.

Tidak peduli, jika ia di tertawakan, karena ia mengutarakan perasaannya, pada hal, mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Itu pun pertemuan singkat.

Setiap kali ia berangkat atau pulang kerja, ia sengaja lewat di depan rumah tempat di mana ia pernah mengantar Sakura, berharap ia menjumpai gadis itu. Padahal, jalur itu membuat jarak ke kebun karet tempat Sasuke bekerja menjadi jauh, namun Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Dan yang membuat bingung,setiap kali lewat, sosok pujaannya itu tidak ada.

Tapi satu lagi yang muncul di benak Sasuke, bagaimana jika gadis itu sudah ada yang memiliki. Sasuke menggeleng keras, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan maksud hatinya. Dan andai Sakura sudah ada yang memiliki, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Dan Sasuke sudah siap menanggung rasa kecewa.

Sasuke menautkan alis, saat ia juga sudah memberanikan diri mendatangi rumah, diamana ia pernah mengantar Sakura.

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak memiliki anak gadis, apa lagi yang bernama Sakura. Bahkan mendengar namanya pun baru kali ini" begitulah ucapan sang pemilik rumah.

Sasuke melangkah dengan gontai, ternyata gadis itu, tidak tinggal di rumah itu. Sasuke merasa di bohongi. Namun hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke makin penasaran, kenapa gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu berbohong.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

Berbagai alasan Sasuke kemukakan pada Tuan Tanah agar mendapat Izin tidak masuk kerja. Ini di lakukan Sasuke karena ia benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang sudah tak tertahankan pada Sakura. Ia meminta izin dengan berbagai alasan, karena sebenarnya ia mencari Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura tidaklah berada jauh di sekitar itu. Namun meski begitu, kemana hendak ia mencari. Tempatnya itu tidaklah seluas pekarangan rumah, mudah menemukan orang yang di cari.

Sasuke masih menunduk lesuh sambil berjalan. Ia sudah kelelahan, sudah beberapa hari ia mencari gadis pujaannya namun tiada hasil.

Bruk!

"Aduh" suara seorang gadis mengeluh. Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit pikiran kosong. Sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf!" mata Sasuke membulat. Wanita yang ia tabrak dan kini sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura"

"Kang Sasuke"

Keduanya malah tidak bergeming. Sasuke menatap sekeliling, ia menautkan alis. Ini adalah daerah pecinaan. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke heran, ia bertabrakan dengan Sakura tepat di depan gerbang rumah bordil.

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kenapa kau berbohong tentang tempatmu" ujar Sasuke beralih pada Sakura.

"Sakura. Kau masih disini" sebelum Sakura menjawab suara seorang wanita menyela. Sasuke pun menoleh. Wanita dengan rambut yang di gelung keatas dan bercepol.

"Sakura pelanggan sudah menunggumu"

"Pelanggan" desis Sasuke. Sedetik berikut ia menatap Sakura. Ada rasa seperti teriris. Jadi ternyata Sakura adalah wanita penjaja kenikmatan.

"Maaf tuan. Kalau tuan menginginkan Sakura. Tuan harus bersabar setelah melayani tamunya" berikut wanita bercepol itu menatap Sakura, "Cepatlah berangkat melayani komandan. Atau kau tahu akibatnya"

"I..iya… Nyonya Tenten" Sakura menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan sendu penuh luka. Kali ini perasaan Sasuke malah berganti kasihan.

"Tunggu Sakura"

"Maaf. Tuan harus bersabar. Sudah ada yang terlebih dahulu memesannya"

Hati Sasuke makin teriris. Segitu hinanyakah gadis pujaannya ini. Ia sudah menjadi laksana barang yang dengan mudah di pindah tangankan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya meminta waktu sedikit. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Tenten menatap pada Sasuke. "Baiklah. tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, ia harus bekerja" berikut tenten menatap pada Sakura, "Ingat, Sakura!" terdengar seperti nada mengancam.

Sasuke mengangguk. Melihat anggukan Sasuke, Tenten bergegas meninggalkan keduanya yang masih berdiri mematung.

Keduanya kembali saling tatap.

"Sakura.. kau.." suara Sasuke tertahan.

"Iya Kang!" suara Sakura meninggi. "Aku memang pelacur! Puas!"

Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi!" Sakura sedikit membentak. Sasuke tahu di balik nadanya, Sakura begitu sakit bahkan hanya menyebut dirinya sebagai pelacur.

"Sakura" langkah Sasuke terhenti, "Sudah beberapa hari aku mencarimu"

"Untuk apa?" nada Sakura malah menurun bahkan terdengar serak. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke serasa akan lepas. Sakura menangis.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Siapa pun kau"

Ucapan yang di rasa Sakura begitu tulus itu seperti makin menghempaskan perasaan Sakura. Rasa yang membuat ia makin rendah diri, karena ia merasa tidak pantas untuk seorang Sasuke.

"Maaf Kang. aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan derai air mata. Ia sangat bahagia. Masih ada yang memiliki ketulusan seperti Sasuke. Selama ini para pria memandangnya sebagai mainan atas nafsu mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Tapi disisi lain, Sakura makin merasa tidak pantas untuk pria, yang tidak ia bisa nafikkan kalau ia juga telah tertarik atau jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam di tempat menatap Sakura yang tengah berlari. 'Tidak bisa' adalah kata penolakan.

Sasuke membantah kata 'Tidak bisa' adalah penolakan dari Sakura. Seharusnya Sakura berkata 'Tidak mau' kan?

Rumah bordil? Ia menatap rumah bordil yang di pimpin oleh Nyonya yang di panggil Tenten. Sekelumit pertanyaan di benak Sasuke. Wanita mana yang mau menyerahkan diri bekerja menjadi pelacur kalau bukan karena terpaksa. Sasuke seakan terdorong oleh keinginannya, ia tahu Sakura terpaksa. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura. Tapi dengan cara apa? Apakah ia langsung saja masuk dan meminta Sakura.

Sasuke kembali melangkah penuh kecewa. Apakah ia harus menyerah karena Sakura adalah pelacur? Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeleng keras, ia mencintai gadis itu, siapapun dia.

Sekarang yang menjadi keinginan Sasuke adalah membawa Sakura dari rumah terkutuk itu. Apapun caranya.

SSS

Rumah mewah itu masih ramai dengan tawa membahana.

Sakura melangkah nampak ragu-ragu. Perjumpaannya kembali dengan Sasuke malah mengganggu pikirannya juga. Belum lagi kata cinta Sasuke.

"Wow! You look so beautiful. Siapa kamu punya nama" tanya seorang pria barat, matanya seperti menjilati sekujur tubuh Sakura. Bahasa indonesianya pun terbata-bata.

"Nama saya Sakura, Tuan!"

"Nama yang indah, like you"

"Nama saya Steven" suara seseorang datang menyelah. Jelas sekali kalau orang ini sudah lama tinggal di indonesia. Karena ia memiliki bahasa Indonesia yang cukup fasih. Atau ia memang telah mempelajari bahasa indonesia sebelum ke indonesia.

"Saya, David. Saya juru bicara sekaligus translator" pria sekitar 50 tahun itu ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan yang itu Daniel. Dia juara tinju. Dia siap-siap menuju kejuaraan tinju dunia. Sudah banyak tawaran dari promotor" Pria yang kelihatan masih muda yang di panggil Daniel itu cuma tersenyum.

Daniel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju Sakura. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menciuminya. Sakura tentu saja merasa risih dengan perlakuan pria itu. Namun ia pun tidak bisa menolak.

"Come on, Follow me" pria bernama Daniel itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamar.

Yang lain cuma cengo dengan perbuatan daniel.

Daniel dan Sakura keluar dari kamar. Sakura kini tampil rapi, beda dengan Daniel, ia muncul dalam keadaan masih bertelanjang dada.

"Oh my God. Her services… wooo… really satisfying. I never found the girl like her" ujar daniel sumringah sambil merangkul Sakura. Di wajahnya nampak kepuasan atas pelayanan Sakura.

Sakura hanya berusaha memberikan senyum manis pada para pria asing yang sepertinya menunggu giliran. Memikirkan itu, hati Sakura menjerit.

"Hey cuttie, would you mind to service to me next time?" ujar Daniel lagi.

"Wait" suara steven menyela, "Now, my turn"

"Don't" Daniel mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Steven agar tetap di tempat.

"Hey, Girl, please go home" imbuh sdaniel dan meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menciumnya.

Sakura malah kebingungan dengan ucapan Daniel. Ia menatap pada David yang mengaku sebagai translator.

"Dia ingin kau melayaninya lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia ingin kau pulang" wajah Sakura terlihat lega. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Bahkan tak mau berlama-lama lagi, ia segera meninggalkan pria asing itu.

"Wait a moment, Sakura" Sakura berhenti saat Daniel memanggil namanya.

Daniel menarik kepala Sakura langsung saja melumat bibir mungil milik Sakura. Agak lama, sehingga Sakura seperti sudah kehabisan nafas.

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah, ia sangat malu, karena tiba-tiba saja ia di ciumi di depan orang lain.

Merasa tidak ada lagi, Sakura pergi meninggalkan pria asing itu dengan langkah cepat.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Segini dulu sob! Sampai ketemu besok, Insya Allah di jam yang sama.


	3. Masih Mencintaimu

Masih mencintaimu

…

…

…

"Kau tidak bekerja lagi di kebun karet" Kizashi yang bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaannya bertanya pada Sasuke. Memang sudah beberapa hari, Sasuke yang sebagai mandor di perkebunan karet yang kini di ambil alih oleh pemerintah, tidak lagi masuk kerja.

"Uh… euhmm… tidak paman… aku…" Sasuke kebingungan mencari alasan. Bukannya ia tidak bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja, pertemuan keduanya dengan Sakura, membuat ia makin terasa terganggu. Sasuke tidak menafikkan kalau ia mulait tertarik bahkan merindukan gadis itu. Semua perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, sehingga konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan pun terganggu.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat, Sasuke" pamit Kizashi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Setiap kali Kizashi tidak ada, Sasuke menuju tempat di mana ia pernah menolong Sakura, berharap ia menjumpai gadis itu.

Selain itu, sasuke juga penasaran, karena ia telah di bohongi. Sasuke yang pernah mengantar Sakura ke tempat yang menurut Sakura adalah tempat tinggalnya, ternyata bukan.

Sasuke penasaran, kenapa gadis itu berbohong tentang alamatnya. Sasuke yakin, kalau Sakura tidak ada maksud untuk menipunya.

Dan ada lagi satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Ketika bertatap mata dengan Sakura, ia melihat adanya raut tekanan tergambar di wajah Sakura. Dan hal inlah yang makin membangkitkan rasa kasih dan iba, ia tidak hanya mencintai gadis itu, tapi menyelamatkan juga. Karena Sasuke yakin, itu bukanlah keinginan Sakura.

SSS

Suara derai tawa terdengar berasal dari dua orang beda gender. Tampaklahsorang gadis surai merah mudah mengayutkan tangannya pada sorang pria jangkung berambut pirang di hiasi dengan hidung mancung.

"Sakura. Saya mau kamu menemani saya berkeliling dengan itu" ujar pria yang masih kelihatan muda. Dialah steven, yang kali ini mendapat giliran mengencani Sakura. Steven berujar, meski bahasa indonesianya terbata-bata, sambil menunjuk ke sebuah delman yang sepertinya sedang istrahat.

"Hey, kamu harus bawa kita berkeliling OK" ujar Steven pada sang kusir.

Kusir delman yang ternyata Kizashi menoleh. Disaat itu pula matanya terbelalak. Bukan karena pria asing itu. Tapi gadis yang di peluknya.

"Abah" suara Sakura tidak terdengar. Ia sangat kaget. Wajahnya memucat, ia begitu malu untuk bertemu tatap dengan sang ayah.

Kizashi menguatkan hatinya. Hatinya sungguh perih melihat puteri semata wayang nya berpropesi sebagai pelacur.

"Hey… cepat" bentakan dari Steven memaksa Kizashi menahan perasaan sedihnya. Ia pun mempersilakan kedua penumpangnya.

Sakura yang masih berangkulan lewat di depan Kizashi seakan tidak mengenal. Ia ingin sekali memeluk dan meminta maaf pada ayahnya. Malu dan perasaan terluka, belum lagi kehadiran Steven. Selain itu, ia juga tak ingin mempermalukan ayahnya di depan Steven. Maka Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kizashi.

Steven mendudukan Sakura di atas pangkuannya sementara Sakura melingkarkan satu tangannya di leher Steven.

Sementara itu Kizashi bahkan menitikkan air mata. Puteri yang di cari-carinya setelah kembali ke Bandung, ternyata sudah ada di jakarta. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, puterinya menjadi pelacur hina.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura dan Steven masih bercanda dan tertawa riang. Tidak jarang Steven memegangi area pribadi Sakura sambil menciuminya. Tindakan itu tentu saja tidak lepas dari penglihatan Kizashi.

Tapi kejadian itu hanya berlangsung dalam beberapa ratus meter. Kizashi tiba-tiba saja menghentikan delmannya.

"Turun!" geram Kizashi. Ia tidak tahan dengan perbuatan yang ia pandang menjijikkan di belakangnya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan karena salah satu di antaranya adalah puterinya.

"Hey, what's going on, Bastard!"

"Turun dari delmanku, anjing-anjing keparat!"

Steven merasa sangat marah karena di maki bahkan di usir oleh tukang delman.

Plak!

Sebelum Steven membalas makian Kizashi, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

Sakura menjerit kaget.

"Shit!"

Buak! .

Sebuah tendangan mengenai bahu Kizashi. Ia pun tersungkur hatuh dari delmannya.

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya menjerit, biar bagaimana pun yang di perlakukan demikian adalah ayahnya.

Steven kini mengabaikan Sakura, bahkan sampai melakukan dorongan pada Sakura. Steven pun turun dari delman berniat menghajar Kizashi.

Kizashi pun buru-buru bangkit, ia ingin meladeni perkelahian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Buk!

Kizashi memulai dengan memukul tepat di wajah Steven. Steven yang sebenarnya adalah pelatih tekhnik tinju Daniel, dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Kizashi. Usai demikian, ia menatap tajam pada Kizashi. Ia kesal karena di tantang oleh pria tua seperti Kizashi.

"Shit!"

Duak!

Sebuah pukulan membuat Kizashi terhuyung. Tidak hanya itu, Steven yang memang lebih muda dari Kizashi menyusul dengan serangan, sehinga Kizashi jatuh terlentang.

"Berhenti Steven" teriak Sakura sambil memegangi tangan Steven.

"Move!" steven masih marah, ia masih belum puas menghajar Kizashi. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang di pegangi Sakura.

"Aww…" Sakura terdorong dan punggungnya membentur andong yang di belakangnya.

Melihat puterinya di perlakukan kasar seperti itu. Ia bangkit dan hendak menghajar Steven.

Dungk!

Namun sebelum bangkit, sebuah tendangan menggedor dada Kizashi.

Sakura yang punggungnya terbentur tidak langsung bangkit ia masih merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Ia hanya berteriak sambil menangis agar Steven berhenti.

Buak!

Ketika Steven ingin melanjutkan menghajar Kizashi, sebuah tendangan mendarat di bahunya.

"Shit!" maki Steven. Ia menatap tajam pada penolong Kizashi.

"Sasuke" ujar Kizashi dan Sakura hampir bersamaan, bedanya Sakura mengucapkan nama Sasuke perlahan.

"Siapa kamu..heuh!" bentak Steven makin marah.

Penolong Kizashi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke makin menatap dengan sorot tajam pada Steven. Ia makin geram. Ia sebelumnya sempat melihat Steven melakukan dorongan pada Sakura. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga melihat pria barat itu menghajar Kizashi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Steven makin menggeram marah.

"Hiah!"

Tangan kekar milik Steven mengarah dengan ganas pada dada perut dan leher Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak panik. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada serangan Steven.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Serangan Steven termentahkan. Selang beberapa kejap berikutnya. Sasuke mengirim serangan balasan. Pinggangnya meliuk dengan terlebih dahulu menyamping.

Steven yang pada dasarnya telah mempelajari boxing, menghindar. Meski begitu, badannya agak kelimpungan menghindari serangan Sasuke. Membuat badannya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Posisinya jadi kurang menguntungkan.

Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Jarak yang agak jauh dengan lawan memberi peluang bagi Sasuke untuk meyapukan kakinya menyambar kepala lawan.

Steven harus berusah menyelamatkan kepalanya. Dari sapuan kaki Sasuke yang cepat.

Dess!

Sekali lagi Steven harus di buat kelimpungan. Sebagai seorang petinju, ia memilih untuk menangkis. Untuk menghindar pun ia tak punya waktu.

Dagh!

Sebuah serangan susulan Sasuke menggoyahkan tangkisan Steven.

Sasuke tidak berhenti hanya dengan sekali dua kali serangan. Gerakan-gerakan silatnya, makin menyulitkan Steven. Hingga akhirnya…

Duk! Dess! Bung!

Entah berapa kali serangan Sasuke mengenai Sasaran. Yang tampak setelahnya adalah Steven sudah terjatuh.

Berikutnya Sasuke menginjak dada Steven.

"Jika kau lakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hidup. Ingat baik-baik dia itu pamanku" gertak Sasuke.

"OK… OK… aku mengerti. Maafkan aku" tatapan sangar Sasuke membuat Steven ketakutan.

Permohonan ampunan dari Steven membuat Sasuke melepaskan tekanan kakinya pada dada Steven.

"Pergi. Dan jangan sentuh mereka lagi. Atau aku membunuhmu"

"O… OK" sahut Steven meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke meningalkan Steven begitu saja. Ia tidak mau peduli Steven pergi segera atau tidak.

Sakura dan Kizashi kini berdiri sambil saling tatap. Dari sinar mata, keduanya menatap dengan tatapan saling berbeda. Kizashi menatap puterinya dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah. Dan Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sesal dan meminta maaf.

Sasuke mendekati keduanya.

"Abah" panggil Sakura menunjukkan wajah nya yang berderai air mata.

"Abah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Kizashi. Ia ingin memastikan kalaulah wanita yang memanggil Kizashi dengan panggilan abah adalah anaknya, "Diakah puterimu, paman" Sakura menatap Kizashi yang juga menatap sakura penuh amarah.

"Dia bukan puteriku. Aku tidak memiliki puteri yang hina dan rendah seperti dia. Puteriku sudah mati" geram Kizashi sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia segera menggebah delmannya mengabaikan tangisan Sakura.

"Paman, Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke berusaha menahan. Kizashi yang sangat kecewa berpura-pura tuli. Ia malah makin menambah kecepatan delmannya.

Sakura jatuh bersimpuh sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Siapa yang tahu seperti apa hancurnya perasaan Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke perlahan. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura bermaksud mengajak Sakura berpindah.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya melakukan penolakan. Ia masih saja menangis pilu di hadapan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke makin kasihan melihat Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit khawatir jika ada yang melihatnya dan beranggapan kalau Sasuke ingin mencelakai Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, ia menjadi lega karena tempat di sekitar itu sepi. Tapi jangan lupa, kalau ia tidaklah terlalu jauh dari kebun karet tempat ia menjadi mandor.

Saat seperti sekarang, Sasuke malah kehilangan kata-kata, bagaimana membuka percakapan dengan Sakura yang masih menangis pilu di depannya.

"Sakura, aku mencarimu" Sasuke benar-benar sudah di buat bingung dengan ucapannya. Ia tak tahu harus memilih kata yang mana lagi.

"Aku tahu ini bukan keinginanmu. Aku ingin membawamu keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu. Tingallah bersamaku"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mengabaikan air matanya.

"Ceritakanlah. Luapkan keluh kesahmu yang menjadi bebanmu. Aku tahu, selama ini, pekerjaanmu ini sangat membebanimu"

"Untuk apa? Aku ini…"

"Karena aku peduli padamu" Sasuke memotong, ia tahu Sakura akan mengeluarkan kata yang menjurus ke menghina diri sendiri.

Sakura kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke bersunguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ucapan yang tak pernah ia dengar dari siapa pun. Tapi bukankah Sasuke mengaku kalau ia selalu mencari-cari Sakura. Belum lagi, mereka pernah berjumpa di rumah bordil. Sudah pasti Sasuke sudah tahu siapa dirinya, namun Sasuke tetap mencari Sakura, bahkan sampai mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Dan inilah yang meyakinkan Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dan yang Sakura temukan adalah keteguhan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerita. Karena sudah lama ia ingin berbagi, tapi pada siapa? Ia tak bisa menafikkan kalau ia memang butuh sandaran. Dan ia senang karena Sasuke bersedia menjadi sandarannya.

"Pertama, aku di culik para serdadu Nippon, selama sebulan penuh aku menjadi pemuas nafsu binatang mereka…. Hiks..hiks… Dan aku bersyukur… nutfah mereka yang menjijikkan tidak tumbuh"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia pastikan yang mana. Marah, sedih atau bersimpati pada nasib yang menimpa Sakura.

Sakura masih menangis di depan Sasuke, "setelah aku berhasil melarikan diri, aku memang sempat di tolong oleh seseorang. Sayangnya aku ditolong dan terjebak oleh seorang muchikari. dan sampai di sini. Dan saat itulah aku sempat bertemu denganmu di stasiun Koningsplein "

"Tapi, begitu tiba di sini. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa… sebelumnya aku yang pernah tertangkap bahkan terjebak oleh seorang mucikari. Aku makin tidak berdaya… karena…"

"Hentikan ceritamu. Sudah cukup!" potong Sasuke. Ia tak ingin lagi mendengar cerita dan nasib Sakura yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku benci mereka, Kang! Aku benci…" tampak di sela tangisnya Sakura menggeram.

"Tapi… Aku bersyukur, ketika proklamasi sudah di kumandangkan, aksi perlawanan terhadap mereka meningkat, aku dengar kalau kantor mereka di serang. Banyak orang yang geram dan dendam dengan kekejaman mereka. Mereka di tangkap di bakar hidup-hidup. Tapi… menurutku, itu masih tidak adil…"

"Sudah cukup Sakura. Seperti apapun kamu atau masa lalumu. Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintaimu…" gadis itu terluka. Senyuman yang dia berikan ketika melayani 'pelanggan' adalah palsu. Gadis itu sudah rapuh dan akan hancur. Hati-hati sekali Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku sudah kotor Sasuke… aku juga mencintaimu… tapi aku tidak pantas…"

"Tidak ada manusia yang kotor mutlak Sakura. Kalau kau memang merasa kotor, maka aku juga merasa bisa membersihkanmu" potong Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Dengan sekali gerakan lelaki itu membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, seperti mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu

Sakura masih terdiam. Sungguh dalam hatinya begitu senang dengan ucapan tulus dari Sasuke. Tapi dalam hatinya masih ada kebimbangan.

"Kau benar-benar kuat Sakura. Mereka memperdayaimu di luar batas kemanusiaan. Andai orang lain yang mengalami itu, sudah pasti, mereka sudah menjadi gila atau mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi kau tetap berdiri tegar, seakan menentang para binatang itu. Kau bertindak dan seakan mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak takut dan tunduk pada para binatang itu. Tapi aku, aku hanyalah pria lemah dan pengecut" bisik Sasuke sambil membelai surai yang halus milik Sakura itu.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Sakura sedikit menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sasuke. Tidak di pedulikannya matanya yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Ia lebih penasaran, karenanya, ia seakan ingin meminta keterangan Sasuke lebih lagi.

"Aku…" Sasuke mengerti maksud tatapan Sakura. Menatap gambaran sorot dari mata Sakura yang menunjukkan keteguhan dan keteduhan.

Mengingat kisah Sakura kembali, malah membangkitkan kekaguman Sasuke. Sasuke yang hanya mendengar kisahnya tidak sanggup membayangkan perihnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura,tapi ia sanggup bertahan. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke begitu kagum.

"Aku hanyalah seorang anak bengal, karena itu, kedua orang tuaku mengirimku ke sebuah pesantren yang di pimpin oleh kenalan mereka di Tasikmalaya. Tapi, kedatangan jepang, membuat pesantren itu bubar. Kami bangkit melawan para tentara biadab Nippon dan di pimpin oleh Kyai Zainal Mustafa. Namun gagal, beliau tertangkap. Dan saat itulah, aku melarikan diri. Berikutnya aku tiba di Blitar, bergabung dengan tentara PETA yang di pimpin oleh Supriyadi. Dan lagi-lagi aku gagal menunjukkan keberanianku, ketika Supriadi menghilang dan empat perwira kami tewas karena kelicikan Jepang" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Karena itulah Sakura, biarkan aku mencintaimu, agar aku juga bisa memiliki kekuatan dan ketegaran seperti yang kau miliki" imbuh Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura masih terdiam, sungguh dalam hatinya, ia begitu bahagia mendengarkan ungkapan tulus dari Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang mengganjal pikirannya dengan satu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri, apakah ia memang pantas untuk seorang pria hebat,yang bahkan cukup memberi peran dalam kemerdekaan bangsa? Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis penghibur.

"Sakura" ulang Sasuke memanggil.

"Lihatlah aku Sakura, aku tahu dan mengerti tentang luka yang telah kau alami. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menghapus luka itu. Tapi aku akan menyembuhkan luka itu. Aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke masih berusaha membujuk, untuk melipurkan segala kesedihannya. Dengan payah Sasuke mengemukakan pendapatnya seolah-olah akan banyak faedahnya sebagai pelipur lara. Tatapannya begitu teguh, meyakinkan Sakura kalau Sasuke akan melindunginya selamanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ya, Sakura, umur manusia singkat, tapi kemanusiaan lama", begitulah katanya, lupakanlah segala kesedihanmu itu dengan lebih giat lagi bekerja. Bekerja untuk kemanusiaan..."

Kata-kata yang sederhana itu sukses membuat kembali air mata Sakura mengalir. Perlahan ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada pria, yang juga sejak pertemuan mereka di Stasiun Koningsplein/Weltevreden **,** malah mengganggu hari-harinya. Perlahan Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

Terlihatlah senyum sumringah Sasuke, hampir saja ia bersorak kegirangan, mengetahui kalau Sakura mau membuka hatinya. Ia berjanji dalam hati, ia akan membantu Sakura membentuk keping hatinya yang hancur, dengan curahan kasih sayang yang Sasuke miliki. Ia berjanji, akan selalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya untuk wanita ini.

"Ayo, Sakura. Temui ayahmu"

"Tapi Kang, Abah sangat membenciku" suara Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Dia ayah mu. Tidak mungkin ia membencimu. Ia hanya terpukul. Ayo" Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

"Paman!" Kizashi yang tengah duduk di kagetkan oleh Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dan berteriak.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba saja kau datang. Kau tidak ke kebun karet?" tanya Kizashi dengan wajah kesalnya.

Sasuke malah terlihat cengengesan. Kizashi menautkan alis, menurutnya Sasuke kali ini bukanlah Sasuke yang biasanya. Ada apa gerangan.

"Kau seperti bukan dirimu yang sekarang. Kau kenapa? Kesambet?"

"Cinta" Sasuke menunjukkan senyum ceria, "Paman lupa? Kalau orang bilang cinta bisa merubah seseorang"

"Lalu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta paman" Sasuke hampir berteriak kegirangan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ku kira apa. Lakukan saja sesukamu" ketus Kizashi. Tampaknya kesalnya belum hilang karena tadi di kagetkan Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur.

"Ayolah paman. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku ingin meminta pendapat pada mu" ujar Sasuke mengikuti langkah Kizashi.

Sementara itu Kizashi malah berpura-pura sibuk.

"Dia sangat cantik paman" wajah Sasuke berbinar di tunjukkan pada Kizashi.

"Kau juga sangat tampan. Kalian jadi serasi kalau begitu" Kizashi masih nampak tidak ambil peduli.

"Hidungnya, Paman. Mancung, maksudku tinggi, seperti Krakatau"

"Bukannya kau pernah pacaran dengan orang berhidung mancung sebelum ini. Apanya yang hebat" Kizashi masih kelihatan kesal.

"Tidak seperti itu paman, kalau yang sebelumnya lebih mirip paruh elang.. he…he…he… Bibirnya, mungil, sehingga mulutnya kelihatan kecil. Lebih kecil dari biji kacang ini" lanjut Sasuke sambil menjumput satu biji kacang tanah yang ada di mangkuk

"Mudah kau telan" ucapan Kizashi malah di betulkan Sasuke dengan mencaplok biji kacang tadi kedalam mulutnya.

Ia berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Kali ini Kizashi makin jengkel dengan ocehan Sasuke.

"Paman. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa termasuk orang tua. Paman lah yang ku anggap sebaagai orang tuaku. Aku ingin meminta pendapat paman, dan mungkin sekaligus restu" ujar Sasuke perlahan dan penuh harap.

Kizashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kenalkan padaku wanita yang membuatmu seperti orang gila"

"Tapi…" suara Sasuke terdengar lesuh, "Dia pelacur, paman" imbuhnya perlahan.

Kizashi kembali terdengar menghela nafas, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, "Sasuke. Setiap wanita tidak ada yang menginginkan pekerjaan rendah seperti itu. Tapi keadaan yang memaksa. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang kehilangan pegangan. Dan aku bersyukur jika kau mau menerima salah satu di antaranya. Itu artinya kau juga sudah membebasakan mereka dari tekanan. Kalau kau memang menerima dia dengan cinta dan tulus hati, maka jangan ssampai kau membuat ia terjerumus lagi. Jagalah dia. Karena kau adalah pegangannya sekarang" nasihat Kizashi.

"Tentu saja paman. Jadi paman setuju?"

"Selama itu adalah kebahagiaanmu. Maka tentu aku setuju. Di mana dia" jawab Kizashi meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, paman"wajah Sasuke kembali berbinar, "Masuklah!" kembali Sasuke berteriak ke arah pintu.

Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah sosok Sakura berdiri di depan pintu.

"Abah", Ia menatap takut-takut pada Kizashi.

"Brengsek!" Kizashi menggeram.

"Kalian mempermainkanku" amarah Kizashi bangkit.

Brak.. prang!

Kizashi melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Suara piring atau kaca pecah makin ramai terjadi.

"Paman. Hentikan paman" Sasuke mencegah tindakan Kizashi. Sementara Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaget melihat amarah Kizashi, masih berdiri di tempatnya menangis.

"Cukup paman. Dia puterimu, bukankah paman selama ini merindukan dia. Sekarang dia ada di sini" terdengar lagin suara Sasuke mencegah Kizashi. Suara benda berjatuhan masih terdengar.

"Aku tidak memiliki puteri seorang pelacur hina seperti dia, jauhkan wanita rendah itu dariku" bentak Kizashi.

Sakura makin mengeraskan tangisannya mendengarkan penghinaan ayahnya sendiri. Ia merasa makin sedih.

"Sudah cukup!" giliran Sasuke membentak dan serta merta menghentikan Kizashi. Sasuke terpaksa berbuat demikian karena Sakura terus menangis akibat cacian Kizashi.

"Oooh… aku mengerti paman" Sasuke menatap Kizashi dengan tatapan yang tiada yang tahu artinya.

"Yah! Paman merasa tidak pantas memiliki puteri seperti Sakura. Kau benar paman, Paman adalah seorang pahlawan pada masa geriliya, sangat memalukan jika memiliki seorang puteri yang pelacur!" Suara Sasuke begitu tinggi mengucapkan kata pelacur. Kizashi masih terdiam. Di matanya nampak kalau ia akan menangis pula. Sungguh dalam hatinya ia tidak mungkin membenci puterinya yang sebenarnya begitu ia sayangi. Ia memang hanya merasa terpukul. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Orang tua macam apa paman ini?!… paman bisa memaafkan orang lain… tapi puteri paman!" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura tapi tatapannya tetap di arahkan pada Kizashi, "tak mau paman maafkan! Selamat. ku ucapkan… pahlawan"

Ingin sekali Kizashi membantah ucapan Sasuke. Tapi kesedihannya memikirkan nasib puterinya membuat ia tak mampu bersuara.

Sasuke meninggalkan Kizashi dan keluar sambil membanting pintu. Ia segera bersandar di dinding. Air mata Sasuke pun mengalir. Ia begitu kasihan pada Sakura, ia malah mendapat kebencian dari ayahnya, satu-satunya orang yang di miliki Sakura.

Sementara itu.

"Abah! Ampuni aku, Abah" Sakura bergerak hendak memeluk kaki Kizashi.

"Jangan, Nak!" suara Kizashi meninggi sambil menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jadi memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kau tidak pantas melakukan itu pada ayah sepertiku. Kalau ada orang tua yang durhaka, maka abahlah orangnya" Air mata Kizashi turut mengalir.

"Abah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Hanya karena mengikuti emosi abah yang ikut-ikutan berperang gerilya. Tapi abah tidak memikirkan tentangmu jika abah tinggal. Abahlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf Sakura"

"Abah!" suara tangisan Sakura makin mengencang, bahkan sampai terdengar keluar. Ia memeluk ayahnya semakin erat sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Kedua orang tua dan anak itu berpelukan sambil menangis melepaskan semua beban di dalam dada.

"Sasuke" panggil Kizashi saat keadaan sudah tenang. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau masih di luar, Nak! Masuklah, bukankah ini rumahmu" ulang Kizashi.

"Iya, Paman!" itulah jawaban Sasuke dari luar.

Sasuke kembali masuk dan mendapati Kizashi dan Sakura masih berpelukan, keduanya pun melempar senyum pada Sasuke. Nampak di wajah keduanya menampakkan wajah yang penuh kelegaan. Berikut, pelukan Kizashi dan Sakura lepas, keduanya kini berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sasuke membalas senyum. Ia kini merasa senang, kedua orang tua dan anak di depannya sudah membaik.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa kikuk, mungkin akibat kejadian barusan.

"A… aku akan membuatkan teh" ujar Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana kikuk.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku memberantakkan semua barang-barangmu. Biarlah aku yang membereskan semuanya" ujar Kizashi turut mencairkan suasana.

"Bantulah Sakura, Sasuke. Soal beres-beres, paman sendiri bisa melakukan. Bukankah ini akibat perbuatanku" Sasuke cuma tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sasuke" panggilan Kizashi menghentikan langkah Sasuke maupun Sakura yang hendak menuju dapur.

"Apa benar yang kau ucapakan tadi ketika kau baru datang?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu beralih lagi pada Kizashi.

"Iya Paman. Aku mencintai Sakura. Percayakan dia padaku, aku akan menjaganya" ujar Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sunguh di sertai tatapan yang meyakinkan.

Sakura lagi-lagi terharu. Ia begitu banyak utang terima kasih pada Sasuke atau sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terimakasih" ujar Kizashi tulus.

SSS

Kepada ayahnya dan Sasuke, Sakura kembali menceritakan kronologi kenapa ia menjadi seorang pelacur.

Mula-mula Sakura diculik oleh tentara Nippon. Lalu di perbudak selama sebulan lebih. Selanjutnya Sakura juga menceritakan tentang pelarian dirinya bersama sahabatnya. Sayangnya nasib sial lagi-lagi menimpa Sakura. Ia di peralat oleh seorang Muchikari dari China yang bernama Tenten. ia melayani siapa saja yang menjadi tamunya. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi Ten ten mengancam, jika Sakura menolak. Maka bukan hanya nasib Sakura yang berada di ujung tanduk, tapi semua wanita penghibur di sana. Sakura makin tidak berdaya, ia memang tidak peduli lagi tentang keselamatannya, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib wanita yang senasib dengannya. Sakura menolak mengorbankan keselamatan mereka hanya karena ia berlaku egois. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menyetujui keinginan Tenten.

"Ungk!"

Mendengar lagi kisah pilu Sakura, Sasuke perlahan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak sanggup mendengarkan kisah kekasihnya yang begitu memilukan.

Sakura pun dengan terpaksa menghentikan ceritanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kang. Aku janji tidak akan mengungkit itu lagi" ujar Sakura perlahan dengan nada menyesal.

Kizashi malah sumringah, ia yakin, sekarang ia telah menemukan malaikat pelindung untuk puterinya.

"Kang Sasu. Bagaimana dengan nasib para gadis itu. Aku takut jika aku tidak kembali, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"

Sasuke membenarkan. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukan. Melapor pada pemerintah negara yang masih seumur jagung, sepertinyha tidak mungkin pemerintahnya akan mengurus urusan tetek bengek seperti ini. Jangankan mengurus yang satu ini, sementara ini, pemerintah harus membenah diri, merancang rencana pemerintahan. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke sangat mengerti.

"Serahkan padaku"

Tentu saja Sasuke akan meminta tolong rekan bersenjatanya untuk mengobrak-abrik rumah bordil itu.

Dan yang berikut Sasuke berniat mempekerjakan para pekerja di rumah bordil itu di kebun karet.

Hanya itu solusi yang Sasuke miliki.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

OK… besok, insya Allah akan masuk ke inti cerita, latar belakang sampai pada pertempuran 10 November. Apa saja peran SasuSaku?

See you tomorrow


	4. Insiden Hotel Yamato

Peristiwa Hotel Yamato

…

…

…

Sesuai janji Sasuke, ia mengajak beberapa di antara kelompoknya untuk mendatangi rumah bordil. Beruntung, atas idenya Shino, rumah bordil tersebut tidak jadi di obrak-abrik, tapi penyelesaian melaui jalur dialog.

Setelah melalui dialog panjang, Tenten yang berada di bawah tekanan, akhirnya Tenten setuju membebaskan semua para gadis pekerja. Tapi bisnis tetap bisnis, Tenten masih menahan sebagian di antaranya, alasannya karena mereka masih memiliki utang. Terkecuali jika ada yang membantu membayarkan utang.

Sayangnya pada saat itu lagi sulit, tak ada satupun yang bisa membantu membayar utang pekerja yang tersisa. Maka akhirnya Sasuke dan yang lainnya terpaksa stuju. Selain itu Sasuke juga menekankan, bahwa rumah bordil itu akan tetap di awasi. Maksudnya agar tidak ada lagi korban jebakan dari Tenten.

Awalnya Tenten keberatan, tapi ancaman perang sipil yang di lontarkan oleh para pejuang, menciutkan nyali Tenten. Andai ia melawan, maksudnya tidak takut jika terjadi persang sipil, tapi apakah para orang china yang lain mendukungnya. Untuk yang ini, Tenten tidak yakin. Maka Ia pun setuju untuk di awasi sampai utang pekerja yang tersisa lunas. Dan Tenten mungkin harus rela, setelah semua pekerjanya minggat, ia harus gulung tikar dari bisnis prostitusi.

Setelah itu, sesuai janji Sasuke pula, ia meminta pada atasannya agar memberikan pekerjaan pada para mantan pekerja di rumah bordil.

Mengetahui nasib para pekerja itu, tentu saja sang pemilik setuju.

SSS

Sakura kembali mengamati hasil pekerjaanya. Akhirnya semua pekerjaan rumahnya beres juga. Tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan sang kekasih malah menimbukan satu rasa yang tak terlukiskan, bahkan sampai ia merasa seperti seorang isteri sekarang. Sekelumit pertanyaan dalam hati, apakah seperti ini rasanya menjadi seorang isteri? Melayani suami, mengurus pekerjaan rumah? Melelahkan, namun justeru memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Membayangkan dirinya sudah menjadi isteri orang yang di cintai, malah membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sakura segera melangkah menuju teras untuk istrahat. Tapi begitu ia keluar rumah, tampaklah Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kang Sasuke" Sakura langsung saja memegang tangan Sasuke sambil meremas tangan kekar itu. Senyum dari bibirnya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Abah belum pulang, Sakura?" Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di bahu Sakura dan mengajak Sakura masuk.

"Bukankah abah memang sering pulang terlambat, mungkin hari ini abah mendapat banyak penumpang. Apalagi ini kan hari pasar" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang masih kelihatan ceria.

"Oh ya, Kang. kenapa Kang Sasuke kali ini lebih cepat pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan perlahan.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini duduk di atas kursi kayu panjang.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu Kang. maaf!" suara Sakura lirih, ia merasa telah menyinggung kekasihnya dengan pertanyaan.

Sasuke malah tertawa melihat Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung Sakura. Baiklah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Soalnya, kakang juga sama seperti abah, sering pulang malam"

Sasuke cuma menggeleng melihat kekasihnya nampak merajuk manja.

"Maaf, karena pekerja makin bertambah. Maka tentu, pekerjaanku untuk mengawasi harus bertambah. Tapi kali ini aku sengaja pulang karena…" Sasuke menahan ucapannya.

"Karena apa, Kang" nada Sakura terasa menuntut jawaban.

"Entahlah…Karena tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu" ujar Sasuke jujur .

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kang, kau juga harus tahu, kalau aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama jauh darimu" ujar Sakura perlahan.

Sasuke merangkul lagi bahu Sakura.

"Jangankan untuk berpisah dalam waktu lama. Sehari pun rasanya akan sangat menyiksa. Sulit aku membayangkan hari-hari tanpa senyum dan tatapanmu yang penuh kasih. Rasanya..., saat ini pun aku sudah merasa rindu kepadamu"

Sasuke meremas dengan lembut bahu yang hangat dan lunak itu. Hatinya sempat bergetar saat merasakan betapa dalam tubuh kekasihnya ada kepasrahan yang dalam. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya bersama gemuruh yang bergelora di dalam dada. Ditekannya semua perasaan yang bergejolak itu.

Sakura bukan tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya menghela napas panjang. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menekannya. Sakura malah melepaskan begitu saja semua gejolak yang ada dalam hatinya. Gadis itu menumpahkannya melalui perbuatan.

"Peluklah aku erat-erat, Kang...," desah dara jelita itu yang sudah menggayutkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sehingga mereka saling berhadapan dan lekat satu sama lain.

"Sakura...," desis Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang wanita cantik itu. Diremasnya punggung Sakura sebagai curahan rasa cintanya yang besar.

Sesaat kemudian, pasangan muda itu saling berpelukan erat. Dan, menumpahkan rasa kasih mereka melalui kecupan lembut.

Terdengar erangan lirih dari kerongkongan wanita cantik itu. Pelukan lengannya pun semakin erat. Seolah ia hendak menyatukan tubuh Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya. Agar mereka tidak lagi berpisah dan menyatu selamanya.

Saat bermesraan seperti itulah mereka baru merasa betapa mereka saling membutuhkan. Terbersit pikiran untuk mencari kedamaian dan ketenangan, untuk menyirami cinta kasih mereka. Sehingga, tidak aneh kalau kemesraan itu membuat mereka berdua terlelap bagai musafir haus di tengah gurun pasir yang luas.

Sakura yang semakin terhanyut membalas dengan panas ciuman kekasihnya. Bahkan, kemudian menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh di atas lantai. Kendati demikian, Sakura tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu tidak pernah merasa puas. Dan kesempatan itu membuatnya ingin mereguk sepuas-puasnya curahan cinta Sasuke.

Sebagai manusia biasa yang berdarah muda, Sasuke dapat saja terseret oleh perasaan. Apalagi Sakura memang gadis satu -satunya yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai. Sasuke pun membalas cumbuan Sakura dengan tidak kalah hangatnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar desah dara jelita itu.

"Lakukanlah, Kang... Biarlah hari ini menjadi kenangan terindah yang akan menemani hari-hari ku esok...," desah Sakura di antara gemuruh dada dan deru nafasnya.

Wajah jelita yang kemerahan itu menatap sayu, pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Walaupun wajahnya telah kemerahan, pemuda itu masih merasa agak berat untuk memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya. Setelah menatap tubuh Sakura yang pakaiannya sudah tidak karuan lagi, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya. Siap untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun, pemuda itu tidak ingin melepaskan lengan Sakura dengan kasar. Sasuke takut kekasihnya itu tersinggung. Digenggam nya lengan Sakura dengan lunak, mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan pada lehernya.

"Mengapa, Kang Sasuke...?" tegur Sakura dengan mata berkabut. Ditatapnya bola mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Untuk yang satu ini, ku mohon jangan sampai terjadi pada saat-saat sekarang...," ujar Sasuke dengan suara perlahan, berusaha mengingatkan .

Tapi Sakura tidak menyahuti. Butir-butir air mata meluncur turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang halus.

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut. Apalagi, ketika Sakura menarik kedua lengannya dan menutupi wajah. Terdengar isak yang berusaha ditahan. Betapa tersiksanya hati Sasuke melihat kesedihan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu sekarang...," ucap dara jelita itu seraya tersedu-sedu, "Kau tidak pernah mau melakukannya karena merasa jijik dengan tubuhku... karena aku pelacur…" lanjutnya tetap menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan.

"Sakura..., mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu...," keluh Sasuke melihat kekasihnya menangis sangat sedih.

Padahal, apa yang dilakukannya karena Sasuke terlalu mencintai wanita cantik itu. Tak peduli jika Sakura adalah mantan pelacur, yang pasti Sasuke sangat menghargai Sakura sebagai seorang wanita.

Sebagai lelaki normal tentu saja ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih jauh. Tapi, penolakan itu ternyata di tanggapi lain oleh Sakura. Gadis itu merasa terhina karena Sasuke tidak mau melakukannya. Jelas, pemikiran gadis itu terbalik. Tapi juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Sakura terlalu mencintai Sasuke dan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda pujaannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke menolak karena begitu menghormati dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semua itu. Pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan yang menyembunyikan wajah jelita Sakura. Namun, Sakura mempertahankannya. Gadis itu tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Itu terlihat dari lelehan di sela-sela jari tangannya. Hingga, hati Sasuke semakin tak karuan.

"Sakura..., kalau saja kau tahu betapa sangat ingin aku melakukannya... Tapi tidak sekarang. Pada saatnya nanti, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya. Jangan kau berkata seperti itu, Sakura," bujuk Sasuke seraya membelai rambut dara jelita itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai ku dan tidak ingin melihat hatiku hancur, sekaranglah saatnya, Kang. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang tidak pasti...," tukas Sakura di sela isaknya. Tidak bisa di bujuk, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah.

"Sakura…" suara Sasuke berbisik, memberi tanda kalau ia sudah siap. Dari nadanya juga tersirat, apakah Sakura memang sudah siap.

Sakura memang sudah pernah melakukan itu, namun semua dilakukan bukan atas kehendak hati. Sudah pasti semua menyakitkan.

"Aku malah akan sangat berbahagia, Kang...," sahut Sakura dengan sedikit terisak. Kali ini ia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah. Ada binar kebahagiaan dalam sinar mata yang masih basah itu.

Terdorong oleh rasa kasih dan tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya sedih, Sasuke melucuti pakaian Sakura. Tubuh bagian atas wanita itu telah polos, memperlihatkan kulit yang halus tak tercela. Wajah Sasuke tampak memerah.

Iblis semakin mencengkeram erat hati dan pikiran pemuda ini. Namun Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai terhanyut dalam buaian cinta dan kasihnya. Siapa yang peduli lagi kalau itu adalah rayuan iblis. Bukankah Sasuke memang tidak sembarangan mengumbar nafsu, itu artinya Sasuke tidaklah memperturutkan hawa nafsu yang menjadi kendaraan para iblis. Dan sekarangpun ia sedang melakukan dengan kekasihnya, wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Itu artinya Sasuke melakukan dengan dasar cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan karena nafsu semata. Dan yang pasti, Sasuke berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menodai kepasrahan wanita yang kini berada di bawahnya. Toh! Tuhan juga Maha Pengampun.

Sasuke menjelajahi sebagian tubuh Sakura dengan perlahan dan lembut. Tidak hanya tangannya, kecupan pun tidak hanya menjelajah di area wajah. Tapi perlahan kecupan Sasuke menuju bagaian leher, bahkan lebih kebawah.

Sakura menggeliat sambil memperdengarkan desahan, untuk kali pertama, Sakura begitu menikmati belaian dari lawan jenis. Selama terpaksa menjadi wanita penghibur, belaian dan sentuhan dari pria terasa seperti telapak tangan yang di penuhi duri besi. Setiap belaian yang di dapat dari pria pengumbar nafsu, adalah rasa sakit. Namun belaian Sasuke sekarang, membuatnya seperti telah melambung tinggi jauh di atas awan. Tak bisa lagi di gambarkan dengan kata-kata, bagaimana indah dan nikmatnya perasaan Sakura sekarang. Sakura telah merelakan semuanya, memasrahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada pria Sasuke yang kini memberinya kecupan lembut dan belaian yang penuh kasih.

Sakura juga tak ingin membuat Sasuke sedikit repot, ia pun membantu Sasuke melucuti pakaiannya.

Sekarang keduanya tinggal melepaskan pakaian terakhir, dan akan menuntaskan curahan cinta mereka.

"Sasuke… Sakura… kalian ada di rumah" Suara teriakan di sertai dengan suara delman di hentikan tepat di halaman rumah.

"Abah" Keduanya tersentak, sangat terburu-buru pasangan itu merapikan tempat, pakaian dan rambut mereka yang juga sudah mulai berantakan.

Setelah semua rapi. Keduanya saling tatap sesaat. Tampak adanya sinar kecewa terpancar di mata Sakura. Sasuke sedikit merasa lega. Ia tak jadi menggagahi tubuh wanita cantik yang di cintainya. Dalam hati Sasuke, ia begitu berterimakasih karena kedatangan Kizashi. Tapi meski begitu sebenarnya ia juga sedikit kecewa, hasrat meluapkan cinta kasihnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun harus batal.

"Lain kali" bisik Sasuke dan di sambut anggukan oleh Sakura.

Keduanya kembali saling melempar senyum hangat, lalu menyambut Kizashi.

SSS

"Sasuke… Sakura, besok abah akan pulang ke Bandung" Kizashi mulai membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa, Abah" Sakura lah yang pertama kali menanggapi.

"Bukankah abah bilang, kalau abah tidak memiliki apa-apa di Bandung" Sasuke menambahkan. Oh, ya. Panggilan Sasuke pada Kizashi juga sudah berubah. Itu adalah permintaan Kizashi, alasannya juga sederhana. Kizashi ingin perasaan mereka lebih dekat lagi, bukan sebagai rasa sebagai teman seperjuangan. Tapi sebagai rasa orang tua pada anak. Sekaligus memperkuat ikatan kasih Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kizashi malah tersenyum di kulum terlihat sedikit merona. Pasangan muda di depannya malah kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya…" Kizashi seperti ragu mengangkat wajah dan memperlihatkan pada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Ia melakukan itu, karena masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Sebenarnya, abah sudah mengirim surat pada emak kalian untuk rujuk. Dan emak kalian setuju" ungkap Kizashi nampak malu-malu seperti anak perawan yang sedang jatuh hati pada pemuda pujaannya.

"Benarkah. Syukurlah, abah" wajah Sakura malah berbinar, mengabaikan sikap Kizzashi di depannya.

"Emak kalian memiliki sebidang tanah, abah di minta emak kalian agar pulang untuk menggarap"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku abah" suara Sakura malah lirih. Ia bingung, bagaimana jika Kizashi mengajaknya pulang ke Bandung. Tentu ia akan kebingungan memilih. Dan Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke, kemungkinan tidak akan ikut jika di ajak. Karena Sasuke tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Sementara itu, Sakura juga merasa sangat berat untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke, apa lagi mungkin dalam waktu yang lama.

Kizashi mengerti kebingungan Sakura. Ia memang tidak berniat untuk mengajak Sakura pulang ke bandung.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut dengan abah" mata Sakura membulat menatap ayahnya.

"Disini ada pemuda yang membutuhkan seorang wanita. Dia itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sendirian" kelakar Kizashi sambil tertawa.

"Hn" alis Sasuke terangkat.

Terdengarlah derai tawa dari Kizashi, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

 _Jakarta, 1 Oktober 1945_

Sedari tadi Pria barat berbadan tinggi kekar itu mondar-mandir. Ia seperti terlihat sangat frustrasi.

"What's wrong with you, Daniel?" David sang penerjemah bertanya.

"Did you know, where's Sakura's place"

David hanya menatap sambil menautkan alis. Memang benar, sejak Sakura melayani Daniel, setelahnya, pria itu tampak seperti uring-uringan. Nampak kalau Juara Tinju itu malah jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik yang pernah melayaninya.

"No, I didn't know exactly, but, you can looking at Tenten's brothel"

"Bring me there. I will pick her out of there. I will bring her to London" Daniel makin terlihat tidak sabar. Ia lalu menarik David yang terpaksa harus mengikuti kemauan petinju itu.

Terdengarlah desahan nafas dari David. "I got it" ucapnya kemudian.

Setibanya di rumah bordil, David yang biasanya datang ke sini sedikit heran. Karena rumah bordil ini sudah nampak sepi.

Daniel makin tidak sabar, ia sangat merindukan Sakura.

Setibanya di ruangan, yang mereka dapati hanyalah wanita bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Where is She…" daniel langsung saja bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Tenten yang tidak mengerti malah menatap bingung.

"Sakura… where is she… bitches! I want her" daniel makin gusar. Ketidak sabarannya ingin segera berjumpa dengan Sakura. Apa lagi Tenten tidak langsung menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Tenten masih kebingungan di tambah lagi dengan tatapan garang dari Daniel membuat ia juga ketakutan. Lamat-lamat ia menatap David.

"Dia mencari pekerjamu yang bernama Sakura" David memberikan keterangan

Tenten pun akhirnya mengerti. Tapi tetap takut menatap mata Daniel yang masih terlihat sangar.

"Di… dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini, Tuan. Kalau tidak salah dia bersama seorang pria bernama Sasuke. Dan pria itu telah mengaku kalau pria itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya" jawab Tenten masih berusaha meredam rasa takutnya.

"What do you talking about"

"Take it easy, Dan" ujar david pada Daniel. Selanjutnya ia kembali menatap pada Tenten, "Siapa Sasuke dan di mana ia tinggal"

"Tempat tinggalnya, saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalau tidak salah, ia bekerja sebagai mandor di perkebunan karet" jawab Tenten dengan logat China-nya

"Let her alone, Dan. Follow me" ia segera mengajak Daniel meninggalkan.

David bermaksud mengajak Daniel menuju kebun karet, yang kebetulan David ketahui lokasinya. Ia berharap Sasuke benar-benar berada di situ.

Sebenarnya David begitu malas meladeni sifat ugal-ugalan dari Daniel. Namun David juga sudah tahu kalau Daniel itu tak segan mengarahkan pukulannya jika ia kesal.

Sangat di sayangkan memang, ia olahragawan, tapi terkadang ia kehilangan rasa sportivitasnya. Menurut pengamatan David, sifat yang sedikit egois dan emosional dari Daniel akan mengancam kariernya di kemudian hari.

"Dan. I hope you're stay calm down. Or all of this business will…"

Belumlah David menyelesaikan ucapannya, Daniel terlebih dahulu bergerak, bahkan memegang bahu dengan cara sedikit kasar pada salah seorang pekerja.

"Hei" teriak salah seorang pekerja yang kaget lalu kesal akibat kekasaran Daniel.

"Stop it, Dan" David kembali mengarahkan pendangannya pada peara pekerja. Bukan tidak mungkin, jika ia tidak menghentikan tindakan kasar Daniel, mereka berdua bisa saja di keroyok. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baru merdeka, kecurigaan terhadap pihak asing masih sangat tinggi.

"Dan. Remember…why you here, you are the boxing champion. You coming here because of you were an appetite for world championship tittle. Stay calm down" David sedikit membentak.

"Shut up! I just here looking for Sakura"

"Sakura?" suara seorang pekerja wanita muda.

"Sorry, kami kesini, mencari Sasuke yang katanya bersama Sakura. Apa kau mengenal Sakura" gtanya David.

"Ia Tuan. Tapi Tuan Sasuke tidak masuk kerja, ia kesurabaya mengantar Sakura"

"Surabaya?"David mengulang kata wanita muda tadi. Selanjutnya ia menatap Daniel. "They're not here. Let's go to Surabaya, they has there"

"And, This is chance for you" David segera meninggalkan area perkebunan karet

"Chance? What did you means?"

"Promotor…. to world champion title. He coming to Indonesia to find out fighter tallented. And then, you can show him, who really you are. Forgetting about Sakura, for a moment. Or your carriers are waiting more. I hope, you can bit down all the fighter"

SSS

Sekembalinya dari mencari Sakura, Daniel - Steven - dan david, langsung menuju Surabaya. Atas rayuan David pada Daniel kalau semua ini demi karier tinjunya di masa depan.

Seorang pria tinggi berusia sekitar empat puluanan menjumpai David.

"Howdy, David" Pria itu langsung saja menyapa dengan santai

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, let's get down the businiss" balas David sambil tersenyum.

"As the time huh! You'll always same. But it's OK"

"Let me introduce you, This is Daniel and his Sparing Partner, Steven"

"Ok. You know who am I. And then he can prove, he's better than local fighter. I have interesting with their martial art and they calling it pencak silat"

David sang diplomat sekaligus orang dekat dengan Daniel langsung mengajak Daniel maupun Steven meninggalkan tempat.

Mereka akan berjanji untuk bertemu dan membuktikan siapa yang terbaik antara petarung lokal atau Daniel sang juara tinju. Dengan kata lain, akan ada kemungkinan pertarungan pencak silat melawan boxing.

Pria pencari bakat itu mengajak ke satu tempat. Tampaklah panggung yang tingginya sekitar sepinggang, terbuat dari kayu jati tebal. Para pekerja masih kelihatan sibuk membuat panggung.

Di sekitar panggung itu pun sudah nampak kursi penonton yang juga berjejer rapi. Meski tidak banyak.

Dan menurut si pencari bakat itu, inilah panggung yang nanti di jadikan sebagai ajang pembuktian bagi Daniel dan petarung lokal untuk di rekrut menjadi atlet profesional.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

 _Surabaya, 18 September 1945_

Kedatangan tentara inggeris pada tanggal 15 September 1945 di jakarta dan membawa serta AFNEI. Tapi ternyata juga membonceng NICA atau Netherland Indies Civil Adminstrationdan berniat mengembalikan indonesia sebagai negeri jajahan belanda. Namun ketika inggris sedang mendarat di di Jakarta pada tanggal 15 september, sebagian pasukan Inggeris dan Nica pada tanggal 18 september menuju dan berlabuh di Surabaya.

Sama halnya ketika tiba di Jakarta,inggris yang memboncengi Nica, mereka mengatasnamakan Sekutu.

Kedatangan mereka awalnya di sambut baik. Ini di sebabkan alasan mereka ingin melucuti senjata Jepan dan memulangkan ke negaranya. Rakyat Surabaya tentu tidak keberatan. Dengan demikian, tak perlu lagi melakukan perang dengan Jepang, yang masih bertahan di Surabaya khususnya.

Namun pun demikian, ada pula yang sudah menaruh curiga. Bukan tidak mungkin para bangsa barat kembali bercokol. Apa lagi dengan kabar kemenangan mereka terhadap Jepang memungkinkan mereka makin sombong.

Ada juga yang berpikir, ketika Belanda menyerah tanpa syarat, terasa kalau Belanda belumlah rela meninggalkan Indonesia.

Setelah munculnya maklumat pemerintah Indonesia tanggal 31 Agustus 1945 yang menetapkan bahwa mulai 1 September 1945 bendera nasional Sang Saka Merah Putih dikibarkan terus di seluruh wilayah Indonesia, gerakan pengibaran bendera tersebut makin meluas ke segenap pelosok kota Surabaya

Benarlah apa yang dikatakan oleh Inggeris saat pertama kali datang, Nica atau Belanda yang di pimpin oleh W. Ploegman, mewakili AFNEI langsung menyerang dan mengambil alih Hotel Yamato, sekaligus membebaskan para tawanan Jepang.

Sekelompok pemuda seperti pada umumnya, tepat pukul 21.00 berkumpul di tepi Jl. Tunjungan. Sesuai maklumat, kini terlihatlah di sana sini Sang Saka Merah-Putih berkibar dengan megahnya, di tiup angin malam. Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam pembahasan. Namun yang paling sering di ceritakan adalah kedatangan tentara asing. Bahkan sudah ada yang mendarat di Surabaya.

"Hey… lihat itu" teriak salah seorang di antaranya.

"Kau lihat apa, Sidik" tanya rekan pria yang di panggil Sidik.

"Yang itu…" ulang Sidik sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yaitu Yamato Hoteru / Hotel Yamato (bernama Orange Hotel atau Hotel Oranye pada zaman kolonial, sekarang bernama Hotel Majapahit) di Jl. Tunjungan no. 65 Surabaya.

Sekelompok pemuda itu menoleh ke tiang pada tingkat teratas Hotel Yamato, sisi sebelah utara , itulah yang di tunjuk Sidik.

Tampaklah di atas bagian tiang itu, terlihat bendera berwarna merah-putih-biru.

"Apa-apaan ini" suara terasa kesal. Ia pun mulai bergerak melangkah. Sidik yang tahu kemana rekannya itu melangkah segera menyusul.

"Hariyono! Tunggu!" beruntung Sidik berhasil menyusul Hariyono.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan…" suara rekan salah satunya lagi, di pria yang beda dengan yang lain, karena ia memiliki rambut pirang. Dialah Naruto. Orang-orang pun sudah mengenalnya kalau ia adalah seorang pemuda keturunan. Pria Naruto juga ikut-ikutan menuju hotel yamato.

"Tahan emosi kalian… kalian ingin mati konyol!" Sidik tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Hariyono dan Naruto. Karena haryono, sahabatnya itu sedikit emosional. Lalu Naruto, selalu menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai Indonesia. Dan Naruto pasti akan melakukan apa saja demi Indonesia pula

"Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada Soedirman" imbuh Sidik.

Kedua sahabat Sidik itu seperti memberikan tanggapan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang sebaiknya demikian" sahut Naruto

"Untuk apa, aku tidak takut" jawaban yang berbeda malah di berikan Hariyono

"Yono…" Sapaan Hariyono, "Hormatilah dia, sekarang kita negara merdeka. Kita sekarang sudah terstruktur. Kita tidaklah boleh lagi mengambil keputusan sendiri, tanpa adanya pertimbangan dari atasan" Naruto memberikan komentar

"Naruto benar, yono" Sidik setuju dengan ucapan si pirang itu, "Ingatlah, dia itu adalah Residen daerah Surabaya" nada Sidik menurun. Dan inipun juga membuat Hariyono menenang.

"Kalau begitu, temui Sudirman sekarang"

Sidik hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia akan menuruti keinginan Hariyono dari pada membiarkan Hariyono mendamprat para tentara Belanda di Hotel Oranye.

"Naruto, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sidik.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak perlu mendatangi Soedirman secara ramai-ramai. Cukup satu atau dua orang saja. Dan aku mempercayakan ini pada kalian berdua"

Yang lainb cuma mengangguk menyetujui.

Haryono dan Sidik sepakat sekaligus mewakili para pemuda yang tadi sedang berkumpul, untuk menemui Sudirman sebagai Residen Surabaya. Dia juga adalah pejuang dan diplomat yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Wakil Residen (Fuku Syuco Gunseikan) yang masih diakui pemerintah Dai Nippon Surabaya Syu, sekaligus sebagai Residen Daerah Surabaya.

"Ada apa saudara berdua malam-malam kesini" Soedirman langsung menyambut tamunya, yakni Hariyono dan Sidik.

Masih terlihat wajah kegusaran di wajah Hariyono. Sidik tidak langsung menanggapi. Sementara Soedirman menatap kedua tamunya secara bergantian, terutama pada Hariyono.

"Penghinaan" suara hariyono agak meninggi karena masih gusar, "Para bangsat Belanda telah berbuat keterlaluan. Ini tidak bisa di maafkan"

"Ada apa ini. Saya masih tidak mengerti dengan kegusaran saudara. Dan ada apa pula dengan bangsa Belanda itu. Bukankah mereka datang untuk melucuti para serdadu Nippon. Dan saya kitra ini sudah mendapat izin dari pemerintah pusat" nada kebingungan dari Soedirman, namun nadanya tetap tenang.

"Mereka berbuat kurang ajar dengan seenaknya mengibarkan bendera mereka. Ditempat tertinggi lagi… di Hotel oranye" imbuh sidik meski ia juga gusar, tapi ia masih berusaha menekan rasa gusarnya.

Soedirman diam dan terlihat berpikir. Sebagai wakil Residen, ia merasa bertanggung jawab, karena jika apa yang di laporkan kedua tamunya ini benar, maka ada kemungkinan kalau keesokan harinya akan terjadi gejolak.

Ia juga sudah mulai menduga-duga, apakah memang benar, kalau para bangsa Belanda itu akan kembali menduduki bumi pertiwi. Sebagai seorang diplomat, maka ia memutuskan untuk memilih jalur diplomasi.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara. Laporan kalian akan ku tinjau. Sebaiknya saudara-saudara istrahat. Dan besok, kita akan menemui Ploegman" tutup Soedirman.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

Hari belumlah terlalu tinggi, matahari masih menghangat menyinari kota surabaya. Tak lepas dari semua itu, di depan alun-alun Hotel Yamato atau hotel oranye, tampaklah berkumpul massa. Suara berisik makin terdengar di antara kerumunan massa. Umumnya banyak yang mengumpat-umpat sambil menunjuk ke arah Bendera Belanda yang tengah berkibar.

Tak lama setelah mengumpulnya massa di Hotel Yamato, Sudirman, datang melewati kerumunan massa. Sudirman menatap pada bendera belanda sesaat. Ia membenarkan laporan Hariyono dan Sidik. Lalu masuk ke hotel Yamato dikawal Sidik dan Hariyono. Tujuannya adalah mmeminta agar menurunkan bendera itu, sekaligus hendak memperingatkan, jangan sampai massa yang sudah berkumpul menjadi marah. Sementara para penjaga yang hanya beberapa orang itu tidak berkutik.

"Tenanglah saudara-saudara. Aku akan masuk kedalam dan minta menurunkan bendera itu. Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Jadi ku mohon saudara-saudara tetap bersiaga, kita harus menunjukkan pada mereka, kalau kita mempertahnkan kemerdekaan ini. Tidak lagi dengan kekerasan. Tapi perundingan" ujar Soedirman menenangkan massa sebelum melangkah melewati pintu

Sudirman yang masih di kawal oleh oleh Sidik dan Hariyono langsung mendatangi salah satu ruangan. Ketiganya di antar oleh seorang pengawal dari pihak Ploegman. Itupun setelah melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan. Dan akhirnya ketiganya menemui Ploegman tanpa senjata sebagai pelindungan diri jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di kehendaki.

Ketiganya tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi saat melihat beberapa orang barat berpakaian perwira. Dan ketiganya meyakini kalau salah seorang di antaranya adalah Ploegman.

"Selamat datang. Dan silakan duduk" salah seorang di antaranya berdiri langsung berdiri dan menyambut ketiganya.

Sementara itu, Ploegman dengan sombongnya meletakkan pistol di atas meja, entah bertujuan untuk menakuti atau memang hanya sekedar meletakkan.

"Saya adalah juru bisara ploegman. Dan dialah Mr. Ploegman" sahut pria berusia sekitar 50 tahunan sambil menunjuk pada pria barat berpakaian perwira, di belakang perwira itu berdiri dua orang sambil memegang senjata.

"Kalian bisa berbahasa inggeris atau Belanda?" tanya pria juru bicara lagi.

"sedikit bahasa Belanda" jawab Soedirman.

"Saya tidak tertarik. Dengan bahasa para bangsat seperti kalian" sahut Hariyono seperti ingin segera menghabisi Ploegman yang baru saja di perkenalkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu bung" ujar pria yang menjadi translator kini.

"Maafkan ucapan rekan saya. Saya kira, kalian sudah tahu, tujuan kami kesini menemui kalian" Soedirman mulai menyatakan maksudnya.

Si Penerjemah itu menatap sesaat pada Ploegman. Lalu kembali beralih pada Soedirman, "Kami sudah tahu. Lalu.."

"Kami minta agar bendera itu di turunkan sekarang" Sudirman kembali bersuara.

Si penerjemah kembali bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa belanda bersama Ploegman. Setelah beberapa kali terlihat saling tukar ucapan. Si Penerjemah beralih pada sudirman dan rekannya.

"Tidak bisa! Kami harus menunjukkan pada orang jepang, kalau kami sudah berada di sini. Termasuk orang Indonesia, ini di maksudkan agar orang indonesia tidak ikut campur dalam melucuti senjata orang Jepang"

"Dengar, ini negara kami, kamilah yang seharusnya bertindak terhadap orang-orang jepang itu, bukan kalian. Kamilah yang berhak mengadili para orang Jepang" sahut Sidik juga mulai berbicara.

"Ingatlah, kami ini sudah menjadi negara berdaulat. Kalian tidak berhak melakukan apa saja di negara kami, tanpa seizin kami" imbuh Hariyono.

Begitulah terus menerus perdebatan antara tokoh Indonesia mengahadapi tokoh Belanda, Ploegman.

Puncaknya ketika Ploegman berkata melalui penerjemah, "Saya menolak menurunkan bendera itu. Dan kami tidak pernah mengakui kedaulatan yang kalian miliki. Ini adalah perjanjian kami dengan pihak jepang di USS Marshal. Bahwa Indonesia akan di kembalikan di bawah Belanda"

Ketiga tokoh kita itu bangkit berdiri. Sidik yang biasanya sabar, akhirnya naik pitam. Ketidak pengakuan kedaulatan yang di ungkap oleh Ploegman membuat ia merasa di injak-injak.

Dua rekan Sidik juga berdiri dari tempatnya, melihat Sidik berdiri di tempat. Ploegman yang merasa tertantang tidak takut, ia bahkan juga berdiri di tempat, seakan menantang tokoh-tokoh indonesia ia meraih pistol yang di letakkan di atas meja dan menodong pada Soedirman. Dan berikut…

Buak… bug!

Pria tinggi besar seperti Ploegman tidak mengira, tiba-tiba saja Sidik sudah melayangkan beberapa tinjuntya. Pria besar itu tersungkur dan terjatuh bersama kursi yang tadi Ploegman duduki. Pistol yang ia pegang terlepas.

"Stop!" teriak penerjemah bersusaha menahan tindakan Sidik.

Melihat Ploegman terjatuh, sidik ikut memburu. Ploegman mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, ia bangkit dan ingin membalas. Tapi Sidik terlebih dahulu mengunci pergerakan Ploegman dari belakang.

Lengannya bersilangan di leher Ploegman sehingga Ploegman tercekik.

Ploegman memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun kuatnya kuncian Sidik di leher, membuat Ploegman makin tercekik. Setiap kali Ploegman memberontak melepaskan diri. Cekikan Sidik terasa makin kuat.

Keduanya mulai bergulingan karena Ploegman makin memberontak. Wajah Ploegman semakin memucat, bakhan terlihat mulai menghitam. Pegangannya di lengan Sidik, terasa oleh Sidik makin melemah.

Sementara pengawal tadi hendak menolong, Sudirman bergerak lebih cepat, pistol yang sebelumnya di jatuhkan oleh Ploegman di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia raih.

Dor! dor!

Dua pengawal itu tumbang seketika.

"Lari!" teriak Sidik masih mencekik Ploegman

Mendengar suara tembakan dari ruangan pemimpin, memaksa para pengawal lain datang ke ruangan pertemuan itu.

Melihat ada yang mencekik pemimpin mereka.

Dor! dor!

Pengawal itu langsung menembaki kepala Sidik. Sebelumnya Sidik memperingatkan agar Sudirman dan Haiyono berlari segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehingga mereka hanya beda selang sekitar beberapa detik dengan masuknya para pengawal.

Sayangnya Ploegman sudah tewas kehabisan nafas akibat cekikan Sidik.

Sudirman dan Hariyono berhasil keluar nyaris tanpa halangan. Ini di karenakan para pengawal semua berlari menuju ruangan Ploegman, sehingga Sudirman dan Hariyono sedikit terabaikan.

"Dimana Sidik" pertanyaan menyambut kedua tokoh itu.

"Kusno. Sidik sudah gugur. Mereka menolak. Menurunkan bendera itu. Bahkan tidak mengakui kedaulatan Negara Indonesia"

Ucapan Sudirman membuat massa yang tadi sedikit tenang karena menunggu kabar ketika Sudirman melakukan pertemuan, kembali berisik. Dan yang pasti teriakan agar menghabisi para pihak belanda, lebih sering terdengar di antara suara ribut.

Orang yang di panggil Kusno tadi langsung berlari masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kusno"

"Merangsek masuk dan turunkan paksa bendera itu" jawab Kusno atau lengkapnya Kusno Wibowo.

Tapi baru sampai di depan jalan masuk, tiba-tiba para pengawal sudah muncul dan menghadang Kusno.

Hariyono yang melihat Kusno Wibowo dalam masalah, ia pun berteriak, "Turunkan bendera itu!" ia pun berlari menuju Kusno. Massa pun secara bersamaan langsung merangsek. Pengawal yang tadi muncul hendak menghadang tidak kuasa menghadang massa..

"Yono, Kusno, cepatlah masuk. Turuunkan paksa bendera hina itu" suara Naruto di antara massa. Bahkan ia sendiri mendorong Kusno hingga terdorong dan menembus barikade para penjaga.

Buak!

Naruto malah melayangkan pukulannya pada penjaga yang hendak menangkap Kusno maupun Hariyono.

"Cepatlah!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil menghajar seorang penjaga lagi.

"Hayo… Kusno!" Hariyono segera menarik Kusno mencari jalan menuju tempat bendera Belanda di kibarkan.

Keduanya memang berhasil mencapai bagian tempat tiang bendera di kibarkan.

Kusno tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung memanjat dan menarik bendera itu dengan paksa.

"Yono!" teriak Kusno dan melemparkan bendera itu ke Hariyono yang menunggu di bawah tiang bendera.

"Robek saja!" teriak Kusno lagi

Dengan kekuatannya, Hariyono merobek bendera biru dan menyisakan waran Merah dan Putih yang masih terjahit.

Usai merobek, warna birunya ia lempar begitu saja sehingga melayang di terbangkan angin hingga terjatuh di antara kerumunan massa. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengarlah teriakan Hriyono dengan lanang ia meneriakkan, "Saudara-saudara… Merdeka" sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bendera warna merah putih dengan kedua tangan.

Melihat merah putih yang di pamer, sontak teriakan girang massa di bawah terdengar membahana. Apa lagi ketika bendera merah putih itusudah berkibar dengan gagahnya di atas Hotel Yamato.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Guys… Adegan di atas masih aman untuk rating T, kan?


	5. Merdeka Atau Mati

Merdeka atau Mati!

…

…

…

 _Jakarta, 2 Oktober 1945_

Pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Sasuke seperti biasa duduk santai sambil menyesap kopi kesukaannya. Disaat sedang menikmati masa santainya, Sakura datang dan duduk perlahan di samping Sasuke.

"Kang Sasuke" panggil Sakura agak ragu-ragu kelihatan.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Tangannya bergerak dan meraih kepala Sakura dan meletakkan di bahunya. Tanganya kembali membelai kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan. Katakannlah!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakannlah" ucapnya lembut meyakinkan sang kekasih.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin ke Surabaya"

"Surabaya?" Sasuke mengulang sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia menatap mata Sakura mencari tahu alasan keinginan Sakura pergi ke Surabaya. Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Sakura, dengan demikian, kini keduanya duduk berhadapan.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku baru saja menerima surat dari sahabatku disana. Aku ingin menemuinya"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum, "Kapan kita berangkat"

"Tapi pekerjaanmu…" ia berniat menyampaikan pada Sasuke kalau ia akan berangkat sendiri. Tapi disisi lain ia tak ingin berpisah lama-lama dan jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Dan selain itu ada juga keinginan Sakura untuk segera mengetahui kabar sahabatnya di sana.

Kali ini Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. Lalu kembali di rengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Tenang saja. Aku mempunyai wakil, aku bisa mempercayakan mandor padanya" ujarnya sambil membelai perlahan bahu Sakura.

"Tapi, Kang Sasu, kan tidak boleh seenaknya" suara sakura makin perlahan dan makin lirih pula.

Sasuke menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Di bibirnya juga terhias senyuman.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Sasuke malah mengulang pertanyaan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Kang. Kalau bisa besok" ucapan Sasuke menghangatkan Sakura. Berarti ia tidak akan berpisah dengan Sasuke, selain itu ia pun bisa segera menemui sahabatnya. Ia, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke lebih erat lagi.

-SSS-

Di tengah-tengah keramaian, Sakura merasakan genggaman Sasuke mengerat, seakan tak ingin genggaman itu terlepas. Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil meninggalkan stasiun di kota Surabaya. Tak peduli tatapan mata yang rata-rata beralih pada mereka, ketika lewat. Entah karena kemesraan mereka yang di pamerkan atau mungkin rupa mereka yang menarik perhatian.

"Kau yakin kalau sahabatmu itu akan menjemput"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar , Kang. Itu yang dia katakan melalui suratnya" sahut Sakura sambil menatap sekeliling dan mencari-cari.

Sampai keduanya keluar dari area stasiun. Keduanya belum jua ketemu orang yang di maksudkan Sakura. Sementara itu, suasana sudah mulai lengang karena sudah menjauh dari keramaian.

"Sebaiknya istrahat, Sakura" ujar Sasuke. Ia menarik Sakura menuju sebuah pohon rindang.

"Sakura" suara tiba-tiba terdengar memanggil.

Agak jauh dari pasangan ini, tampak seorang gadis melambaikan tangan. Di sebelahnya terdapat pula seorang pria pirang. Setelahnya, terlihat gadis berambut indigo itu berlari menerobos keramaian.

"Hinata…" balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura makin ceria setelah gadis itu makin mendekat.

"Sakura…. Hiks..hwaa…huuk…" Hinata sontak saja memeluk Sakura sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar terharu. Sahabatnya itu selamat. Dan yang pasti Hinata begitu berterimakasih pada Sakura yang pernah berkorban demi dirinya.

Dalam pelukan Sakura, Hinata terus mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya memilih diam. Ia beranggapan bahwa gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu hanya sekedar meluapkan rasa rindu pada sahabat.

Cukup lama Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sakura. Setelah merasa puas dan tenang, barulah Sakura dan Hinata melepaskan pelukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Sasuke, dia kekasihku" Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke sambil malu-malu. Kedua belah pipinya malah merona.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat cara Sakura memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Detik berikut ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hinata…" ia mengulurkan tangan dan di sambut Sasuke.

"Oy… jangan lama-lama" suara cempreng menyela.

"Eh… ini Naruto, dia juga…." Kini giliran Hinata yang berujar sambil tersipu, malahan ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya

Dan sekarang giliran Sakura yang tersenyum melihat sahabatnya. Berikutnya giliran Sakura dan Naruto saling menjabat tangan.

"Kau tidak bergabung lagi dengan kelompok Syahrir, Sasuke"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Sakura dan Hinata nyaris bersamaan.

"Benar" Naruto yang menyahut, "Kami berdua pernah bergabung dengan syahrir dalam pergerakan bawah tanah melawan Jepang. Dia salah satu andalan Syahrir, yang selalu menemani beliau" ujar Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto seakan mencari jawaban yang lebih lagi. Ia merasa masih penasaran tentang kekasihnya ini. Ia tahu, Sasuke adalah pejuang di beberapa pertempuran, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia sepenting itu dalam kelompok Syahrir. Dan ia pun sudah tahu tentang gerakan pemuda yang di pimpin Syahrir.

"meski kami tidak bisa di katakan terlalu dekat. Karena ia lebih sering di panggil oleh syahrir jika akan melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan Sasuke ini adalah teman Syahrir dalam menjalankan rencana atau berdiskusi" imbuh Naruto.

"Ceritamu sudah cukup" potong Sasuke karena merasa tidak enak.

Naruto kembali tertawa sesaat, "Oh ya… kenapa kau berpisah dari kelompok Syahrir?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia mulai terjun ke dunia politik. Dan aku merasa kalau aku tidak memiliki kapabilitas untuk tetap mengikuti jejaknya untuk masuk ke dunia politik"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganmu" giliran Sasuke.

"Maaf" sebelum Naruto menanggapi, Hinata menyela, "Kalian pasti lelah, apa tidak sebaiknya ngobrol di rumah kami saja"

"Rumah kalian? Kalian sudah menikah?" Sakura menatap intens pada Hinata.

"I… iya" Hinata menundukkan kepala, kedua belah pipinya kembali merona.

"Kyaaa… selamat Hinata" Sakura dengan girang memeluk Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura, kekasihnya ini memang kadang bertingkah seperti kanak-kanak. Tapi ia suka.

SSS

SasuSaku, NaruHina kini duduk berhadapan mereka berniat akan bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing.

"Yang pasti, aku begitu berterima kasih pada Sakura. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, mungkin aku… aku juga akan…" Hinata menundukkan kepala. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penyesalan.

Sesaat Sakura menatap Sasuke di sampingnya. Karena tahu Sasuke tidak suka jika di ungkit masa kelamnya, maka ia pun berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku malah senang karena tidak jadi korban dan bahkan kau selamat. Semua sudah berlalu, dan aku pun hampir melupakan semuan kejadiannya. Bahkan sekarang aku… maksudku, kami sedang menata kehidupan baru. Dan ku yakin pasti akan lebih baik"

"Terima kasih, Sakura" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan ia memang melihat sinar kebahagiaan di mata Sakura. Berikut ia menatap Sasuke, dari pancaran matanya, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah memberi kehidupan baru pada sahabatnya.

"Oh ya, Naru. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini"

"Yah, setelah kalian berulah dan menculik Soekarno. Aku kesini mengunjungi sanak keluarga… disaat perjalanan kesini , aku bertemu dengan Hinata" jawab Naruto.

Percakapan tentang pengalaman terus berlanjut.

"Kudengar tentara inggeris telah berlabuh di Jakarta, apa benar?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Ternyata tidak hanya mereka yang datang ke negeri ini. Belanda juga sudah kembali" ujar Naruto perlahan.

"Sepertinya apa yang di katakan Bung Hatta benar, kalau mereka ingin kembali menjadi tuan di negeri kita" imbuh Sasuke perlahan seperti sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar, lebih seminggu yang lalu, kami sempat bentrok di depan hotel oranye. Mereka dengan lancang memasang bendera mereka di atas gedung hotel" Naruto mulai menceritakan kronologis kejadian, mulai dari pengumuman tujuan kedatangan sampai akhirnya insiden berdarah di hotel Yamato.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap sesaat. Kemudian semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

 _Surabaya, 24 Oktober 1945_

Pendaratan 5.000 Pasukan Inggris-Belanda dari Brigade 49 di bawah Komando Brigjend Aubertin Walter Sothern Mallaby atau lebih dikenal dengan nama AWS Mallaby. Inggris mendarat di Tanjung Perak Surabaya dengan dipimpin oleh Brigadir Jenderal Mallaby yang juga merupakan Panglima Brigade ke-49 dengan tugas utama mengungsikan pasukan Jepang dan para interniran. Brigade ini berjumlah kurang lebih enam ribu pasukan dengan membawa juga pasukan elit Gurkha.

Selanjutnya Mallaby sendiri dan wakilnya, Kolonel Pugh, pertama-tama disambut oleh Mustopo, kepala TKR-Surabaya, dan Atmadji, bekas aktivis Gerindo, yang mewakili TKR Angkatan Laut. Setelah mengadakan pembicaraan-pembicaraan dengan Mustopo, Mallaby menegaskan bahwa sekutu tidak akan menyelundupkan di tengah-tengah mereka pasukan Belanda dan NICA (Netherland Indies Civil Administrastion).

Pada tanggal 24 Oktober 1945 sekira jam 11.00 pagi tampak sebuah pesawat terbang melayang-layang di tepi laut Perak. Ternyata pesawat tadi mengawal iring-iringan konvoi terdiri sekitar 6 destroyer dan kapal sejenis LST dan sejumlah kapal biasa sebanyak sekitar 60 buah. Di antaranya ada yang langsung mendarat di Rotterdamweg ( ) Tanjungperak. Kapal perang yang lain mendarat di gedung Armada Moderlust. Itulah pendaratan pasukan Inggris ke Surabaya yang dipimpin oleh Brigadir AWS Mallaby. Tugas Mallaby adalah mengangkut keluar para tawanan perang asing dari Surabaya, baik orang asing yang ditawan oleh Jepang dulu (yang jumlahnya cukup banyak juga sekitar 4000 orang), maupun orang Jepang yang sudah takluk.

Sebetulnya beberapa hari sebelumnya Menteri Penerangan Amir Syarifuddin telah memberi instruksi kepada Dr.Mustopo bahwa akan tiba pasukan Inggris yang bertugas menjemput tawanan perang, jangan dihalang-halangi.

Namun ketika mendapat laporan bahwa pasukan Inggris pimpinan Brigadir AWS Mallaby mendarat dengan begitu banyak kapal peerang, Mustopo sebagai Ketua BKR Jawa Timur merasa tidak nyaman ada tentara asing menginjakkan kakinya di Surabaya. Malam hari itu, dikawal oleh Dr. Sugiri, AWS Mallaby menemui "pemerintah" Surabaya di Kantor Gubernur.

Sebagai pusat pemerintahan di situ piket Drg. Mustopo, , Bung Tomo dengan mikrofonnya. Di situ untuk pertama kalinya Mallaby bertemu deengan Mustopo. Mustopo bilang, kalau mau mendarat di Surabaya harus mendapat izin dari pemerintah.

Mallaby bertanya, "From whom we have to get permission to land our troops?"

Dijawab Mustopo, "From the Minister of Defence of The Republic of Indonesia."

Mallaby, "Where can I meet your Minister of Defence?"

Mustopo, "He sits before you."

Setelah itu dirundingkan bagaimana pasukan Mallaby bisa menunaikan tugas menjemput tawanan di Surabaya. Mustopo menganjurkan pasukan Mallaby tidak perlu mendarat lebih dari 800 meter dari pelabuhan. Nanti pasukan Indonesia saja yang mengantarkan para tawanan ke pelabuhan. Tapi Mallaby menolak tawaran ini dan berniat akan terus menerjunkan pasukannya memasuki Kota Surabaya.

 _Surabaya, 25 Oktober 1945_

Mustopo beberapa kali bertemu dengan Mallaby atau stafnya. Mallaby tetap bersikeras menerjunkan pasukannya ke pusat kota. Pernah mereka bertemu dengan kapasitasnya sebagai tentara di Prapatkurung, tidak dapat persetujuan. Mustopo juga dipaksa dan diharuskan membebaskan para interniran di penjara Kalisosok. Para tawanan asing, termasuk Huiyer, dibebaskan. Dalam keadaan panik Mustopo mengumumkan akan pidato di RRI, menolak kehadiran tentara Inggris di Surabaya. Siang hari sebelum pidato, Mustopo disertai para BKR anak buahnya berkeliling naik kendaraan mengumumkan penolakannya terhadap pendaratan tentara Inggris. Para Arek-arek Surabaya yang sudah merasa merdeka dan punya senjata, dengan berapi-api mendukung penolakan Mustopo. Ketika berpidato di RRI sanja harinya, Mustopo hanya berteriak, "Nica! Nica! Jangan mendarat! Kamu tahu aturan, Inggris! Kamu sekolah tinggi! Jangan mendarat!"

Tetapi pasukan Mallaby secara beregu maupun berkelompok lebih banyak, dengan senjata lengkap memasuki kota, menduduki tempat-tempat yang strategis

SSS

Sebenarnya Sakura berniat ingin kembali ke Jakarta setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama Hinata. Tapi Hinata selalu menahan, dengan alasan ia masih merindukan sahabatnya.

Awalnya Sakura juga tetap ingin kembali ke Jakarta, mengingat Sasuke yang tengah bersamanya, harus kembali bekerja. Hinata harus merengek agar Sakura tetap menetap bersamanya beberapa hari lagi. Karena Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan, maka terpaksa Sakura setuju.

Selain itu, insting Sasuke terpanggil, ia makin curiga dengan pendaratan para tentara inggeris dan sekutu di berbagai tempat.

Dan kini sudah satu bulan mereka tinggal bersama.

Dan seperti biasa, kedua wanita cantik ini sibuk di dapur sambil menanti pasangan masing-masing.

" _Assalaamu 'alaikum"_ Sapaan salam Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang tengah membantu Hinata di dapur. Ia pamit pada Hinata, dan buru-buru kedepan menyambut sang kekasih yang baru datang.

" _Wa 'alaikum salaam,_ Kang Sasuke" Sakura segera menyambut dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Wah! Tak kusangka, ternyata kau begitu mesra juga Sasuke. Kupikir yang ada dalam pikiranmu hanya mengusir para penjajah. Itu kan, yang selalu kau dengungkan" kelakar Naruto muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi selain dengusan perlahan di sertai dengan sedikit tarikan sudut bibir.

"Iya. Itu benar. Kau beruntung sekali Sakura" Hinata yang baru menyusul dari dapur, ikut-ikutan menggoda sahabatnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, lalu ia menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah. Genggaman tangannya pun makin di eratkan pada tangan Sasuke.

"Apa aku kurang mesra, gitu" ujar naruto pura-pura menatap garang pada isterinya.

"Tapi tidak seperti mereka" jawab Hinata kalem.

Sayangnya canda mereka harus di hentikan, karena dari jauh terdengar suara iring-iringan seperti konvoi militer.

Ke empat sahabat itu saling tatap. Seperti telah di sepakati sebelumnya, mereka pun keluar rumah mencari tahu.

"Inggeris dan AFNEI" gumam Sasuke menatap konvoi yang sedang berjalan perlahan, seolah ingin menunjukkan betapa berwibawanya mereka.

Ketiga lainnya sontak menatap sasuke. "Tujuan klise, alasannya pasti sama. Melucuti Jepang. Tapi kuyakin, mereka ingin kembali berkuasa dan menginjak-injak kemerdekaan kita"

Sasuke berkata demikian karena ia ingat cerita Naruto tentang insiden Hotel yamato. Dari sini Sasuke bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka ingin kembali berkuasa. Dan tampaknya, mereka memulai dari Surabaya.

Keempatnya kembali diam, mereka hanya menyaksikan konvoi itu lewat.

Memang benar, pada hari itu pasukan Inggeris mendarat di Surabaya. Namun beda dengan sebelumnya yang di sambut meriah. Karena kecurigaan rakyat, mereka malah di tatap sinis.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

 _Surabaya, 27 Oktober 1945_

Kematian Ploegman di tangan pejuang rakyat indonesia, barulah sampai di telinga jenderal Inggeris dua hari setelah kedatangannya di Surabaya, Brigjen A.W.S Wallaby begitu marah. Ploegman pemimpin Belanda, adalah sekutu inggeris. Dan sesuai kesepakatan para anggota sekutu, satu negara anggota sekutu di ganggu, maka sama saja mengganggu secara keseluruhan. Wallaby sangat tersinggung, karena pejuang Indonesia membunuh pemimpin belanda.

Maka pada saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban pada orang indonesia. Tentu saja pejuang makin menolak, maka sekaranglah saatnya. Tentara inggeris yang sudah berada di kota Surabaya pun sudah mulai mobilisasi terhadap pejuang.

Selain itu juga, saat itu inggeris yang tidak mengindahkan Peringatan mustopo, sudah menduduki tempat-tempat strtegis. seperti: Gedung Internatio (Jembatan Merah), gedung BPM (pertamina Jl. Veteran), Gereja Kristen dan Kantor Polisi di Bubutan, Kompleks SMAN Wijayakusuma, RRI Surabaya Jl. Simpang (depan rumahsakit yang sekarang jadi Surabaya Plaza), Konsulat Inggris dan Gedung olahraga dayung di Kayun, Rumahsakit Darmo dan sekitarnya, Kantor BAT Ngagel.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu Mustopo kembali berbicara melalui Radio, "Saudara-saudaraku arek-arek Suroboyo dan seluruh pemuda Indonesia yang berada di surabaya. Berulang kali aku menemui para tentara inggeris agar tidak memasuki kota. Saya seperti sudah merendahkan harkat saya secara pribadi. Saya tidakl bermaksud menghasut Saudara. Para tentara inggeris ini keras kepala dan tetap tidak menganggap peringatan dan permintaan saya. Mereka tetap masuk ke kota kita ini. Mereka sudah meremehkan kita, seakan kita ini lemah, sehingga meremehkan peringatan saya. Saya atas nama sebagai orang indonesia, menganjurkan kepada rakyat Surabaya supaya menghalang-halangi tentara asing itu menduduki bumi Surabaya yang merdeka. Mereka telah berbuat demikian karena menginjak-injak dan tidak mengakui kedaulatan Republik Indonesia"

"Mereka semua sudah berkumpul, cepatlah Sasuke" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke yang bersama Sakura langsung saja bangkit. Tapi sebelum melangkahkan kaki, tangan Sasuke terasa ada yang memegang erat. Sasuke menoleh, kembali miris hati Sasuke melihat wajah ketakutan dan rasa khawatir dari Sakura. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Tidak Kang Sasuke, Ku mohon jangan… aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" ketakutan akan kehilangan sang kekasih memaksa Sakura menitikkan air mata. Tangannya yang menggenggam terasa gemetaran oleh Sasuke.

"Kita sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di bawah kaki para penjajah itu. Apa artinya keselamatanku, jika itu masih terjadi. Sakura mereka ingin kembali berkuasa…" Sasuke mulai menghibur.

Sakura diam, ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Sasuke tentang keegoisannya yang tidak ingin Sasuke ikut berperang. Bukankah ketiadaan seorang Sasuke tidak akan berpengaruh pada jalannya pertempuran.

Tentu saja apa yang di pikirkan Sakura, bisa tertebak oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, adikku, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Percayalah padaku, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kita hidup sampai tua. Yakinlah Sakura, aku sudah melewati banyak pertempuran dan aku selamat. Dan kali ini, Insya Allah, aku akan hidup. Karena hidupku memang untukmu, bukan di tangan para penjajah itu"

Ia melepaskan genggaman Sakura perlahan. Sakura yang merasa tak bisa menahan Sasuke, dengan sangat terpaksa, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Tunggulah aku. Aku akan kembali" meski berat hati, Sasuke tetap memutar tubuh, dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke…" masih ada yang ingin di katakan Sakura.

"Doakan aku Sakura" ujar Sasuke melenggang pergi.

Begitu Sasuke dan Naruto berangkat dari belakang muncul Hinata. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang mengalami hal yang sama. Hinata juga harus merelakan suaminya ke medan perang. Sama halnya seperti Sakura. Naruto juga harus merayu dan meyakinkan Hinata mati-matian agar merelakan dirinya pergi.

Dan kini kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa menangis, saling berpelukan, berpasrah dan berdoa.

Dor! dor! duar! Darrr!

Tembak-menembak dimulai oleh Inggris atas perintah Mayor Gopal, Komandan Kompi D Brigade ke 49, Divisi ke 23 The Fighting Cock, Inggris. Perintah menembak diberikan oleh Mallaby sendiri.

Ditengah suara deru senapan dan ledakkan bom atau granat, orang mulai berlarianan kesana kemari mencari persembunyian. Pria tua, wanita dan anak-anak mulai berteriak histeris. Dia antara teriakan itu ada pula teriakan-teriakan takbir yang bertujuan untuk membakar semangat. Sementar pemuda dan pejuang nampak menggunakan senjata apa saja, senjata tajam yang di pakai rakyat biasa, atau dari para pejuang membawa senapan api.

"Jangan takut! Mereka ingin menghina kita lagi. Kita harus mempertahankan negara kita"

"Benar! Mereka menginjak-injak kita… kita harus balas"

"Merdeka!" pekikan inilah yang paling sering terdengar di antara deru suara peluru

Diantara para pejuang yang mencari perlindungan tampaklah dua sahabat berada di balik perlindungan yang sama.

"Bagaimana ini mereka membawa Tank?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang sesekali menembak.

"Ukh!" tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan naruto, salah seorang pejuang telah gugur dengan dada yang telah tertembus peluru.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Di tengah-tengah pekikan itu, ia masih mencoba berpikir. Apakah ia harus kembali menggunakan gaya yang biasa ia pakai ketika terjadi perang terbuka seperti sekarang, yakni maju merangsek mengambil perhatian. Tapi masalahnya ia keadaan berbeda, di depan sana serdadu dengan kendaraan tank makin mendekat. Ia menoleh kebelakang, keadaan makin terjepit. Di saat bersamaan ia malah teringat Sakura, yang ia tinggalkan di belakang. Mengingat itu, hal pertama yang di pikirkan Sasuke adalah keselamatan Sakura. Jangan sampai tank yang nampak asal tembak itu mengenai tempat Sakura.

Sasuke dengan nafas memburu mengambil keputusan.

"Pistolmu masih terisi banyak?"

Naruto memeriksa, "benar, apa rencanamu"

Dar!

Lagi-lagi ledakkan granat menggugurkan bebrapa pejuang.

"Aku akan mengambil alih perhatian mereka. Tunggu aba-abaku" teriak Sasuke berteriak. Disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke juga meraih pistol Naruto.

Sontak beberapa pejuang menoleh pada mereka, bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu saudara… akh!" ketika salah seorang bertanya, pejuang itu malah di kagetkan oleh suara peluru mengenai tempatnya bersembunyi. Hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Refleks saja ia menundukkan kepala.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan mortir terjadi lagi.

"Aku akan merangsek kedepan, bersiaplah"

"Saudaraku jangan gegabah!" terlambat peringatan dari pejuang itu, sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya, ia berlari ke arah samping lalu berbelok menuju kedepan.

Di depan Sasuke berlaru zig-zag mengacaukan tembakan para serdadu inggris.

Dar!

Sasuke melompat menghindari ledakan granat yang di lempar kepadanya. Nampaknya ia menggunakan seluruhn kekuatannya untuk berlari sambil menghindar. Tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju kesalah satu tank yang paling depan

Naruto yang cemas, sontak saja berteriak, "lindungi dia, ini saatnya"

Dor! dor!

Naruto bangkit dan asal menembak kedepan.

Melihat aksi yang di tunjukkan Sasuke, banyak pejuang yang makin terbakar semangatnya.

"Serang… Allahu Akbar" pekik pejuang lain.

Yang hanya membawa senjata tajam pun merangsek maju. Tidak peduli, sudah banyak di antaranya yang tumbang, tujuannya hanya satu, mendekati dan membabat habis para serdadu. Yang bersenjata api pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka pun membantu sambil menembak.

Tanpa tameng, tanpa helm, tanpa rompi, para rakyat dan pejuang tetap menerobos di antara deru peluru.

Tindakan para rakyat dan pejuang bersenjata ini sedikit bisa membuat para tentara inggeris kewalahan.

Sasuke yang sudah mendekati salah satu tank terdepan.

Duk! Dess! Dor!

Ia menyerang terlebih dahulu beberapa serdadu, yang berada di sekitar tank, lalu di tutup dengan tembakan pistol. Sasuke melompat ke atas tank, membuka paksa katup. Sasuke menarik pin granat dan melempar kedalam tank.

Duar!

Sedetik sebelum granat meledak Sasuke melompat dari atas tank. Sementara para pejuang makin mendekat ke pasukan inti inggeris.

"Akh…!"

Jeritan kematian silih berganti dari kedua belah pihak.

"Seraang!" kembali jeritan penyemangat terjadi.

Ini di sebabkan adanya bala bantuan dari pasukan inggeris yang di porak-porandakan pejuang Indonesia. Dan saat bersamaan, dengan persenjataan seadanya, Rakyat dan pejuan berusaha menekan tentara Inggris.

Pertempuran tak kenal takut di iringi semangat mempertahankan kemerdekaan, masih berlanjut. Prinsip pejuang kembali menyala di hati sanubari masing-masing.

Merdeka atau mati!

Merdeka dan damai atau terinjak dan terjajah.

Merdeka adalah harga mati!

Dan mereka memilih mempertahankan kemerdekaan di atas aliran ratusan liter darah!

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Tewasnya AWS Mallaby

Tewasnya Aubertin Walter Sothern Mallaby

…

…

…

 _28 Oktober 1945_

Sudah beberapa hari pertempuran tak kenal lelah terjadi. Korban sudah banyak yang berjatuhan. Namun korban yang gugur itu justeru makin membakar semangat para pejuang Indonesia.

"Lari, Sakura" teriak Hinata. Pertempuran yang tak kenal lelah itu pun merambat ke sekitar rumahnya.

Sakura tidak mau menunggu lama, suara letusan peluru memang seperti sudah terjadi seperti sudah mengeliling.

Begitu keluar berlari, kedua sahabat itu menyaksikan suasan sebelumnya kedua wanita cantik itu, cuma bersembunyi. Namun kini keduanya keluar dan menyaksikan kengerian akibat perang itu. Sementara orang masih berlarian kesana kemari mencari perlindungan.

Sementara itu para rakyat dan pejuang pun berlari satu arah menyongsong tentara inggeris.

Dor! duar!

Ledak granat senapan kini sudah menjadi irama kematian. Sakura maupu Hinata juga sudah terjebak di tengah-tengah irama itu.

"Akh… tolong…" jerit suara kesakitan tidak jauh dari keduanya.

Sakura berhenti-tiba-tiba saat medengar rintihan minta tolong. Memang benar, tidak jauh darinya terdapat seorang pejuan telah bersimbah darah.

Sakura berbalik arah, ia malah menolong pejuang itu. Hinata memanggil Sakurea namun tidak di pedulikan oleh Sakura. Sakura lebih merasa terpanggil untuk menolong pejuang itu.

"Bertahanlah aku akan menolongmu" ucapan Sakura di jawab oleh ringkihan dari pejuang tersebut.

Sakura merobek ujung kainnya dan membalut luka pada pejuang itu.

"Hinata. Kita harus menolongnya bantu aku" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha menyeret tubuh pejuang itu dengan sekuat tenaga dari tubuh mungilnya. Hinata yang tadinya berdiri terpaku melihat aksi Sakura. Ia pun ikut-ikutan menolong.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku memiliki obat-obatan dan beberapa ramuan di rumah" tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura. Hinata berlari kembali menuju rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali. Namun Hinata sudah mendapati Sakura sudah menunduk dan tampak sedih di samping pejuang tadi. Terlihatlah bahu sakura sudah bergetar. Tanpa bertanya pun Hinata juga sudah tahu kalau pejuang itu tidak sempat lagi tertolong.

Ia mendekati Sakura lalu saling bertatapan. Ada rasa bersalah di balik tatapan Hinata karena terlambat dan gagal menolong pejuang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Ini bukan salahmu" hibur Sakura, tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menyesali semuanya.

Sakura dan Hinata kembali menatap sekeliling. Mayat pejuang maupun rakyat sipil yang tidak ikut berjuang sudah bergelimpangan.

"Kalau saja kita bisa melakukan sesuatu" lirih Sakura.

"Sakura. Bisakah dengan ini…" ia memperlihatkan bungkusan yang didalamnya berisi obat-obatan dan ramuan yang tadi di ambil oleh Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Mudah-mudahan, dengan itu kita bisa menyelamatkan nyawa, walau hanya satu. Kurasa itu masih lebih baik"

Keduanya pun sepakat, untuk ikut pula berjuang, dengan cara menolong dan mengobati pejuang yang terluka. Meski dengan obat-obatan seadanya.

Di tengah-tengah aksi saling tembak, Sasuke malah menoleh ke arah lain. Dan disaat bersamaan pula, ia malah teringat Sakura. Ia yakin kalau area perang sudah merambah ke tempat Sakura yang ia tinggalkan bersama sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke" tanya Naruto sambil menembak di tempat perlindungan.

"Sakura" balas Sasuke sambil menembak pula.

Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, juga terpikirkan hal yang sama tentang Hinata oleh Naruto. Ia ikut-ikuta menatap ke arah yang di tatap Sasuke.

"Mundurlah Naruto. Cari tahu keadaan mereka berdua"

"Apa kau bodoh. Tidak mungkin di lakukan di saat sekarang" sebenarnya Naruto tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Sasuke. Ia hanya tahu kalau Sasuke memang sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu. Dan Naruto juga tak ingin bertindak seperti pengecut yang mundur dari pertempuran, hanya karena ego yang mengkhawatirkan pasangan.

"Aaargh…" lagi-lagi suara jeritan terdengar. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mengabaikan jeritan itu karena sudah terbiasa.

"Aku butuh ramuan dan kainmu yang besar. Ini akan kehabisan darah" suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke.

"Ini… eh yang ini juga masih hidup"

Kedua mata pemuda itu terbelalak. Keduanya terpaksa menghentikan tembakan. Keduanya menoleh perlahan seperti ketakutan.

"Bodoh!" jerit Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata Sakura berada tidak jauh darinya. Dan tampak sedang menolong seorang pejuang yang kelihatan sekarat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" Naruto mengikuti seruan Sasuke. Karena Hinata juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan Sakura.

Sasuke melihat pejuang yang berusaha di tolong Sakura sudah tidak bernyawa, maka ia menerobos desingan peluru menuju Sakura.

"Mereka mundur!… Maju! Serang…!" teriak pejuang lain.

Setelahnya itu, semua pejuang kembali merangsek maju di sertai pekikan takbir.

Saat semua pejuang bergerak maju Sasuke malah menuju Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke kali ini marah padanya. Karena ia merasa tak punya waktu untuk mendapat marah, maka ia berpura-pura mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke

"Bagaimana yang itu, Hinata" ujar Sakura mendekati Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke.

Hinata pun tidak menjawab, karena kepura-puraan Sakura.

Puk!

Tangan kekar menarik bahu Sakura sehingga tubuhnya memutar dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau cari mati heuh! Cepat sembunyi bodoh!" suara Sasuke yang di sertai rasa khawatir itu meninggi. Bahkan membentak Sakura.

"Lalu kau sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan!" balas Sakura tak kalah sengit.

"Kau seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruhku mencari tempat aman, sementara kau sendiri, di sini mencari mati" Sasuke menatap bola mata yang mulai di genangi air mata itu. Sasuke yang tadinya hendak memksa Sakura agar bersembunyi, terdiam, ia malah nampak merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke dengan nasib ini lagi. Abah pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Meninggalkanku dan memastikankan ku aman. Dan nasib ku berakhir menjadi pelacur" Sakura mulai terisak, kepala di tundukkan. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan rasa bersalah, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Tidak Kang! aku tak ingin mengalami nasib itu lagi. Ini, mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan lagi. Aku takut kehilanganmu, sangat!kau sama sekali tidak memberikan jaminan akan selamat dan kembali padaku. Karena itulah, aku juga ingin berjuang bersamamu. Walau hanya sekedar seperti ini. Aku ingin selalu mendampingimu" Sakura menyeka air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai.

Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat pada kekasihnya. Mungkin apa yang di katakan Sakura benar. Betapa sedihnya Sakura jika ia kehilangan Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Maaf!" Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Baiklah, kita akan berjuang bersama. Kalau memang harus, mati pun kita akan bersama. Karena itu juga, jika kau memberikan pertolongan, jangan jauh-jauh dariku selama di medan pertempuran. Berjanjilah!" imbuh Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum bahagia, karena mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar akan sehidup semati dengan kekasihnya. Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain, arah yang di tuju pejuang tadi, berlari, maksudnya menyongsong para tentara sekutu.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, "Banyak orang terluka yang menunggumu"

"Mas" sapa Hinata menatap Naruto. Dari pancaran matanya, ia meminta agar ikut sama seperti Sakura.

Naruto tak ingin bertengkar seperti pasangan sebelumnya, maka ia pun, terpaksa mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Mas" Hinata segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah berada sedikit jauh di depannya.

"Sial! Kekasihmu itu sudah menulari isteriku, Sasuke" Naruto menggerutu, namun bukan gerutuan kesal. Itu bisa di kenali dengan tarikan sudut bibir Naruto.

Pertempuran tanpa henti dan penuh semangat dari para pejuang berhasil menekan tentara Inggeris. Bahkan mendesak sampai gedung Internatio (Jembatan Merah).

"Sakura. periksa yang itu" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada seorang pejuang. Ia nampak sangat terluka dan butuh pertolongan.

Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat dan menolong. Ia tahu di saat seperti ini, orang yang hendak dia tolong itu butuh mencari-cari, dan berfuntung baginya, ia melihat sebuah tong air tak jauh darinya. Maka Sakura segera memeriksa dan menyeduk air yang berada dalam tong.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu, sangat bersungguh-sungguh membantu menolong atau menyembuhkan luka para pejuang yang terluka. Bahkan menurutnya, tindakan Sakura lebih repot dan lebih berat dari pada yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sakura harus berlari kesana kemari menenteng air minum yang harus ia berikan pada pejuang yang kelelahan.

"Jangan mundur" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang pejuang. Dia adalah Somarsono. Banyak orang yang mengenalnya sebagai komandan. Sekaligus, sebagai ketua Pemuda Republik Indonesia (PRI), sebuah organisasi yang menghimpun hampir seluruh kekuatan pemuda di Surabaya.

Banyak ragam cara yang di lakukan oleh para pejuang, bahkan ada yang sengaja membawa radio. Dari radio-radio inilah Soetomo atau akrab di panggil Bung Tomo, bersuara memberikan semangat. Karena beliau bekerja sebagai penyiar.

"Sedikit lagi. Habisi mereka" teriak Sasuke makin mendekat ke arah gedung Internatio.

Soemarsono pun tak mau kalah, ia makin merangsek mensejajari diri dengan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Mallaby merasa akan di libas oleh semangat rakyat Indonesia. Ia makin terdesak, Dia harus menghentikan kehancuran ini. Kepada siapa harus minta tolong? Minta tolong berdamai dari pihak pemerintah Surabaya tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya jalan minta tolong ke markas pusatnya di Jakarta. Minta dikirimkan orang yang bakal dipatuhi oleh Arek-arek Surabaya.maka ia pun meminta stafnya agar menghubungi seorang Jenderal D.C. Hawthorn. Komandan daerah Asia Tenggara.

Di saat yang genting itu, Mallaby berunding dengan Hawthorn, agar mendatangkan Soekarno sebagai presiden, sekaligus berharap satu-satunya orang yang di patuhi Rakyat Surabaya.

Melalui radio pula, suara Bung Tomo mengumumkan kalau Soekarno akan datang kesurabaya beserta rombongan. Radio Pemberontakan Rakyat Surabaya dengan suara Bung Tomo yang selalu memantau perkembangan pertempuran bersuara keras, para pemuda di Lapangan Terbang Morokrembangan harus sigap. Kalau yang turun bukan Presiden Sukarno, harap ditembak saja dengan penumpangnya yang lain.

"Ini Presiden Republik Indonesia, Soekarno, memerintahkan berhenti, supaya jangan dilanjutkan pertempuran itu," kata Soekarno melalui corong pengeras suara.

"Stop the Fire… stop the fire… we started ceasefire." Suara yang beda mengikuti suara Soekarno.

Mendengar suara tegas melalui pengeras suara, sontak saja hanya dalam beberapa detik suasana menjadi Hening.

Sasuke yang sangat mengenal suara itu, berbalik arah, di saat itulah ia berpapasana dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, suara itu… benarkah suara Bung Karno?"

"Entahlah, akan kita cari tahu, jangan sampai ini adalah akal licik mereka lagi" mengingat beberapa perjanjian sebelumnya di langgar oleh pihak inggeris, Sasuke makin tidak percaya.

Sakura yang sudah beres menangani seorang pejuang, ia mendekat kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayo" Naruto terkebih dahulu menarik tangan Hinata. Mencari tahu, apakah benar suara tadi berasal dari suara sang proklamator.

Benar saja, ternyata yang datang adalah Bung Karno diikuti Wakil Presiden Mohamad Hatta, dan Menteri Penerangan Amir Syarifuddin. Turun dari pesawat mereka disambut oleh pemuda, dinaikkan kendaraan, dibawa lari masuk kota dengan bendera Merah-Putih selalu dikibarkan di konvoi mobil. Aksi Sang Proklamator ini bisa di katakan sebagai aks beresiko, karena masih banyak rakyat Surabaya yang belum mengenal Soekarno.

"Kenapa di hentikan, padahal sedikit lagi kita menang" suara para pejuang mulai berbisik-bisik. Bahkan di wajah mereka terlihat raut wajah kecewa, karena kemenangan di depan mata, sirna oleh teriakan genjatan senjata.

Di saat itulah, Soemarsono sang Komandan menghadang jalan, "Kita hampir menang, kenapa di berhentikan. Kami ingin mengusir mereka", ia melakukan protes keras.

Terlihat pula Amir syarifuddin keluar dari dalam mobil, ia mendekati Soemarsono, "Ini sudah didiskusikan oleh kawan-kawan, oleh kami, sudah keputusannya begini," ujar Amir tampak sedikit nada tegas

Soemarsono tidak mendebat. Ia hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan Amir tersebut. Selain sebagai menteri Pertahanan, Amir Syarifuddin adalah bekas pimpinan Soemarsono di Gerindo (Gerakan Rakyat Indonesia).

Sasuke menatap intens pada konvoi lalu beralih ke sekitarnya

" Ini tidak jelas keputusan siapa? Keputusan kolektif pemerintah kah? keputusan para pemuda revolusionerkah? atau siapa lagi selain itu?" ucapan Sasuke mengundang semua orang memandang padanya. Sasuke juga nampak kelihatan protes, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia kecewa karena pertempuran sudah di atas angin, malah di hentikan.

Soemarsono merasa ada lagi yang berani berbicara, ia kembali ingin berujar. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus kembali diam, karena orang yang dia hormati memberi isyarat.

"Tidakkah kalian bosan dengan ini? Kehilangan dan kematian?" ucapan singkat Amir ini mengindikasikan dan menekankan agar genjatan senjata itu memang harus dilakukan tanpa ada sesiapa yang membantah.

"Pak!" ujar Sasuke pada Soemarsono yang masih kelihatan keberatan di adakannya genjatan senjata.

"Kita mungkin memang harus mematuhi seruan gencatan senjata dari Soekarno, karena beliau adalah presiden. Soekarno selaku presiden harus dipatuhi oleh rakyatnya. Ini syarat mutlak berdirinya sebuah negara, yaitu pengakuan rakyatnya" imbuh Sasuke.

Amir dan Soemarsono saling tatap sesaat. Soemarsono menatap tampak sangat memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, perjuanagn untuk menunjukkan existensi di mata internasional ada banyak, tidak hanya melalui senjata, tapi bisa juga melalui politik.

Soemarsono sendiri menyadari, dengan mematuhi seruan gencatan senjata dari Soekarno, bangsa Indonesia menang secara politik. Seperti yang di ucapkan Sasuke Soekarno selaku Presiden dipatuhi oleh rakyatnya. Ini syarat mutlak berdirinya sebuah negara, yakni pengakuan rakyatnya.

Ini sekaligus mematahkan tudingan Inggris, termasuk kolonialis Belanda di belakangnya, bahwa pemerintahan Republik Indonesia yang baru berdiri tidak bisa mengontrol keadaan.

Selain itu, dengan meminta bantuan Soekarno untuk mengendalikan amarah rakyat Indonesia, dengan sendirinya Inggris mengakui wibawa Soekarno selaku Presiden dengan rakyatnya. Maklum, sebelumnya Inggris menuding Soekarno sebagai kolaborator Jepang dan berencana menangkapnya.

Soemarsono mengangguk menyetujui cara pandang pemuda yang berdiri di bersama barisan pejuang yang sudah mulai berkumpul itu.

"Kau benar, anak muda" ujar Soemarsono.

Lalu Amir merangkul Soemarsono kembali ke mobil. Dan perlahan konvoi kembali melaju.

Soemarsono di ajak oleh Amir untuk diboyong ke Jalan Mawar, tempat corong radio yang sehari-harinya digunakan oleh Bung Tomo berpidato, untuk menyerukan penghentian tembak-menembak.

Meski mobil mulai melaju, ucapan Sasuke memberi daya tarik sendiri pada Soekarno.

Matanya sedikit berhenti pada, empat orang pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menatap kearahnya pula.

Soekarno menarik senyum tipis, tipis sekali, saking tipisnya senyuman itu, senyum itu tidak akan tampak jika tidak di perhatikan. Soekarno memang masih mengenali Sasuke. Pemikiran pemuda itu revolutif, pikirnya. Tapi wajarlah, menurut Soekarno, karena Sasuke pernah bergaul dengan orang-orang cerdas seperti Sutan Syahrir. Memikirkan tentang salah satu anggota kabinetnya itu, Soekarno malah membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Syahrir melihat rekannya satu ini telah berkembang.

Sasuke dan Soekarno bahkan saling tatap agak lama. Dan adu tatap itu berakhir ketika mobil yang di tumpangi Soekarno melewati Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, ia masih dendam padamu, Sasuke. Ia masih mengingat wajah menyebalkan darimu" bisik Naruto sambil berkelakar

Sasuke hanya melirik dengan sudut matanya. Berikut pandangannya kembali mengarah ke mobil yang di tumpangi Soekarno yang tengah menjauh.

"Maksudnya Soekarno dendam itu, apa Naruto?" Sakura sempta mendengar bisikan Naruto barusan.

"Ketika terjadi penculikan pada beliau, kekasihmu ini terlibat juga dalam penculikan. Bahkan konon pernah hampir bentrok dengan beliau" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk tapi ke samping dengan menggunakan jempol, sambil tangan di ayun-ayunkan."mungkin pak presiden masih jengkel padanya"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memilih diam.

"Ayo pulang… mudah-mudahan saja kehadiran president membuat bisa terjadi genjatan senjata" Sasuke menarik Sakura, dari pada tetap berada di situ dan mendengarkan ocehan Naruto.

"Tapi sampai kapan? Mereka itu tidak bisa di percaya" imbuh Sasuke sambil melangkah di ikuti Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap sesaat, lalu mengikuti langkah pasangan kekasih itu.

Di hari itu juga, Soekarno mengajak beberapa tokoh pemuda untuk melakukan perundingan dengan pihak inggris yang di wakili oleh Jenderal D.C. Hawthorn.

Tokoh-tokoh yang hadir itu memunculkan nama baru, yakni Soetomo yang biasa di sapa Bung Tomo. Dan seorang tokoh agama KH. Hasyim Asy'ari.

"Sudah terlalu banyak Korban di antara kedua pihak. Mr Hawthorn mengundang saya ke sini untuk menjadi penengah. Dia berharap kedatanganku kesini bisa meredakan situasi" Soekarno membuka pertanyaan.

"we didn't start the battle. We just recover ourselves" jawab Bung Tomo, "Dan sekali lagi kami peringatkan, ini tidaklah berakhir jika mereka bertujuan lain" kali ini ucapannya di tujukan pada Soekarnoi.

"Dan mereka menginjak-injak kemerdekaan kami, dengan mengabaikan peringatan kami, bahkan seenaknya saja mengibarkan bendera, tanpa minta izin dari pemerintah" imbuh sang Kyai tersebut.

Howthorn mendengarkan semua penjelasan demi penjelasan yang di kemukakan oleh para tokoh itu.

"I think that's enough. Ploegman - the man who started all of this… he was dead. And I hope we starting to stop this war"

"OK" soekarno mengangguk setuju.

Tamapk para tokoh Indonesia banyak yang hadir dalam perundingan genjatan senjata, selain tokoh di atas, muncul nama

Soekarno segera memberikan secari kertas pada Bung Tomo maupun KH. Hasyim Asy'ari. Kedua tokoh itu menatap kertas yang berisi dua bahasa, yakni bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa inggeris. Bung Tomo, termasuk Soemarno maupun Asy'ari saling tatap sesaat lalu saling mengangguk.

"Kami setuju dengan genjatan senjata dan pihak inggeris tetap melucuti senjata dan membebaskan tawanan Jepang. Tapi dengan syarat, saat semua itu selesai. Mereka harus angkat kaki" ujar KH Asy'ari.

"Sure" jamin Hawthorn.

Sesuai kesepakatan, penanda tangannan perjanjian pun di lakukan. Pihak inggreis, Sokarno Tokoh muda dan Tokoh Ulama telah membubuhkan tanda tangan.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

Setelah gencatan senjata antara pihak Indonesia dan pihak tentara Inggris ditandatangani pada tanggal 29 Oktober 1945, keadaan mulai berangsur-angsur mereda. Walaupun begitu tetap saja terjadi bentrokan-bentrokan bersenjata antara rakyat dan tentara Inggris di Surabaya.

Barulah pada tanggal 30 Oktober diadakan perundingan yang mengatur jalan tugasnya Mallaby mengangkut para tawanan keluar Surabaya. Perundingan diadakan di Kantor Gubernur, harus pula dengan kehadiran Panglima Divisi India 23, Mayor Jendral D. , atasan Mallaby. Hawthorn tiba dengan pesawat dari Jakarta jam 09.15.

"Sasuke…sasuke…" Naruto belum masuk rumah, sudah berteriak-teriak.

"Ada apa Naruto, kau berisik sekali" balas Sasuke yang muncul dengan Sakura. Raut wajah Sasuke kelihatan meringis gara-gara keberisikan Naruto.

Naruto malah cengengesan melihat Sasuke yang nampak kesal.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan TKR? Sekarang sedang perekrutan" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, namun ia malah menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, menurutmu?" sasuke mulai percakapan.

"Itu… semua ku serahkan padamu, Kang" balas Sakura perlahan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke" Naruto mulai tidak sabar menunggu jawaban pasti Sasuke.

"Aku tetap akan berjuang, meskipun tanpa menjadi seorang prajurit" dari jawaban Sasuke, terasa kalau ia sama sekali tidak berminat masuk militer.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau akan tetap berjuang. Bahkan kau akan banyak mendapat dukungan. Maksudku begini, senjata yang kau miliki adalah hasil rampasan, bukan? Nah, jika kau masuk menjadi prajurit TKR, maka kau akan berhak memegang senjata, lengkap dengan amunisi" rayu Naruto. Berrikut ia menatap Sakura, berharap Sakura mendukung dirinya, agar Sasuke mau menjadi prajurit.

"Disaat genting sekarang ini, semua yang ingin ikut berjuang, berhak mendapatkan senjata" balas Sasuke, karena tak ingin Naruto merayu Sakura.

Melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Naruto, membuat Sakua juga tidak tega. Sakura pun mencoba merayu Sasuke.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kakang mencobanya" Sakura menatap Sasuke, berharap agar Sasuke memang mau mencoba untuk masuk militer.

Merasa kalau Sakura berharap, membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Lagi pula hanya mencoba, jika tidak suka, Sasuke tinggal mencari alasan yang bisa di terima Sakura.

Sasuke mengembangkan rongga dadanya dan di kempiskan perlahan. "baiklah… adakah bagian yang hanya menjadi prajurit sementara atau hanya sekedar cadangan?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Ayo!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke, "Terima kasih Neng" ujarnya lagi pada Sakura.

Sakura cuma tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya Sakura. Kau mau ikut mendampingi kami?" Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke lah yang menanggapi.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, jika kau berubah pikiran di tengah jalan. Di saat itulah, aku butuh Sakura" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke kembali menatap pada Sakura, lalu menatap lagi pada Naruto, "Terserahmulah!" jengkel Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya tertawa, lalu mempersilakan Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dan dari pada Hinata tinggal sendirian, Hinata pun turut serta.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat perekrutan bersama Sasuke. Namun di tengah perjalannan, mereka malah penasaran dengan keramaian penduduk. Para penduduk atau rakyat biasa yang di kerumuni oleh orang tua dan wanita tampak menatap ketengah-tengah kerumunan.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu berdiri dua orang pria. Pria tinggi besar itu makin malah berdiri di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun. Ia merentangkan tangan sambil memutar tubuh dengan pongahnya.

"Dengarlah kalian. Kalian pikir kalian bisa seperti ini. Menjadi merdeka! Kalau bukan karena kami yang telah mengalahkan para Nippon. You are so weaks…" teriaknya sambil menuding satu persatu orang yang berdiri melihatnya.

Sasuke makin menggeram melihat kesombongan orang barat itu. Ia malah teringat ucapan Hatta, kalau para bangsa barat berniat akan kembali ingin menjadi tuan di atas negeri Indonesia, dan Sasuke membenarkan, maka ia pun mulai berjalan menerobos di antara orang-orang yang berkerumun.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah sangat mengenal siapa yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumuna itu. Orang yang menggunakan bahasa indonesia adalh Steven. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah Daniel.

"hey keparat rakus!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pria itu. Sasuke berdiri dan menantang peria barat itu dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan dengan tatapan menantang penuh penghinaan.

"Kami berjuang di atas darah dan keringat kami. Kalian pikir kalian bisa menang perang, jikalau saja negara kalian tidak datang merampok ke tanah kami. Yah kalian menjadi pemenang karena rampokan kalian dari tanah kami, yang kalian pakai untuk membiayai perang" teriak Sasuke.

Pria barat, Steven yang memang sudah paham bahasa indonesia itu makin marah atas penghinaan yang di berikan Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke atau rakyat Indonesia, pria ini juga memiliki semangat nasionalisme . Dan negaranya di katai perampok dan manusia rakus membuat pria itu makin murka. Sayangnya Steven sudah mengingat kalau pria ini pernah menghajarnya di Jakarta, dan malah kembali bertemu di sini. Sungguh nasib sial bagi Steven. Beruntung ia bersama Daniel, maka ia berbisik pada Daniel. Mungkin menyampaikan kalau Ini lah pria yang pernah menghajarnya, sekaligus memprovokasi Daniel.

"What the hell Fuck!..." karena saking marahnya, ia, Daniel tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Wuut!

Plak!

Sasuke dengan sekua tenaga menahan serangan pria bule itu.

Si pria bule menahan gerakannya. Namun kepalan tangannya masih di genggam Sasuke. Si pria bule itu menatap tajam Sasuke.

"You are Looser" tatapnya tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kalian hanya pencuri" balas Sasuke.

"Dammit" maki pria itu. Entah tahu artinya atau tidak, yang pasti ia merasa kalau Sasuke telah menghinanya.

Wut!

Pukulan itu sangat cepat mengarah ke wajah, Sasuke hanya menarik sedikit kepalanya. Lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Si pria barat itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, dengan tujuan membingungkan Sasuke. Sembari meliuk-liuk, pria barat itu merangsek Sasuke.

Wuss!

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu memukul dengan sangat cepat lagi.

Beut! Wut! Duk! Plak!

Beberapa pukulan cepat itu berhasil di tahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke makin terdesak karena gerakan pria yang tak berhenti meliuk lalu di selingi dengan pukulan tiba-tiba. Beruntung bagi Sasuke, ia sudah menamatkan pencak silat, membuat ia tertolong. Bahkan, dengan kecepatan sama seperti Daniel, ia pun juga memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas ke arah pelipis dan perut.

"Stop it Daniel"

Pukulan Sasuke maupun pria barat yang di panggil Daniel tertahan di udara. Keduanya pun menoleh.

Ternyata pria yang baru datang adalah si pencari bakat yang di panggil Johnny.

"Not be like this, Dan. Not on the street. But on the ring" tatapnya tajam pada Daniel.

"How dare I" ia kembali hendak menyerang Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya tertahan karena ia melihat sosok di antara orang-orang yang mengeliling dan menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

"Sakura" ia malah mengabaikan Sasuke. Dan melangkah menuju Sakura. Wanita yang membuatnya tergila-gila, " Oh my God. My lovely girl, how could you here?" ia meraih tangan Sakura dan berniat menciumnya.

"Jaga tindakanmu keparat!" amarah dan cemburu terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Daniel yang tadi hendak mencium tangan Sakura malah berbalik mencium tangan Sasuke. Karena sebelum ciuman Daniel sampai di punggung tangan Sakura. Sasuke terlebih dahulu memasang tangan di perantara bibir daniel dan punggung tangan Sakura. Di saat itulah Sakura juga menghentak tangannya dari pegangan Daniel.

Daniel menatap marah pada Sasuke.

Buak!

Sebuah pukukan tak sempat lagi di hindari Sasuke sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Sasuke" Sakura segera meluruk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey!" teriak Naruto dan orang-orang yang berkerumun di situ. Mereka memang dari tadi geram melihat keangkuhan Daniel., sontak maju menyerang. Sementara prajurit yang menyertai Daniel menghadang.

Salah seorang berhasil lolos dari hadangan rekan Daniel. Ia pun mendekati Daniel dan melayangkan pukulan.

Plak! Buk!

"Akh"

Orang yang menyerang daniel tiba-tiba tersungkur. Daniel memang bisa menghindari dan menahan serangan itu. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali pukul penyerangnya itu jatuh tersungkur.

Ternyata tidak hanya satu dua orang saja yang lolos dari hadangan. Ada beberapa, bahkan sontak menyerang Daniel.

Daniel yang memang di awal sudah siap, ia menggunakan kecepatannya menghindar atau menangkis setiap serangan padanya.

Dung dess!

Suara pukulan atau benturan tangan. Kecepatan pukulan Daniel sebagai petinju, menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya satu persatu..

"Berhenti!" sebuah teriakan membahana menghentikan aksi orang-orang. orang yang baru datang itu adalah Bung Tomo. Ia datang bersama David.

"Apa kalian tidak mennghargai genjatan senjata yang telah kami tanda tangani ini" ujar Bung Tomo dengan nada menurun.

"Mereka yang mulai berbuat keributan. Ya, kita balas" ujar Naruto tampak makin kesal.

"Dia harus minta maaf atas ulahnya" teriak orang-orang di sekitar situ marah.

"They want you aplogize, Rightnow" ujar David yang datang menyertai Johnny.

"They want me to apologize? Are you kidding? The winnner must be apologized to the looser?" teriak Daniel dan menatap sombong pada orang-orang

Karena yang berada di situ, hanyalah rakyat biasa, maka tidak ada satupun yang mengerti bahasa inggeris, kecuali Bung Tomo dan Sasuke yang mengerti secara pasif. Sementara Naruto adalah keturunan belanda, ia hanya tahu bahasa belanda itupun sebagian. Tapi karena adanya beberapa kosakata yang hampir sama antara bahasa belanda dan bahasa inggeris. Mungkin sedikit banyak, Naruto juga mengerti.

"Keparat!" geram Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Jangan memulai lagi, anak muda. Yang lain, bantu teman kalian berdiri" pinta Bung Tomo lagi

Mendapat peringatan dari seorang tokoh seperti Bung Tomo, Sasuke dan NAruto harus menahan serangan di sertai dengan rasa dongkol

Daniel menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, "I challenge you on the ring, who is better between us, you or I. England or indonesia" nampaknya daniel mulai memprovokasi, "and one mor… if I win, she…" sambil menunjuk Sakura, "your girl friend… be mine, agree?"

"Dia ingin menantangmu di atas ring dengan gadismu itu sebagai taruhannya" david sebagai translator berbicara pada Sasuke, "Dia ingin juga menunjukkan siapa yang terbaik antara kau yang mewakili Indonesia dan dia yang mewakili inggeris"

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Daniel dan di balas dengan tatapan sinis meremehkan dari Daniel.

"Sasuke namamu kan" bisik bung Tomo" aku ingin kau membungkam mereka di atas panggung. Ini salah satu bentuk perjuangan padamu. Mudah-mudahan, ini bisa menjadi salah satu jalan untuk menunjukkan siapa kita, Bangsa Indonesia" Bung Tomo menyemangati Sasuke. Nampaknya, sifat bung Tomo memang senang sekali menyemangati para pemuda.

"Maafkan atas tindakannya" David mulai buka suara. "Dia memang sudah lancang. Dia bukanlahprajurit, melainkan orang yang mengasah dan menguji kemampuan tinjunya. Dengan cara menantang ahli bela diri dari berbagai aliran bela diri juga"

"Can You speak english" sang pencari bakat atlit ini malah bertanya pada Sasuke, "I see, you are a greats fighter. Especially in your reaction speed. And your movement, It's look amazing. I invite you to fight with Daniel by the rules"

"Ia ingin kamu memenuhi undangannya untuk bertarung dengan Daniel. Tentu saja ada aturannya. Ia tertarik padamu. Oh ya, kenalkan ini adalah Johnny, ia mencari petarung berbakat untuk di boyong dan di jadikan atlete, kau siap?"

"Johnny" ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Sasuke"

"What do you Think. Can you accept my offer or nothing any more"

Sasuke mengingat tantangan pria yang di panggil Daniel. Harga diri bangsa juga sudah terbawah dalam masalah ini. Di tambah lagi denga kata-kata bung Tomo yang menyemangatinya barusan. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke mengangguk.

Para pria asing itu segera pamit sebelumnya meminta maaf di wakili oleh David.

"Till we meet again, Sasuke"

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

Tanggal 30 Oktober di peroleh, bahwa pasukan Mallaby diperbolehkan mengangkut tawanan dengan mobil-mobil pasukan Inggris dari segala tempat tawanan (tawanan bangsa Eropa terbanyak di Rumah Sakit Darmo, sedang prajurit Jepang di Jaarmarkt (Hitech Plaza) dan Penjara Koblen. Jalan-jalan besar yang akan dilalui mobil angkutan harus dibuka lebar. Untuk mengawasi penyelenggaraan itu maka dibentuk Kontak Biro, yaitu yang terdiri dari petinggi pasukan Inggris dan petinggi pemerintah Kota Surabaya. Anggota Kontak Biro (Contact Bureau) Inggris adalah: Brig. AWS Mallaby, Colonel LPH Pugh, Mayor , Capt. , Wing Commander Groom. Dari Indonesia: Sudirman (Resident), Dul Arnowo, Atmadji, , Sungkono, Suyono, Kusnandar, Ruslan Abdulgani, T. .

Pukul 1.00 siang, Kontak Biro sudah selesai disusun, ditandatangani oleh Hawthorn dan Presiden Sukarno. Karena Kontak Biro sudah terbentuk, tinggal pelaksanaannya saja, maka Mayor Jendral D. dan rombongan Presiden Sukarno meninggalkan tempat terbang kembali ke Jakarta. Kontak Biro terus berunding, akan bekerja menurut aturan yang ditetapkan. Rencana bekerja selesai jam 16.30. Waktu itu di sana sini masih terdengar tembak-menembak..Maka harus dicegah. Gencatan senjata harus dilaksanakan. Maka para perunding langsung bekerja akan mendatangi tempat yang masih terdengar tembak-menembak. Yaitu yang pertama di Jembatan Merah. Dengan beberapa mobil dari depan gedung Gubernur tempat mereka berunding, mereka menuju pertama kali ke Jembatan Merah..

Tentara Inggris harus meninggalkan gedung, agar aman. Maka rombongan mobil Kontak Biro mendekati gedung Internatio. Berhenti di pertiga depan gedung. Hanya mobil Mallaby yang menuju depan gedung.

Sebagai annggota TKR, Sasuke dan Naruto beserta sekompi prajurit yang rata-rata anggota baru, di perintahkan agar mengawal pasukan Mallaby,yang memang akan mengantar para tawanan Jepang yang di boyong Mallaby.

Namu masalah mulai timbul ketika berada dan melalui jalan Societeitstraat (Jl. Veteran), rombongan mobil sering dihadang oleh pemuda-pemuda Surabaya yang memprotes mengapa harus gencatan senjata. Beruntung di antaranya sudah terdapat Sodirman, sehingga rakyat tidak jadi berontak. Bahkan atas permintaan Dul Arnowo dan Residen Sudirman memberikan penerangan tentang pentingnya gencatan senjata. Maka mobil serta rombongan Mallaby lewat.

Para tentara inggeris malah terlihat tertawa dan sinis.

"Mereka memang masih selalu cari masalah" ujar Naruto menenteng sebuah bren. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke di sudah di terima menjadi prajurit TKR.

Sasuke menenteng senjata yang sama dengan Naruto mendengus karena ia melihat mobil Buick, lewat begitu saja.

"Wow… lookat this little soldiers. What do you think if I put my feet up on them" seru seorang serdadu inggeris sambil tertawa dan di sambut oleh tawa yang lain.

"They are so weaks. Remember, our brothers had here for long time. And they do nothing. Really weaks people" sambut yang lain dengan tawanya.

"Keparat!" maki salah seorang prajurit Indonesia itu. Nampaknya ia mengerti bahasa inggeris.

"Ada apa" sahut Naruto yang kebetulan di sampingnya.

"Mereka menghina dan merendahkan kita. Dia mengatakan kalau kita ini lemah karena telah terjajah dalam waktu yang lama" sahutnya.

Sasuke menatap sangar mendengar keterangan rekannya tadi, ia juga mengerti secara pasif bahasa inggeris.

"Hey Robber people, are you coming here to thief" teriak prajurit tadi.

"Fucking shit…"

Belum selesai ucapan itu terdengarlah suara tembakan.

Dor! dor!

Entah siapa yang mulai menembak. Yang pasti, para prajurit TKR yang tengah mengawal, kontan saja berhamburan mencari tempat persembunyian sambil menembak. Bahkan ada yang terjun ke Kalisosok.

Di tengah adu tembak, Sasuke mengamati Jenderal yang berada dalam mobil buick sambil membalas tembakan di atas mobil…

Sasuke segera berlari mengambil jalan memutar,"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" seru Naruto sambil menembak.

"Jangan bertindak pengecut dengan melarikan diri" teriak salah seorang pejuang lain.

"Akan ku habisi keparat itu" Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada A.W.S Mallaby yang masih terlihat membalas tembakan.

"Bagaimana…"

"Diam!" gertak Sasuke karena pertanyan yang di lontarkan kepadanya dirasa menghambat. Maka ia pun segera berlari dan tetap pada niat awal dan mengambil jalan memutar.

Dari arah samping terlihatlah Sasuke sedang berlari kencang menuju mobil Mallaby. Tentu saja Sasuke yang muncul dari arah lain mengagetkan rombongan konvoi inggeris. Sebagian dari mereka, sontak mengarahkan tembakan pada Sasuke. Tapi nampaknya sudah terlambat. Sasuke makin dekat. Selain itu konsentarsi serdadu ingris juga pecah. Sementara para pejuang yang melihat Sasuke makin dekat, tentu saja mereka berpikir kalau inilah saatnya untuk membuka jalan bagi Sasuke untuk menghabisi jederal inggris itu, maka para pejuang pun makin gencar menembak ke arah prajurit inggris.

Dor! dor!

"Akh… ukh!" jeritan tertahan dari serdadu inggris ketika Sasuke menembaki Mallaby. Tapi para prajurit itu sangat menghormati pemimpin mereka yang di tunjuk sebagai pemimpin tentara inggris di Jawa Timur itu. Mereka lebih memilih melindungi pemimpin mereka dengan nyawa mereka. Sebuah jiwa prajurit, yang di kagumi Sasuke.

Sementara itu suara tembakan di selingi jeritan kematian masih terdengar dari kedua kubu. Sementara Sasuke sudah makin mendekat.

Dor! dor!

"Ak…"

Dari sekian tembakan Sasuke, ada yang mengenai bahu dan dan perut Mallaby.

Melihat Mallaby sudah terjatuh, sontak saja para pejuang Indonesia muncul dari persembunyian. Mereka makin berani mendekat ke arah serdadu inggris. Makin kocar-kacirlah pasukan inggris.

"Oh… Fuck!" teriak Mallaby kesakitan.

Dor! dor!

Sasuke harus melompat ke tepi jalan dan bersembunyi di rerumputan yang tinnggi yang tumbuh di tepian jalan.

Sasuke dengan tenang dalam posisi tiarap, mengarahkan mulut senapannya pada Mallaby yang tengah menggeliat kesakitan.

Dor!

Cukup satu tembakan untuk mengakhiri riwayat Mallaby.

Kematian Mallaby mengagetkan pasukan inggeris yang tersisa. Bahkan terlihat mereka sudah panik. Pemimpin mereka yang sduah berpengalaman tewas di tangan seorang pemuda.

Duar!

Akh...! Aargh…!

Belum habis kekagetan mereka. Sebuah granat jatuh di atas mobil yang di tempati Mallaby. Ledakan itu membakar mobil Buick milik Mallaby.

"Mundur!" entah siapa yang mengomandoi. Sontak saja para pejuang, mudur serentak meninggalkan mayat para pejuang yang gugur.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. 10 November - Titik Darah Penghabisan

10 November

Titik Darah Penghabisan

…

…

…

Kematian Mallaby cepat sekali beredar luas dan mengundang perdebatan. Bahkan hanya butuh satu hari setelah kematian Mallaby, kabarnya sudah langsung sampai ke telinga Jendral Christison. Selaku panglima tentara sekutu untuk kawasan Asia Tenggara, ia mengeluarkan pengumuman yang mengandung ancaman (Warning to Indonesian). Tidak hanya itu juga Presiden Sukarno mendapat perintah untuk datang di Markas Besar Jendral Christison di Jakarta. Sebenarnya Soekarno sangat tersinggung dengan ulah Christison. Hanya saja, sebagai kepala negara, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas insiden tewasnya Mallaby.

"Mallaby was killed in heinous by indonesian extremis. Did you know, he's a good man. He killed when he tried to negotiation with the leaders of extremis"

Ucapan Cristison yang menyudutkan rakyat dan pejuang Surabaya makin menyinggung Soekarno. Andai saja ia masih bukan president, sudah pasti ia akan menghajar jenderal di depannya itu. Sayangnya ia merasa harus menjaga wibawa dengan tidak hanyut oleh emosi. Seorang presiden tak boleh terbawah emosi.

Meski begitu, ia berjanji akan menindak lanjuti kasus tersebut

Diberi tahu bahwa Brigadir AWS Mallaby telah dibunuh secara keji sekali, ketika menjalankan tugas berunding dengan pemimpin extremis Indonesia. Para pejuang dan rakyat menolak di tuduh memulai perang. Tapi para pejuang tidak menolak di sebut sebagai pembunuh Mallaby.

Konon mayat Mallaby ditemukan oleh Dr. Sugiri, dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Simpang Surabaya. Di sana di ketahui kalau Mallaby tewas oleh tembakan, sebelum mobilnya meledak karena terkena lemparan granat. Ketika di tanya, tentang siapa tepatnya yang menembak mati Mallaby, pejuang bungkam, padahal banyak di antara pejuang itu menyaksikan kalau Mallaby tewas karena di tembak anggota baru TKR, Sasuke.

Para pejuang yang terlibat baku tembak dengan konvoi Mallaby, tak ada yang buka mulut tentang siapa penembak Mallaby. Semua pejuang seakan sepakat, kalau sama rata sama rasa, kalau satu terhukum, maka semua harus terhukum juga. Dan yang pasti, satu yang terpikir, jika pelaku penghukumnya adalah pihak inggris, maka tentu saja, perang yang akan berkobar.

Dul Arnowo memberikan laporan pada Soekarno berdasarkan kenyataan. Mendengar laporan dari Dul Arnowo, tentu saja Soekarno lebih mempercayai orang sendiri.

Para rakyat tidak menyangkal kalau mereka memang melakukan protes.

Malam itu juga Presiden Sukarno berpidato melalui radio, menyesalkan kejadian tersebut.

Dalam pidatonya antara lain mengemukakan, "Surabaya merupakan satu kekuatan nasional kita. Di Surabaya TKR tersusun sangat baik. Pemuda dan kaum buruh telah membentuk persatuan-persatuan yang sangat teguh. Aku percaya, Saudara kita yang di surabaya, tidaklah bertindak pengecut seperti yang di tuduhkan. Bahkan saya sebagai saksinya, berapa kali perang pecah, karena ulah inggeris sendiri…" demikianlah pidato Soekarno, yang tambahannya berisi beberapa pembelaan pada rakyat Surabaya.

Kematian mallaby tidak hanya menjadi perdebatan antara pemimpin sekutu di asia. Namun ternyata juga sudah sampai di parlemen inggeris. Terdapat dua pernyataan di parlemen. Sebagian yang lain mengatakan bahwa Inggeris yang di pimpin mallaby yang memulai. Namun dilain fihak, ada juga yang tetap menuduh bahawa kaum extremislah yang memulai.

Karena sepertinya pendapat yang kedua lebih kuat dan lebih banyak yang mendukung, maka di tunjuklah pengganti Mallaby, yaitu Mayjend. Eric Carden Robert Mansergh.

Langkah pertama yang di ambil oleh Mansergh, meminta bala bantuan. Dari sini memang sudah mulai kelihatan akan adanya gejala perang besar.

Tanggal 1 November pukul 08.00 Laksamana Muda Patterson dengan kapal perang HMS Sussex tiba di Surabaya, 1500 pasukan didaratkan dengan kapal Carron dan Cavallier.

Tanggal 3 November menyusul pula Mayor Jendral E. , Panglima Divisi ke-5 Infanteri India, tiba di Surabaya dengan membawa 24.000 pasukan, lengkap dengan panser, satu divisi arteleri dilindungi dari Tanjungperak dan Ujung oleh satu kruiser dan empat destroyer dengan meriam jarak jauh yang lengkap, ditambah 21 Sherman tank dan meriam yang dilindungi 24 pesawat terbang jenis Mosquito (pemburu) dan Thunderbolts (pelempar bom).

Pesawat-pesawat ini berpangkalan di kapal-kapal perusak yang mengadakan straffing serta menjatuhkan bom-bom di Surabaya. Kekuatan laut yang dikerahkan oleh Inggris terdiri dari jenis kapal LST destroyer. Kapal itu dibawah komando Naval Commander Force 64 yang dipimpin olehCaptain RCS Carwood. Beberapa buah kapal ini sudah beroperasi sejak kedatangan Inggris 25 Oktober 1945.

Hal ini bukan saja tidak di ketahui oleh rakyat, tentu saja di protes. Namun manserg tidak ambil peduli. Bahkan ia mulai menambahkan armadanya.

-HAPPY HEROES DAY NOVEMBER 10TH-

Di sela-sela latihan, Sasuke dan Naruto tampak mengobrol.

"Para tentara inggeris ini, apa sih maunya?" Naruto mulai menggerutu di perdengarkan pada sahabatnya.

"Entahlah!" jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau ini… tapi sepertinya ini menunjukkan gelagat kalau mereka akan memulai perang" ujar Naruto perlahan seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri, "Mengingat perbuatan Mallaby sebelumnya, kurasa yang ini juga beda tipis. Melakukan perundingan, lalu di langgar sendiri, perang, dan saat mereka kalah, kita yang di salahkan" gerutuan Naruto terdengar lagi.

Sasuke cuma mendengus tertawa mendengar aduan dari Naruto.

"Ya… dan yang pasti, kita harus siap bertempur lagi. Mereka pasti tidak menerima kematian Mallaby"

"Ini juga salahmu sich…"

"Apa maksudmu!" balas Sasuke sambil menoleh.

"Karena kau yang telah menembak mati Si Bodoh Mallaby…" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa keras.

"Sialan!" maki Sasuke sambil mengikuti tawa Naruto, meski tidak sekencang tawa Naruto. Mungkin di saat ketegangan seperti ini, memang perlu melakukan pelepasan, dan salah satunya adalah tertawa riang seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Tentu saja, tawa riang kedua sahabat itu. Mengundang tatapan heran dari prajurit TKR yang lain.

"Aku bersyukur, tidak ada dari rekan kita yang memberi tahu kalau kaulah yang telah menembak mati Mallaby", kali ini Naruto bersuara perlahan, "Saudara kita tahu akibatnya jika ada yang buka mulut. Yah, akibatnya bisa jadi kau di hukum mati oleh tentara Inggeris"

"Kau benar, yang tahu semua tentang itu, hanyalah kalian yang sempat memerangi pasukan Mallaby saat itu"

"Ayo pulang, Sasu" ajak Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempatnya.

SSS

 _9 November 1945_

Akibat pertempuran sebelumnya, di sekitar rumah Naruto dianggap tidak aman dan kurang kondusif. Maka Sasuke dan Naruto memilih pindah ke tempat yang di anggap aman.

"Ada yang aneh" Naruto sambil menyesap minuman yang di suguhkan.

Pasangan sudah duduk di samping masing-masing.

"Aneh apanya"

"AKu mendengar adanya aktivitas tentara Inggeris di pelabuhan. Namun tidak adanya serangan"

"Entahlah. Mereka itu licik. Bisa saja mereka melakukan serangan kilat ketika kita lengah. Dan yang pasti, kita tetap harus waspada. Kematian Mallaby, nampaknya menyimpan amarah pada komandan yang baru"

"Mallaby? Siapa Mallaby, Kang?" Sakura angkat suara.

"Dialah panglima inggeris sebelumnya dan dia sudah tewas" Naruto menjawab.

Sakura dan Hinata malah saling tatap, sepertinya masih menyimpan pertanyaan. Tentu saja Sakura memiliki pertanyaan tersimpan, karena menurutnya. Kedua pemuda itu selalu bersama mereka. Mereka hanya meninggalkan tempat mereka jika ikut pelatihan bersama TKR. Itupun tidak terlalu lama. Lalu darimana kedua pemuda itu tahu tentang Mallaby. Kematian pemimpin seperti itu, tidak gampang beredar begitu saja. Selain itu, Sakura tahu, kalau kedua pemuda itu, terutama kekasihnya tidak terlalu suka dengan berita yang tidak jelas sumbernya. Jadi Sakura yakin, kalau kematian Mallaby pasti mereka ketahui pasti, bisa saja keduanya terlibat. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih menahan pertanyaannya, karena memang di anggapnya tidaklah terlalu penting ia ketahui.

Hal ini di tangkap dengan jelas oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Kau curiga bagaimana kami bisa tahu tentang kematian Mallaby itu" tanya Sasuke menebak.

"Jangan tanya kalau kalian juga ingin tahu siapa pembunuhnya" imbuh Naruto pula.

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"yah baiklah.. dia tewas dalam kontak senjata dengan anggota TKR, dan kami juga ada di situ. Bahkan aku tahu pembunuhnya siapa…" kedua wanita itu malah makin serius ingin menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto, "Pembunuhnya…." Belum selesai ucapan Naruto sebuah pesawat tempur melintas dan terdengar sangat dekat.

"Akh!" Sakura kaget, Sasuke refleks menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya seakan ingin melindungi sang kekasih. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, setiap pesawat tempur yang melintas, pasti akan di sertai dengan bom. Karena itulah Sasuke juga refleks memeluk Sakura dengan maksud melindungi. Namun sekian lama menunggu , tidak ada ledakan sama sekali. Sasuke maupun Naruto saling tatap.

"Ayo Sasuke, cari tahu, pasti ada lagi keanehan yang mereka buat. Apalagi kali ini" usul Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menyetujui usul Naruto.

"Kang!" sasuke menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya balik.

"Kalian tetaplah disini" Sasuke bisa menangkap maksud Sakura kalau ia ingin ikut.

Sakura meremas ujung kain yang ia kenakkan. Sedikit kecewa

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu tempat ini. Kita akan melalui jalan aman. Jika andai para tentara inggris ber-ulah, kita bisa mengamankan mereka. Ayo" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang di tarik refleks saja memegangi Sakura sehingga Sakura ikut tertarik.

Sasuke mendesah nafas dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Ia hanya bisa percayai dan mengikuti saja ucapan Naruto.

Keempatnya, kini melewati gang sesuai petunjuk Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di jalan yang sudah mulai di padati orang-orang. Nampaknya ada yang menarik.

"Ada apa… maaf!" Naruto menerobos di antara orang-orang.

"Ini" sahut si pria yang di tanya Naruto. Si pria itu juga menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengamati kertas itu yang ternyata adalah pamflet, keduanya mulai membaca isinya…

 ** _Instruction_**

 ** _My orders are_**

 ** _All hostages held by Indonesian will be returned in good condition by 18.00 hours, 9th November_**

 ** _All Indonesian Leaders, including Leaders of the movements. The chief of police and the chief official of the Surabaya radio report at bataviaweg by 18.00 hours, 9th N0vember_**

 ** _They will approach in single file carrying with them any arms they possess. These arms will be laid down at a point 100 yards from the rendezvous, after which the Indonesian will approach with their hands above their heads and will taken into custody, and must be prepared to sign a document of unconditional surrender._**

Keduanya berusaha memahami isi pamflet tersebut, keduanya memang tidak tahu berbahasa inggris. Tapi bukan berarti tidak tahu kosakata bahasa inggeris. Keduanya pun mulai menerjemahkan kata perkata.

"Kurang ajar!" maki Naruto meski terdengar perlahan .

Sasukke bahkan meremas pamflet itu. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Ada apa, Kang!" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Penghinaan" suara gemeretuk gigi juga terdengar. Tatapannya makin menajam.

Sakura yang semakin cemas langsung menggenggam tangan yang mengepal keras itu.

Sasuke pun menoleh, tatapannya yang tadi menajam kini terlihat sayu.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya, perlahan.

"Mereka tidak hanya melucuti senjata tentara Jepang. Tapi juga sekarang ingin para pejuang menyerah dan menyerahkan senjata" Naruto menjelaskan.

Berikutnya Naruto menatap pada Sasuke, "Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya"

Sasuke juga bingung harus bertindak apa. Mereka ini hanyalah orang baru dalam militer, mereka berdua merasa tidak bisa sembarangan begitu saja menemui pemerintah.

"Atau, bagaimana jika menemui Soedirman saja, bukankah kita sudah saling kenal. Atau bisa juga ke Soemarsono" Naruto lagi-lagi memberikan usul.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Kau benar" Sasuke menyetujui. Kedua orang itu sudah mengenal mereka, apalagi Soemarsono. Dia adalah pimpinan PTKR.

Kedua pemuda itu menatap pada wanita yang berdiri di samping mereka.

"Kalian pulanglah"

"Tapi" nampak kalau Sakura ingin membantah.

"Sakura" ujar Sasuke lembut, "Kami hanya menemui beberapa tokoh, mengetahui kelanjutan dari ancaman sekaligus penghinaan ini. Sakura, kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi para tokoh kita tentang pamflet ini. Dan ku yakin, para tokoh kita akan menolak, dan ku yakin pula, mereka akan menentang dan memilih untuk perang, dan saat itu, aku akan menjemputmu. Ingatlah Sakura, kita sudah putuskan, kita akan terus dan berjuang bersama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" tatapan yang meyakinkan itu membuat Sakura melunak dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Kami berangkat"

"Iya kang. hati-hati" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun menarik Naruto menemui tokoh-tokoh yang di maksud

"Kemana kita" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

"Temui Somarsono atau Soedirman… hanya merekalah yang kemungkinan untuk bisa kita temui" sahut Naruto.

Menjelang sore mereka baru bisalah tiba di tempat. Sayangnya saat di datangi, kedua tokoh yang di maksud ternyata tidak ada di tempat.

Terdengarlah hembusan nafas Naruto, "Waktu yang di tentukan semakin sempit, kita tidak tahu. Apa keputusan para tokoh kita"

"Naruto" Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, "Kau tahu di mana pesantren atau rumah Kyai?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke seakan ingin mempertanyakan maksud Sasuke menanyakan tempat Kyai atau ponpes. Detik berikutnya Naruto seperti melonjak, "Ah iya… kau benar juga" barulah Naruto sadar. Karena kala itu, orang lebih mendengarkan ucapan kyai dari pada pemerintah. Beruntunglah kala itu, tidak pertentangan karena para Kyai selalu mendukung pemerintah. Dan beberapa pihak dari pemerintahan pun sering meminta nasihat pada para Kyai. Bahkan seorang soekarno juga sering minta nasehat pada para Kyai.

"Tidak jauh dari sini ada pondokan seorang Kyai yang terpandang. Ia juga memiliki banyak kenalan. Namanya KH. Wahab Hasbullah" Naruto melangkah di ikuti Sasuke.

Kini tibalah Sasuke dan Naruto ke tempat Kyai Wahab. Di halaman sudah berkumpul sejumlah orang, kebanyakan dia antara mereka, berpakaian serba putih dengan kepala di hiasi sorban. Begitu sampai, mereka di hadang oleh beberapa santri yang berjaga. Apa lagi Naruto yang berambut pirang.

"Assalamu alaikum yaa Akhi" salam sapa Sasuke menghentikan tindakan menghalang-halangi mereka berdua.(1)

"Dia memang keturunan belanda. Tapi dia tak tahu lebih tentang belanda. Insyaa Allah, dia ini saudara seperjuangan kita" imbuh Sasuke menerangkan.

"Kami juga prajurit TKR" Naruto bersuara.

"Lalu, bisa katakan tujuan Akhi berdua ke sini" tanya salah satu santri itu.

"Kami ingin menemui Pak Kyai mengenai ini" Sasuke menyodorkan pamflet yang kelihatan lusuh karena sempat di remas oleh Sasuke. "Kami juga ingin ketahui keputusan beliau"

"Akhi benar, di dalam sana sudah berkumpul beberapa kyai dari pondok pesantren dari Jombang. Dan beberapa pesantren di pelosok jawa bagian Timur ini. Selain itu atasan kalian serta Bung Tomo juga sudah hadir" sahut santri itu.

"Bagaimana. Boleh kami berjumpa dengan beliau. Oh ya nama saya Sasuke. Dan yang ini Naruto"

Setelah memperkenalkan nama, salah satu santri yang berjaga itu mohon pamit dan masuk kedalam.

Tidak menunggu lama, santri tadi kembali keluar.

"Kalian di bolehkan masuk. Silakan. Dan maaf atas…"

"Tidak apa-apa" Naruto memotong ucapan santri yang berkhidmat itu.

Santri itu mengangguk dan mempersilakan keduanya menemui tokoh yang lain.

Di satu ruangan dan aula kini terlihatlah tokoh-tokoh yang sedari tadi juga membicarakan

Sasuke dan Naruto muncul dengan di antar oleh salah seorang santri. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap orang-orang yang sudah hadir. Banyak tokoh-tokoh yang ternyata telah hadir, Tokoh Agama yakni para Kyai, tokoh masyarakat, tokoh-tokoh pemuda dari berbagai daerah indonesia pun turut hadir.

Melihat kedatangan bawahannya, Soemarsono segera mempersilakan kedua pemuda masih tertarik dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya memiliki visi yang bagus.

"Silakan duduk. Aku tahu tujuan kalian berdua kesini. Silakan duduk karena kebetulan hal itu yang sedang di bicarakan"

"Lanjut" seorang pria berjanggut memakai sorban dengan wajah bulat, dialah KH Hasyim Asy'ari. "Kita semua sudah melihat isi pamflet itu. Apa pendapat saudara-saudara"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan, "Melihat isi pamflet itu. Saya yakin tak ada dari saudara-saudara kita yang menyetujui. Menyerah dan menyerahkan senjata yang telah kita susah payah rebut dari Jepang. Ini merupakan penghinaan menurut saya, dan saya kira, orang yang paham pasti juga akan berpikiran sama. Dan yang menjadi masalah, adalah para pejuang. Seperti yang sudah di ketahui bersama, gencatan senjata saja sering mereka langgar, bagaimana jika kita menyerahkan senjata. Yang ada mereka akan menggempur kita yang tanpa persenjataan. Tapi apapun keputusannya, kuserahkan pada sesepuh Kyai-kyai. Tapi kalau bisa sebaiknya kita menolak. Toh! Cepat atau lambat kita akan di gempur"

"Kita di paksa menyerah! Di negeri kita? Bukankah ini adalah bentuk penjajahan. Jelas seperti kata saudara Sasuke, kita menolak, lebih baik mati terhormat mempertahankan kemerdekaan dari pada terjajah" suara Bung Tomo, khasnya yang berapi-api, sama ketika ia berpidato

Semua kembali menatap isi pamflet yang sempat di bawah oleh masing-masing orang.

"Batas kita menyerahkan senjata dan mengangkat tangan sampai besok. Waktu semakin sempit. Keputusan akhir saudara-saudara…" KH Hasyim Asy'ari meminta pendapat. Tapi ia ingin meminta pada kyai-kyai yang hadir.

"Usia negara ini baru sebulan lebih, dan mereka ingin merebut kebebasan kita lagi. Kita sudah putuskan untuk melawan. Insya Allah ini adalah jihad Fii sabillah untuk NKRI."

KH Hasyim menambahkan, "Saya dan Bung Karno beserta Kyai-kyai yang lain bertemu pada tanggal 22 November. Dan membuat Resolusi Jihad. Berperang menolak dan melawan penjajah itu fardlu ain (yang harus dikerdjakan oleh tiap-tiap orang islam, laki-laki, perempuan, anak anak, bersenjata atau tidak) bagi yang berada dalam jarak lingkaran 94 Kilometer dari tempat masuk dan kedudukan musuh. Bagi orang- orang yang berada di luar itu djadi fadlu kifayah yang cukup, kalau dikerjakan sebagian saja..." (Resolusi Jihad Hadratus Syaikh Hasyim Asy'ari),

"Bismillahirrahmaanirrahiim. Kita perang! Kita Jihad" sambut kyai yang lain.

"Malam ini kita tidak tidur, siapkan para santri untuk menuju ke Jalan Allah" Wahab Abdullah merasa tak punya waktu banyak lagi, ia memohon pamit, sesuai rencananya dan juga Kyai-kyai yang lain. Ia akan mengerahkan santri-santri maupun masyarakat sipil.

"Soetomo, kau umumkanlah tentang ini. Jangan lupa, agar di berkati dan di ridhoi oleh Gusti Allah, jangan lupa takbir. Dan yang lain, para utusan, kembali ke kelompok dan sampaikan putusan ini agar bersiap" pinta Hasyim Asy'ari.

"Insyaa Allah, Kyai"

Setelah musyawarah dan mufakat di sepakati. Hari itu juga Soetomo atau Bung Tomo langsung menuju ke stasiun radio Pemberontakan Soerabaya. Dan seperti biasa ia selalu memberi berita-berita penyemangat pada rakyat Surabaya.

SSS

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di tempat Sakura dan Hinata menjelang tengah malam. Kedua wanita itu juga ternyata belum tidur, karena menunggu pasangan membawa kabar.

"Bagaimana Kang!" Sakuralah yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Sudah di putuskan. Istirahatlah!" ujar Sasuke dengan mata sayu dengan sedikit kepala di tandukan.

"Putusannya apa?" Hinata makin tidak sabar dengan jawaban ambigu Sasuke.

Sasuke diam.

"Sudah di putuskan untuk melawan" Narutolah yang menjawab kali ini, karena Sasuke memilih diam.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menarik Sakura. Ia bermaksud mengajak Sakura untuk istirahat. Tapi bagaimana bisa istrahat, di saat sudah di ambang gawat begini.

"Sakura, Istirahatlah. Besok mungkin kita akan mulai berjuang. Kita akan menguras banyak tenaga besok"

"Tapi…"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti, karena Sasuke sudah menarik keatas pangkuannya.

"Istrahatlah!" pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dan Sakura merapatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Ia tadinya berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa istrahat nyaman. Tapi ternyata di pangkuan sang kekasih, ia bisa istrahat dengan nyaman.

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik yang kini sudah mulai terlelap.

' _Kita akan berjuang dan akan mati bersama-sama'_ janjinya dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumamnya sambil merapatkan kepalanya di atas pucuk kepala Sakura.

-SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN-

Berita tentang keputusan untuk melawan sudah beredar luas, di sebarkan oleh para pemuda maupun santri-santri. Maka malam itu juga, tak ada penduduk yang tertidur karena mereka sudah bersuara. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menyalakan Radio sambil menunggu info dari Bung Tomo seperti biasa.

 **Bismillahirrohmanirrohim..**  
 **MERDEKA!**

 ** _Saudara-saudara rakyat jelata di seluruh Indonesia  
_** ** _T_** ** _erutama saudara-saudara penduduk kota Surabaya  
_** ** _K_** ** _ita semuanya telah mengetahui bahwa hari ini  
_** ** _T_** ** _entara inggris telah menyebarkan pamflet-pamflet_** **_yang memberikan suatu ancaman kepada kita semua  
_** ** _K_** ** _ita diwajibkan untuk dalam waktu yang mereka tentukan_** **_menyerahkan senjata-senjata yang telah kita rebut dari tangannya tentara jepang  
_** ** _M_** ** _ereka telah minta supaya kita datang pada mereka itu dengan mengangkat tangan  
_** ** _M_** ** _ereka telah minta supaya kita semua datang pada mereka itu dengan membawa bendera putih tanda bahwa kita menyerah kepada mereka_**

 ** _Saudara-saudara_** ** _!_**

 ** _D_** ** _i dalam pertempuran-pertempuran yang lampau kita sekalian telah menunjukkan_** **_bahwa rakyat Indonesia di Surabaya_** ** _,_** ** _pemuda-pemuda yang berasal dari Maluku_** ** _,_** ** _pemuda-pemuda yang berawal dari Sulawesi_** ** _,_** ** _pemuda-pemuda yang berasal dari Pulau Bali_** ** _,_** ** _pemuda-pemuda yang_** ** _,_** ** _berasal dari Kalimantan_** ** _,_** ** _pemuda-pemuda dari seluruh Sumatera_** ** _,_** ** _pemuda Aceh, pemuda Tapanuli, dan seluruh pemuda Indonesia yang ada di surabaya ini_** ** _,_** ** _di dalam pasukan-pasukan_** **_mereka masing-masing_** **_dengan pasukan-pasukan rakyat yang dibentuk di kampung-kampung_** **_telah menunjukkan satu pertahanan yang tidak bisa dijebol_** ** _._**

 ** _T_** ** _elah menunjukkan satu kekuatan sehingga mereka itu terjepit di mana-mana_** ** _._** ** _  
_** ** _H_** ** _anya karena taktik yang licik daripada mereka itu saudara-saudara_** ** _,_** ** _dengan mendatangkan presiden dan pemimpin_** ** _-pemimpin_** ** _lainnya ke Surabaya ini_** ** _,_** ** _maka kita ini tunduk u_** ** _n_** ** _tuk memberhentikan pentempuran_** ** _._**

 ** _T_** ** _etapi pada masa itu mereka telah memperkuat diri_** **_dan setelah kuat sekarang inilah keadaannya_** ** _._**

 ** _Saudara-saudara_** ** _!_**

 ** _K_** ** _ita semuanya_** ** _!_**

 ** _K_** ** _ita bangsa indonesia yang ada di Surabaya ini_**

 ** _A_** ** _kan menerima tantangan tentara inggris itu_**

 ** _D_** ** _an kalau pimpinan tentara inggris yang ada di Surabaya_** **_ingin mendengarkan jawaban rakyat Indoneisa_** ** _._**

 ** _I_** ** _ngin mendengarkan jawaban seluruh pemuda Indoneisa yang ada di Surabaya ini_** ** _…_**

 ** _D_** ** _engarkanlah ini tentara inggris_** ** _!_**

 ** _I_** ** _ni jawaban kita_** ** _!_**

 ** _I_** ** _ni jawaban rakyat Surabaya_** ** _!_**

 ** _I_** ** _ni jawaban pemuda Indones_** ** _i_** ** _a kepada kau sekalian_** ** _!_**

 ** _H_** ** _ai tentara inggris_** ** _!_**

 ** _K_** ** _au menghendaki bahwa kita ini akan membawa bendera putih untuk takluk kepadamu_**

 ** _K_** ** _au menyuruh kita mengangkat tangan datang kepadamu_**

 ** _K_** ** _au menyuruh kita membawa senjata_** ** _-senjata_** ** _yang telah kita rampas dari tentara jepang untuk diserahkan kepadamu_**

 ** _T_** ** _untutan itu walaupun kita tahu bahwa kau sekali lagi akan mengancam kita_** **_untuk menggempur kita dengan kekuatan yang ada_**

 ** _T_** ** _etapi inilah jawaban kita:_**

 ** _S_** ** _elama banteng-banteng Indonesia masih mempunyai darah mera_** ** _h_** **_yang dapat membikin secarik kain putih merah dan puti_** ** _h, m_** ** _aka selama itu tidak akan kita akan mau menyerah kepada siapapun juga_**

 ** _Saudara-saudara rakyat Surabaya, siaplah! keadaan genting!_**

 ** _T_** ** _etapi saya peringatkan sekali lagi_**

 ** _J_** ** _angan mulai menembak_** ** _,_** ** _baru kalau kita ditembak_** ** _,_** ** _maka kita akan ganti menyerang mereka itu_** ** _._**

 ** _K_** ** _ita tunjukkan bahwa kita ini adalah benar-benar orang yang ingin merdeka_**

 ** _Dan untuk kita saudara-saudara_**

 ** _L_** ** _ebih baik kita hancur lebur daripada tidak merdeka_**

 ** _S_** ** _emboyan kita tetap: merdeka atau mati!_**

 ** _Dan kita yakin saudara-saudara_** ** _!_**

 ** _P_** ** _ada akhirnya pastilah kemenangan akan jatuh ke tangan kita_** ** _… S_** ** _ebab Allah selalu berada di pihak yang benar_**

 ** _P_** ** _ercayalah saudara-saudara_** ** _…_**

 ** _Tuhan akan melindungi kita sekalian_**

 ** _Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!_**

 ** _MERDEKA!_** ** __**

Pidato ini terdengar ke seluruh pelosok Surabaya, mereka yang tidak mengerti arti pamflet akhirnya mengerti. Sebagai bangsa yang tak ingin terjajah. Tentu saja, mereka akan melawan. Apalagi itu adalah perintah Kyai. Tentu makin berkobarlah semangat Rakyat Surabaya. Seakan itu adalah tanggapan atas pidato Bung Tomo.

Pada saat itu juga 10 November 1945, tepat pukul 06.00 pagi,

Sampai pada batas penyerahan, seperti yang tentukan pihak inggris, namun tak ada satupun yang menyerahkan senjata. Bahkan malah mendapat tantangan melalui pidato bung Tomo. Pihak inggris menggeram, mereka bersumpah, akan menghabisi semua pejuang yang melawan.

Terlihatlah jet-jet melintas laksana burung yang sedang migrasi di atas kota surabaya. Pejuang dan rakyat telah diinstruksikan agar bersiap-siap. Namun saat jet tempur inggris melintas mereka makin waspada. Namun sesuai permintaan dalam pidato Bung Tomo, mereka belumlah menembak.

Duarr!

Beberapa bom telah di jatuhkan berjatuhan di sekitar gedung pemerintahan, bahkan ada juga yang langsung jatuh di atas puncak gedung.

Saat itulah, Inggris membombardir Kota Surabaya, menggunakan Mosquito dan Thunderbolt. Tentara Inggris mulai melancarkan serangan berskala besar, yang diawali dengan bom udara ke gedung-gedung pemerintahan Surabaya, dan kemudian mengerahkan sekitar 30.000 infanteri, sejumlah pesawat terbang, tank, dan kapal perang.

Sementara kekuatan Indonesia adalah pejuang dengan persenjataan hasil rampasan, senjata tajam, di bantu dengan santri-santri dari luar maupun di kota surabaya.

Sejak di keluarkannya resolusi jihad, hasil perundingan Soekarno dan KH Hasyim Asyari pada tanggal 22 Oktober, yang isinya bahwa, _melawan dan mengusir para penjajah merupakan Jihad Fisabillillah untuk NKRI_. Maka pada tanggal 28 Oktober, para santri bahkan dari luar Jawa Timur pun berdatangan.

Setidaknya 120 ribu orang sipil yang yang terdiri dari para santri dari Laskar Hizbullah dan Laskar Fisabilillah juga PETA yang memang ketika itu pucuk pimpinan di pegang oleh beberapa ulama.

Dan kini, sisa-sisa santri itu masih memilih untuk tetap di surabaya dan bersiap Jihad. Selain itu masih ada bantuan tambahan santri dari seluruh Pesantren di jawa Timur

Duar… daarr…!

"Aakhrr!"

Lagi-lagi jeritan kematian saling menyahut menyesakkan dada ketika pesawat terbang menjatuhkan Bom.

Disaat itulah para pejuang dan rakyat pun mulai bertindak. Mereka mulai menembaki pesawat-pesawat yang melintas.

Deru senapan silih berganti, di antara pejuang yang menembaki pesawat dan dari pesawat yang menembakan peluru kaliber.

"Siaaaal…" teriak Naruto.

Trataa…

Suara senapan bren yang di milikinya tak henti-hentinya menderu.

Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam, ia menembak dan sesekali mengamati sekeliling, siapa lagi yang di awasi kalau bukan Sakura yang tengah ikut menolong para pejuang yang terluka. Atau sekedar kesana kemari membawakan minuman.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu jauh" atau Sasuke kadang berteriak, "Jangan terlalu kedepan"

"Iya kang" hanya itu sahutan dari Sakura. Karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu khawatir dan kehilangan pokus perang. Maka Sakura berada di tempat yang masih di jangkau oleh penglihatan Sasuke.

Pekikan takbir terus menggema di seluruh penjuru kota Surabaya. Para pejuang dan rakyat sipil yang menggunakan senjata tajam, maju menyambut dengan dengan membabi buta. Mereka benar-benar terbakar semangatnya, apalagi pesan para kyai, yang mengajak Jihad Fisabilillah. Maka para rakyat dan santri menganggap kalau kematian adalah sebuah kenikmatan.

Seakan tak ada habisnya para tentara inggris terus menggempur.

Sasuke menoleh keatas salah satu pesawat yang terbang rendah.

Trataaa….

Sasuke di ikuti beberapa prajurit bersenjata bren memberondong pesawat yang terbang rendah itu.

Darr!

Terlihat pada bagian belakang pesawat itu mulai mengeluarkan sedikit asap.

"Pesawatnya kena" teriak Sasuke, "teruskan menembak!"

Trataaa….

Para pejuang bersenjata menghujani pesawat itu hingga jatuh.

"Allahu Akbar" teriakan pejuang menyambut jatuhnya pesawat itu.

Tiada yang menyangka, bahwa pesawat yang baru saja mereka tembaki, ternyata di tumpangi oleh seorang perwira yang cukup berpengaruh di kalangan prajurit inggris, Brigadir Jendral Robert Guy Loder-Symond.

Menjelang senja, Inggris telah menguasai sepertiga kota. **K** **ekuatan Inggris terdiri dari 25 ponders, 37 howitser, HMS Sussex dibantu 4 kapal perang destroyer, 12 kapal terbang jenis Mosquito, 15.000 personel dari divisi 5 dan 6000 personel dari brigade 49 The Fighting Cock** **.**

Berbagai bagian kota Surabaya dibombardir dan ditembak dengan meriam dari laut dan darat. Perlawanan pasukan dan milisi Indonesia kemudian berkobar di seluruh kota, dengan bantuan yang aktif dari penduduk. Serangan Pejuang RI terhadap Tank-Tank Inggris. Pejuang RI berhasil menembak jatuh Pesawat Tempur Inggris. Terlibatnya penduduk dalam pertempuran ini mengakibatkan ribuan penduduk sipil jatuh menjadi korban dalam serangan tersebut, baik meninggal mupun terluka.

Sementara itu pula, Bung Tomo tak berhenti membakar semangat dengan takbir melalui pidato-pidatonya.

 **Di pusat kota pertempuran adalah lebih dasyat, jalan-jalan diduduki satu per satu, dari satu pintu ke pintu lainnya. Mayat dari manusia, kuda-kuda, kucing-kucing serta anjing-anjing bergelimangan di selokan-selokan. Gelas-gelas berpecahan, perabot rumah tangga, kawat-kawat telephon bergelantungan di jalan-jalan dan suara pertempuran menggema di tengah gedung-gedung kantor yang kosong.**

 **Perlawanan Indonesia** **di lakukan dengan dua macam** **, pertama pengorbanan diri secara fanatik,** **yakni** **orang-orang yang hanya bersenjatakan pisau-pisau belati menyerang tank-tank Sherman, dan kemudian dengan cara yang lebih terorganisir dan lebih efektif, mengikuti dengan cermat buku-buku petunjuk militer Jepang.** **(2)**

Perkiraan para perwira inggris, mengatakan bahwa kota Surabaya akan di rebut hanya dalam tempo tiga hari. Namun nyatanya, pertempuran berlangsung dengan ganas selama tiga minggu. Para tokoh masyarakat seperti pelopor muda Bung Tomo yang berpengaruh besar di masyarakat terus menggerakkan semangat perlawanan pemuda-pemuda Surabaya sehingga perlawanan terus berlanjut di tengah serangan skala besar Inggris **.**

28 November 1945

Seluruh kota telah jatuh ke tangan sekutu. Serangan dari darat udara dan laut seperti hujan yang tak ada hentinya.

Meski begitu, Bung Tomo yang memantau jalanya pertempuran, masih terus mengumandangkan pidato pembakar semangat.

Namun pada tanggal itu 28 November 1945. Bung Tomo menerima instruksi agar meminta kepada para pejuang mengikuti ribuan pengungsi.

Awalnya banyak para pejuang atau milisi merasa keberatan, termasuk di antaranya Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya masih enggan. Meski sudah terdesak.

Tapi lagi-lagi instruksi bung Tomo meminta agar mundur dan membentuk pertahanan baru di luar Kota surabaya.

Memang benar, serangan dari darat dan udara makin memporak porandakan Surabaya. Selain itu di pertimbangkan juga dengan nasib para pengungsi. Maka perlahan, pejuang bersenjata dan rakyat mundur perlahan.

Di antaranya, malah berbeda dengan yang lain. Dialah Sasuke. Ia menatap ke angkasa perlahan. Serangan udara yang terus membombardir dan menghujani dengan peluru, seperti tidak bisa lagi untuk menghindar.

Di saat ini, Sasuke merasa tidak memiliki harapan untuk mundur dan hidup. Bagaimana bisa lari dari kejaran jet tempur.

Perlahan, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

Nampaklah Sakura sedang menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret seorang pejuang yang terluka. Dengan susah payah menggunakan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa dari tubuh mungilnya, Sakura terus berusaha menarik pejuang itu dari arena ke tempat aman.

Sakura terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang yang mulai berlari ke daerah pertahanan baru seperti yang di katakan Bung Tomo melalui pidatonya.

"Tolong mas… mbak… bantuin, tolong orang ini" sesekali Sakura meminta bantuan.

Di antara orang yang berlarianan itu, tidak hanya milisi, tapi juga rakyat sipil yang mengungsi. Tentu saja untuk kali ini para rakyat itu lebih memilih mencari selamat dari hujan peluru.

Sasuke trenyuh melihat kekasihnya itu masih berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan pejuang itu.

Sakura masih terlihat menyeret-nyeret, "Bertahanlah!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibir, ia tersenyum miris melihat sang kekasih yang masih bersusah payah memberikan pertolongan. Terkadang Sakura terjatuh karena tersenggol oleh pejuang dan pengungsi yang berlari ke tempat yang di tentukan. Meski sering terjatuh tersenggol, Sakura tampak mengabaikan. Ia tetap berusaha memberi pertolongan pada pejuang yang terluka itu

Sasuke menatap ke langit. Jatuhan seperti hujan bom masih terlihat bahkan getarannya pun sudah terasa oleh Sasuke. Memikirkan Sakura, tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke mengalir. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan meminta pada tentara inggris agar di jatuhi bom dalam keadaan memeluk kekasihnya.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah pasrah bahwa ia akan tewas saat itu juga. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia berdiri dari tempatnya berlindung. Ia melangkah perlahan bahkan gontai menuju Sakura. Tangannya yang memegang senapan, di angkat perlahan, pelatuknya juga di tarik perlahan dan sekali-sekali. Sasuke tampak lemas asal menembak kearah kanannya, karena arah datangnya militan ingrris dari arah kanan Sasuke, entah apa yang di tembaknya. Pandangan matanya yang sayu terus menatap pada Sakura.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin berakhir dalam keadaan memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke… kita di perintah untuk mundur… kau tidak dengar!" teriakan Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh Sasuke.

Sakura yang tadinya berusaha menolong, menoleh karena teriakan Naruto. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke melangkah gontai ke arahnya. Sambil menembak lesuh ke arah datangnya tentara inggeris.

"Kang Sasu" Sapa Sakura perlahan. Ia menatap sekitar. Ia juga telah berpendapat kurang lebih sama dengan Sasuke, bahwa kecil kemungkinan untuk lolos dari hujan peluru dan bom.

"Kang Sasuke… maaf" Sakura juga tiba-tiba terlihat lunglai. Bukan karena ia merasa tidak akan lolos, namun melihat Sasuke. Ia merasa kalau Sasuke seperti sekarang karena dirinya.

Langkah Sasuke makin mendekat, seperti sebuah logam yang di tarik magnet, Sakura pun berlari menyambut Sasuke.

Di tengah pertempuran itu, Sasuke di sambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Sakura.

Keduanya jatuh berlutut dan bersimpuh. Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura denga erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik dada Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura malah menghibur Sasuke, "Kang sasu, tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak takut selama kita bersama. Seperti janji kita, kita akan terus berjuang dan akan gugur bersama-sama" ujarnya sambil membelai kepala yang sudah tidak bersemangat itu.

"Hey… kalian ingin mati berdua di sini… cepat pergi"

"Sasuke… kau ingin Sakura tewas di sini…huh"

Dua teriakan dari suara yang berbeda, suara itu berasal dari Soemarsono dan Naruto.

Dua kata yang membuat Sasuke seperti terhentak, yakni kata 'Sakura' dan 'mati'. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sakura. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang masih di hiasi senyuman itu.

Dalam pikiran Sasuke, ia malah teringat, kalau ia akan menjaga kekasihnya itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia di katakan melindungi jika ia tewas, meski bersama-sama. Sasuke menolak hal itu. Sasuke ingin Sakura tetap hidup, apapun caranya. Karena hal itulah semangat Sasuke kembali bangkit.

"Mereka semakin dekat, mundur!" suara perintah dari Soemarsono, "Ikuti pengungsi menuju ke tempat pertahanan baru"

"Sakura. Pergilah duluan… ikuti mereka"

"Tidak, Kang…" ia malah menatap balik pada salah seorang pejuang yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Sakura, ia sudah tidak tertolong. Aku mohon. Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menyusulmu. Percayalah" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Tapi…" Sakura malah makin ragu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, percayalah" ujar Sasuke lagi, perlahan. "Aku akan datang dan kembaIi padamu, meski dengan jalan merangkak"

Melihat kesungguhan Sasuke terpaksa Sakura setuju.

"Berjanjilah, Kang!"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hinata kau juga"

Sakura menoleh, ternyata bukan hanya dia, sahabatnya juga seperti siap mendampingi sang suami dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kalian berdua pergilah, kami akan menyusul" perintah Naruto.

Kedua wanita itu berlari, meski tidak kencang, sesekali melihat ke arah belakang memastikan kalau pasangan masing-masing benar-benar menyusul.

"Naruto, kau juga segeralah mundur, sebaiknya kau menyertai mereka"

"Tidak… yang benar saja" tolak Naruto.

"Hm!" Sasuke malah mendengus,"Kalau kau tetap di sini. Kau bisa mati. Kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan. Ku rasa Sakura tidak keberatan di madu dengan sahabatnya" ujarnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan sudut matanya.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke. Justeru akulah yang lebih dahulu berpikir demikian jika kau tewas di sini. Kau tahu. Aku tertarik pada kekasihmu itu" balas Naruto.

"Kaulah yang sialan. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau tewas disini"

Guyonan kedua sahabat itu, tidak lepas dari pantauan komandan mereka, Soemarsono. Bisa-bisanya prajuritnya itu malah bercanda di tengah pertempuran seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Soemarsono menendang bokong kedua prajuritnya itu. Yang malah berguyon yang menurutnya tidak lucu

Sasuke mulai menembak sambil melangkah mundur. Kadang kedepan menembak serdadu atau tank. kadang juga ke atas, menembak pesawat yang melintas. Sesekali, ia berlari sambil menembak pula.

Aksi Sasuke dan Naruto ini di ikuti oleh pejuang lain. Hal ini di lakukan terus menerus sampai di garis pertahanan terakhir.

Tidakan Sasuke tidak lepas dari pengamatan Sakura. Maka makin yakinlah Sakura kalau Sasuke akan menyusulnya. Maka ia pun berlari bersama ribuan pengungsi.

Sasuke melihat adanya mobil _j_ _ee_ _p Willys_ tidak jauh dari nya.

Tratatata.

Sasuke memberondongi Jeep buatan amerika itu tanpa henti. Aksi Sasuke di bantu oleh para pejuang yang masih beserta dengannya.

"Ukh!" jeritan tertahan dari penumpang Jeep itu. Sopirnya yang sudah tewas, membuat jeep itu. Terus melaju dan menabrak.

Sasuke melihat kalau mobil itu masih menyala.

"Seseorang tolong bantu aku. Aku menginginkan mobil itu"

Para pejuang tentu saja setuju. Mobil jeep itu memiliki senjata dilengkapi dengan aksesori dan suku cadang yang tepat, termasuk senapan mesin berpendingin udara 50 dan kaliber 0,30 senapan mesin berpendingin air. Tentu akan membantu peperangan.

Maka sontak saja para pejuang itu melindungi Sasuke dengan tembakan ke arah serdadu.

Sasuke terus berlari menuju ke mobil Jeep itu. Naruto melihat aksi Sasuke cuma berteriak, "Sasuke aku duluan" ia mengajak pejuang yang lain berlari menyusul menuju garis pertahanan.

"Mundur! Mundur!" teriakan pejuang saling bersahutan. Di saat itulah Sasuke sudah berhasil dan mengendarai mobil Jeep itu.

Dar! Duar!

Terdengar lagi ledakan. Naruto menoleh.

"Sasukee…"

SSS

Di tempat pengungsian, Sakura menanti dengan harap-harap cemas, bagaimana ia tidak cemas. Sudah banyak milisi yang berdatangan, bahkan beberapa komandan pun sudah datang pula. Namun sosok Sasuke tak juga muncul.

Hinata juga sama, namun ia lebih memilih menghibur Sakura.

"Saku… mereka pasti baik-baik saja" hanya itulah hiburan yang di keluarkan Hinata. Sejak tadi ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan kata untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Namun tidak juga membuat sahabatnya itu tenang.

Rombongan berikutnya datang lagi, namun kali ini Hinatalah yang senang, karena di antara mereka terlihat Naruto.

Hinata segera berlari menyambut Naruto, lalu di susul Sakura. Ia ingin mengertahui keadaan Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata dan Sakura berlari kearahnya membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia membiarkan milisi dan pengungsi melewatinya. Sehingga akhirnya Naruto kini berdiri sendirian menunggu isterinya yang berlari kearahnya

Sakura membiarkan sahabatnya itu saling berpelukan. Ia sebenarnay tidak sabar mengetahui tentang Sasuke. Melihat hanya naruto yang muncul, membuat Sakura semakin was-was.

"Kang… aku menunggumu… kembalilah meski kau telah kehilangan kedua tangan dan kakimu… kau sudah janji, kan?" gumaman Sakura makin sedih

Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

"Naru… apakah sasuke…" Sakura tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sudah memikirkan hal buruk yang menimpa Sasuke. Dadanya makin sesak, pandangannya mengabur terhalang oleh air mata yang berlinangan.

"Sakura… Sasuke gagal memenuhi janjinya padamu…"

"Tidak… kau pasti berbohong…" Sakura menggeleng, suaranya makin serak. "Tidak mungkin Sasuke ku…"

Sakura jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto maupun Hinata. Tubuhnya makin gemetaran, bahkan Sakura pun tidak kuat lagi bahkan hanya untuk menangis.

"Hik…hik.." tangisan Sakura terbata karena dadanya yang terasa makin sesak.

Sakura masih terus menangis. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ketika ada suara mobil Jeep yang berhenti di sampingnya.

"Sakura…" panggil Hinata dan di abaikan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" suara bariton menghentikan tangisan Sakura tiba-tiba. Suara itu…

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada orang yang bersuara barusan padanya.

"Sasuke…" teriak Sakura dan melanjutkan tangisannya didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke awalnya menautkan alis, namun berikutnya ia malah tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Sakura dengan perlahan.

Setelah tangisannya reda. Mata Sakura tiba-tiba mengkilat tajam. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke makin kebingungan. Ia yakin telah terjadi pada Sakura sebelum ia tiba, maka di tariknya kepala Sakura ke dalam dekapannya agar Sakura tenang.

"Naruto sialan itu bilang, kau gagal memenuhi janjimu padaku" gerutu Sakura tanpa niat menjauhkan kepalanya dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Apa?" mengertilah Sasuke, jadi pantas saja ia mendapati Sakura menangis pilu tadi karena ulah Naruto yang mengerjai kekasihnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak secara bersamaan menatap tajam ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata tadi berdiri.

Sayangnya Naruto sudah kabur, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sudah berlari menjauh. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia berlari sambil tertawa terbahak.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke segera menaiki Jeep rampasannya dan memburu sambil menembaki Naruto dengan senapan mesin pelengkap jeep willy itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang membuang kekesalannya, "Sudahlah. Dia memang benar. Aku tidak memenuhi janjiku yang akan datang padamu dengan jalan merangkak. Karena aku datang padamu hanya dengan luka ini" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan lukanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ceria dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Ayo berkumpul dan bergabung dengan yang lain" ajak Sasuke kemudian, "Hinata, kau juga"

Ketiganya mengendarai mobil jeep rampasan Sasuke bergabung dengan sisa pejuang yang masih hidup.

Tepatnya tanggal 28 November 1945. Para pejuang Indonesia yang masih hidup mengikuti ribuan pengungsi yang melarikan diri meninggalkan Surabaya dan kemudian mereka membuat garis pertahanan baru mulai dari Mojokerto di Barat hingga ke arah Sidoarjo di Timur.

Pertempuran berdarah yang berlangsung selama 3 minggu di Surabaya yang memakan ribuan korban jiwa tersebut, telah menggerakkan perlawanan rakyat di seluruh Indonesia untuk mengusir penjajah dan mempertahankan kemerdekaan. Setidaknya 6.000 pejuang dari pihak Indonesia tewas tentara indonesia, laskar dan penduduk surabaya gugur dalam pertempuran ini. Sekitar 200,000 rakyat sipil mengungsi dari Surabaya. Kota surabaya benar-benar hancur lebur di bumi hanguskan. Korban dipihak inggris lebih dari 1.500 serdadu tewas.

Sedangkan 300 tentara inggris dari india serta pakistan memilih disersi dan bergabung bersama pejuang republik Indonesia. Hal ini bisa di maklumi, ada dua kemungkina alasan membuat tentara India dan Pakistan itu melakuakn disersi. Yang pertama, Pakistan dan India adalah negara jajahan Inggeris juga. Dan yang kedua, karena hal yang menyangkut Ikhwanul Muslimin, karena mereka adalah Muslim.

 _30 November 1945 di sekitar basik pertahanan._

"Hey… boleh tanya… ada yang melihat Sasuke?"

"Maksud Kapten (3), Mayor (4) yang telah yang telah merebut dan merampas Mobil Jeep beserta amunisinya" jawab salah seorang prajurit yang di tanya.

Memang benar, tidak hanya aksesori yang menempel pada jeep itu, ternyata dalam Jeep yang di rampas Sasuke berisi ratusan senapan dari berbagai jenis, ada STG 44, senapan mesin STEN MK 11, bren, beserta amunisi. Sebuah keberuntungan. Karena sebenarnya Jeep yang di rampas Sasuke itu adalah salah satu penyuplai senjata dan amunisi pada prajurti inggris yang menyerbu.

"Kau benar" jawab Naruto.

Sebagai info, banyak saksi yang mengatakan tentang aksi heroik mereka berdua yang luar biasa. Karena aksi heroik mereka, banyak yang merekomendasikan sehingga mereka di promosikan menjadi perwira TKR.

"Mayor Sasuke tadi, mengendarai Jeep rampasannya, pergi bersama Teteh Sakura"

"Oh… terima kasih" pamit Naruto.

"Sama-sama Kapten"

"Sialan, disaat seperti ini, kau malah asyik berkencan" gerutu Naruto

SSS

Di atas kap mobil depan, tampaklah Sasuke memeluk hangat Sakura. Tempat mereka berada di atas bukit, sehingga dari jauh, tampaklah Kota Surabaya yang masih terlihat asap mengepul.

"Kang. kita kalah ya…" ujar Sakura sambil merapatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Tapi matanya terus mengamati kejauhan Kota Surabaya.

"Tidak Sakura. Justeru kita telah menunjukkan pada mereka, kalau mereka salah menjajah jika di indonesia. Ini bukti kalau kita berhasil mempertahankan kemerdekaan. Ku yakin setelah ini, seluruh daerah di indonesia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan" bisik Sasuke membelai lembut kepala Sakura yang masih bersandar di dadanya.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya, Pak Mayor Sasuke" kelakar Sakura sambil sedikit terkikik dalam pelukan Sasuke

"Dasar kau ini. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Balas Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak surai lembut dan halus itu.

Sakura kembali tertawa dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Yah! Cara lama. Kami berencana akan merebut Kota Surabaya dengan cara perang gerilya"

Sakura yang tadi tertawa menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba. Ia menarik kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke malah tersenyum, "Jangan kwatir. Kita sudah memiliki modal" ujarnya sambil menepuk mobil yang mereka tempati.

"Kau sudah tahu kan prinsip perang gerilya? Serang tiba-tiba, kacaukan dan porak porandakan menghindari kontak senjata terlalu lama"

Sakura kembali merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, "Iya kang. hati-hati"

"Hn"

"Rupanya kalian enak-enakan di sini, bermesraan"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh tanpa mengubah posisi, karena mereka sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Bukannya kau juga sama" ketus Sasuke karena melihat Naruto yang datang sambil merangkul Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata tiba di samping mobil Jeep yang di duduki Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian lihat apa sih" Naruto tak perlu jawaban, karena dari atas bukit ini, ia juga bisa melihat kota surabaya.

Sasuke memperbaiki duduknya, ia kini duduk di atas kap mobil dengan tangan kiri merangkul bahu Sakura. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di samping. Naruto juga berdiri sambil merangkul Hinata. Keempat sahabat itu sama-sama menatap ke Kota Surabaya yang kini di duduki tentara inggeris.

"Mayor Sasuke, kita akan merebut ini kembali kan?" ucap Naruto, entah berkelakar atau memang berusaha formal.

"Sudah pasti, Kapten" balas Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura berdiri di atas kap mobil, dan kembali merangkul Sakura.

Sakura makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, tangannya melingkar di pinggang. Sasuke meraih Pistol Luger P08 dari pinggangnya.

Naruto melihat tindakan Sasuke, nampak ia meraih senapan bren yang di sampirkan di belakang punggungnya, seakan menunggu kelanjutan tindakan Sasuke. Naruto pun kelihatan siaga dengan memikul senjata di bahunya dengan mata tetap menatap kedepan, ke arah Kota Surabaya.

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol. Pistol itu di arahkan ke kota Surabaya.

Tatapan setajam mata elang menatap Surabaya. Perlahan Sasuke berkata, "Tunggulah kami, kalian para tentara Inggris! Kami akan merebut milik kami kembali"

Dor!

…

…

…

THE END

Note :

1\. Akhi, adalah panggilan hormat buat laki-laki dalam bahasa arab/islam

2\. David Welch menggambarkan pertempuran tersebut dalam bukunya, Birth of Indonesia

3\. Pada tahun 1945-1957, pangkat Kapten adalah Perwira Pertama tingkat akhir, yang pangkatnya satu tingkat di atas letnan satu.

4\. Pangkat Mayor adalah Perwira Menengah tingkat pertama yang pangkatnya satu tingkat di atas Kapten.

.

.

.

Yeah… selesai juga… meski lagi-lagi nggak tepat waktu :D. Fict ini ku persembahan buat para pahlawan kesuma bangsa dan terkhusus buat arek-arek Suroboyo. Juga kalian para readers yang terus mengikuti dari awal sampai sellesai

Sekilas info dari saya… mungkin sohib menemukan banyak Typo… wajarlah, hampir semua chap di fict ini nggak di revisi. Alurnya juga maju mundur. Sorry bangat ya… waktu saya semakin menipis untuk membuat fict. Inipun cari waktu di antara waktu sempit, hanya karena kepingin ikut ngerayain Hari Pahlawan. Mohon maaf ya semua, udah telat nih, status Complete-nya.

Oh ya.. masih ingat tokoh Daniel, Johnny Dkk? Tentu saja akan ada fict khusus untuk ini. Enggak tahu deh, mau di publish sebagai Epilogue atau sebagai New Story… tunggu aja ya. Masih ada lanjutannya. Meski nggak jamin sih… gara-gara urusan dunia :D

Yang pasti, tema kepahlawanan Perjuangan Indonesia mempertahankan kemerdekaan sudah selesai.

Dan satu lagi misteri terungkap, selama ini readers tidak tahu siapa penembak Mallaby, kan?, bahkan ahli sejarah pun tak tahu. Dan akhirnya terungkap di fict ini, kalau ternyata Sasukelah penembak Mallaby… he…he…he… sorry just kidding

See ya…


End file.
